Seventh Year Babies
by shylilbaby1
Summary: The seventh years at Hogwarts were brought back to school a week early for a project that was to take place that year. They are eached paired up and have to take care of a baby. What happens when Draco and Hermione is paired up and can they raise a child
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Welcome to my new story. I hope that you guys like it. I'm currently writing another story also but I'll try and update asap. I'm rating this M for right now cause I don't really know what I want to put in or not. Well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to the talented JKR.**

Chapter 1

Throughout his whole life he had been rich, spoiled, and bathed in lavishness. As much as his mother and father were "involved" in his life they didn't love him like parents are suppose to love their children. He didn't mind, in fact he had learned at an early age not to. So he enjoyed the freedom and liberty that was left to him As long as the Malfoy name was not embarrassed in any way he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. No one cared so why should he.

Draco sat, relaxed on the Hogwarts express. Letters had been sent to all of the seventh year students stating that it was mandatory that they leave for Hogwarts a week before school actually started. He had no idea why they were attending school early and he really didn't care.

He sighed deeply and looked around his compartment. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini was all sitting in the compartment with him. Crabbe and Goyle were eating candy, as usually; Blaise was reading a book and Pansy was brushing her short black hair.

She was actually not that bad to look at. Any Slytherin would love to be in his spot. She had pouty lips that were darken by her lipstick, her eyes were a dark blue and her body was nice also.

He had never made any commitment towards Pansy and she knew that. She had actually annoyed him into not taking their relationship or whatever they had further. He did everything a real "boyfriend" was suppose to do but nothing ever came from it.

"Draco baby" she said, Draco rolled his eyes. "You have any idea why we're going to school early?"

"Pansy if I knew, you would know. Don't ask stupid question."

She pouted and wrapped her arm around his kissing his cheek, and looked at him with lust in her eyes.

"Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle leave." She said he eyes still on Draco. Draco rolled his eyes once more as he watched Crabbe and Goyle take leave.

"Excuse me." Blaise said looking up from his book "Don't tell me what to do, bitch"

Pansy scoffed and narrowed her eyes "Blaise can you please leave so I can have some time alone with Draco pretty please?" she asked sweetly.

Blaise rolled his eyes, got up, and left, slamming the door behind him.

Pansy looked back at Draco with a smile on her face. She took hold of his face and kissed him deeply. Draco sighed heavily and kissed her back. He guessed he could occupy himself with her until they reached Hogwarts.

She pushed him back and laid on top of him, kissing his neck and chest. Draco frowned as he felt no heeling in his pants. He tried to concentrate on the feeling of her lips, but nothing happened. Maybe he was getting sick and tired of her sexually also.

He pushed her softly away from him.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, breathing heavily.

''I can't do this." He sat up making her fall off of him.

"What? Why?" she whined.

"Because I said so." He adjusted his robes and sat up all the way. "Go find Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle, tell them they can come back."

"But Draco, I thought maybe you and I could—"

"Pansy!"

"Fine!" she said, as she stood up and left, slamming the compartment door like Blaise did.

Draco looked out the window and sighed. Man he was bored. He needed some excitement in his life, something new. He hoped that this year the gods would bring that into his life. Merlin knows he needed it.

* * *

Hermione Granger looked from the window towards her two best friends that were currently playing a game of mini wizards' chest, which in Ron was beating Harry noticeably.

She crossed her arms and cleared her throat. "So Harry, are you sure Dumbledore said nothing about why we're going to school so early."

Harry groaned out loud at both Ron, for winning another round, and Hermione, who kept asking the same damn question over and over again. "No Hermione. I don't know anything."

Hermione sighed. This was making her nervous and she hopped that whatever the reason was for this little early leave wasn't bad.

"You know Hermione." Ron said putting g up the game. "You don't need to worry about that but you should be worried about if you're going to become Head Girl or not."

"Ron—"Harry started.

"Excuse me." Hermione eyes narrowed at Ron. "You think that I won't get head girl? You think I'm not capable of being Head Girl?"

"Hermione I didn't mean—"but Hermione cut Ron off.

"Because I can get Head Girl. I have no worries about it Ronald, so why don't you worry about passing your NEWTS and leave me alone!"

Hermione scoffed and picked up a deserted book and stuck her nose in it.

"Probably her time of the month." Ron whispered to Harry but Hermione heard.

"It's not my time of the month Ron. Gods you're such a jerk!" she threw the book at him and it hit his arm.

"Jerk?" he asked bewildered.

"Idiot." Harry said informing him.

Hermione stood up and left the compartment sending dirty looks in Ron's direction. He was so stupid sometimes. Okay maybe she was a little dramatic about the whole Head Girl thing but he didn't have to make it sound like she wouldn't get it. Best friends don't do that.

She walked the halls of the train. It felt weird with only seventh years on it, and no little first years scrambling up and down the halls. She was just about to past the bathroom before she changed her mind and went in locking the door behind her.

She walked to the mirror and looked at herself. She didn't think she was ugly but she was in no way a beauty, at least she didn't think so. Her hair was still just as bushy and frizzy as ever and she thought that her eyes were too big, with just the color brown filling the orbs, for her face. The only thing different was that her body had filled out a little, only a little.

She sighed and decided to go back to the compartment.

"Maybe Ron has grown up. "She said to herself as she left the bathroom.

"You know it's considered crazy if you talk to yourself."

Hermione turned around to find Draco Malfoy standing behind her smirking his famous little smirk. Her eyes widen a little as she took in his looks. His hair was not gelled back but softly fell in his face. His body looked somewhat taller and built but she couldn't tell because of his robes. She shook her head and looked back at him with a scowl. She couldn't think that he was hot. No.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy." She asked nastily.

"Well I just don't think my day is made until I insult a dirty, filthy, nasty, little, mudblood like yourself Granger."

Hermione laughed "And I guess your day isn't made unless you're called a stupid, worthless, spoiled, little ferret, like yourself."

Hermione watched as Draco just looked at her smiling. Not really smiling since it didn't reach his eyes. What the hell what he thinking about?

"So I guess you've figured out by now that I'm to be Head Boy." He said.

"You!? I don't think so Malfoy."

"Why not? I am only second to you Granger and I'm leadership material."

Hermione frowned. He was second to her. Draco Malfoy was smart, not as smart as her but smart, and she hated to admit that.

"No your ass material." She bit at him.

"Oh Granger, good come back. Just wait you'll see."

Hermione watched as he smirked at her again, turned around, and left. That boy was so weird. There was no way he could be Head Boy. She'd die.

* * *

The seventh years quickly assembled into their designated tables, everyone talking excitedly about why they were there a week early. The students started to quiet down as Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the students, the other professors sat behind him look nervously around.

"Good evening students and welcome to your last year at Hogwarts. " the students cheered "As you know it has been requested that the seventh year students are to be present the week before the school year started. But we will get to that later. For now I would like to present you Hogwarts Head Boy and Girl. Gryffindor—Hermione Granger, congratulations"

Hermione smiled widely giving Ron an "I told you so" look. She stood up accepting the polite applause from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables as well as the loud stomping and screaming from the Gryffindor table. She even accepted the Slytherins booing and blushed as the Head Girl badge appeared on her robes.

"And, Head Boy" Dumbledore continued "Slytherin—Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's eye's swung around and came into contact with laughing gray one.

"I told you." He mouth at her.

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she sat back down in her seat. Malfoy? Head Boy? How was she suppose to work with him? He was an impossible little ferret.

"Hermione I'm so sorry." Ron said shooting daggers at Malfoy. She nodded her head still taking everything in.

"If you could both join me after suppose. Now tomorrow morning at eight o'clock everyone is to meet back here. Make sure your on time. Now eat up and have a good night's rest."

Hermione started to eat glancing every now and again at Draco who was paying no attention to her. _Well,_ she thought,_ I'll just have to make the best of it._

Ron and Harry kept shooting her scary looks and she was glad when dinner was over.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Harry asked.

"No. You guys go ahead."

She walked slowly up to where Professor Dumbledore stood and waiting and watched Malfoy make his way also. He strutted his way towards them with his familiar smirk.

"Professor Dumbledore sir." He addressed smiling down at Hermione. She just curled her lips.

"Yes well once again congratulations to you both. I know you will try your hardest with this new responsibility."

"We will Professor." Hermione said,

"Suck up." She heard Malfoy whisper. He turned to look at him only to find him staring at Dumbledore.

"Well I'm just going to say. This year we have decided that Head Boy and Girl will share a common room."

They were both silent. Share a common room. What did that mean?

"You mean we have to live together?"

Dumbledore didn't answer but walked out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. Draco and Hermione followed both shooting dirty looks at each other.

Dumbledore finally stopped in front of a painting that was a young woman who was lying on a sofa.

"You will share a common room, not bedrooms, Mr. Malfoy. And the password is _Unus Modus."_

Hermione was almost speechless but was able to ask out a single question.

"Why?"

Dumbledore turned around and started to leave. "Unity Miss Granger. Unity."

**(A/N): Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Okay so I know there have been some stories out there like this one but I could never find one that was actually finished. I mean there were some good ones but they were never finished all the way. I will finish this one no doubt. Maybe some of the scenes look familiar but I'm trying really hard to change it up. Either way it's you choice to read it or not and for those who do. Thankz. Okay now that I got that off my mind...on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belongs to JKR**

Chapter 2

Hermione ran her brush through her hair many times while her eyes roamed her room. It was bigger than her room in the Gryffindor Tower, but looked the same. Her bathroom was small enough just for her and was off to the right of her room. She loved the privacy and could stay up studying as long as she wished once classes started up.

She slipped on her shoes, fixed her robes, grabbed her wand, and left her bedroom. The common room was also very nice. It was blended with the colors of Gryffindor and Slytherin throughout the room. There was a sofa-couch and two side chairs in front of an empty fire place.

She scoffed as she looked at the door that led to Malfoy's room. Once they had entered that night they didn't say one word to each other and went to bed. Hermione shook her head, left, and made her way to the Great Hall.

Draco had waited until he had head Granger leave before he opened his bedroom door. He did not want any contact with her right now. The dream that he had last night about her, made him feel dirty and ashamed. He knew that the only reason that he had, had that very erotic, sexy, steamy dream was because of the events that had happened that night. Right?

Draco sighed and pushed back his hair, crossed his arms and left the common room. He guessed Granger didn't look as bad as she had. Her hair was still a frizzy mess but it had grown longer, and she had filled out in the body department, of course he couldn't tell how much because of her robe, but he could tell a little.

Once in the Great Hall, Draco walked to his seat at the Slytherin table glancing at Granger every now and again. He sat down and began to eat. Blaise came in followed by Crabbe and Goyle, and sat next to Draco.

"So how's the Heads room." He asked grabbing a piece of toast.

"Pretty good. Don't know how Granger's room look lie but I'm pretty sure it's like mine."

"At least you don't have to sleep in the same room as the mudblood eh Draco?" Goyle mumbled.

"Yeah" Draco looked up at the Gryffindor table to find Hermione looking at him. He raised his eyebrows and she blushed, looking away quickly.

The seventh years finished their breakfast and got quiet as they saw Dumbledore standing u Smiling at them.

"Good morning and I hope everyone has had a good night. Now to get to the reason on why your here early. We at Hogwarts have decided to add a new class if you want to call it that, to your schedules and all seventh years is required to take it. The class is somewhat of a life skills class to get you prepared for the real world. You will be challenged with finances, a career which will be you school work, and raising a family. Each student will be partnered with another and they will be considered married and will have to work together to pass the class."

Excited whispers filled the room. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron.

"Can you believe this." Ron said "we get to be married!''

Hermione looked up and down the Gryffindor table. She couldn't find anyone that she would like to partner with, and she didn't know if anyone wanted to be partnered with her either. She guessed that she could be Ron's partner. Hermione frowned at the thought.

"Now, now, we have many things to do before the project officially starts. You will have partner pick for random so that all is fair.—"

The students started talking again, this time moaning and groaning about not being able to pick their own partner.

"That sucks" Ron said crossing his arms "What if we end up with someone we don't like."

"I don't know. Guess we'll have to deal with it." Hermione said looking back up at Dumbledore.

"And the Ministry of Magic has set up a very special "orphanage" you could say so that each couple can choose their child."

"What's so special about it." Seamus Finnigan asked loudly.

"Well the children aren't real. We couldn't ask you to take care of a real human just in case something goes wrong so this they were created by some very powerful wizards. Every two months they transform into another ago group, at the end of the project they go back to the "orphanage' as babies for the next year."

Hermione eyes widen as Dumbledore said all of this. She was going to be a mom and a "wife in her seventh year, not mentioning all of her classes, NEWTS and being Head Girl. She hoped she could do all of this without going crazy.

"Well who will the child live with?" a Ravenclaw girl asked.

"The professors have created small apartment, I guess you could say. Each with two bedrooms and a small common room."

So much for being special Hermione thought thinking about her own Head's room.

"So I guess we need to find out about your partners. Now remember this is random and there will be no switching. Professor Snape."

Dumbledore sat down as Snape stood up and unraveled a piece of parchment. "When I say your name, the males will go and sit by your partner."

"Terry Boot and Megan Jones." Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Theodore Nott and Mandy Brocklehurst" Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"Ernie Macmillan and Lavender Brown" Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

Hermione waited nervously hoping she would get someone she liked. Neville had been partnered with Susan Bone who was a Hufflepuff and a very quite girl. She felt Harry tense as his name was called as he was partnered up with Lisa Turpin a Ravenclaw. He looked relieved and gave Hermione and Ron a small smile as he walked to the Ravenclaw table. A few names later Ron's name was called.

"Please don't be a Slytherin." He chanted under his breath.

He was partnered with a Parvarti Patail a fellow Gryffindor. Lucky! She sighed heavily sitting by herself still waiting for her name to be called. She watched a few more of her fellow Gryffindors leave the table and some of her classmates join the table. Hermione looked back up at Snape.

"Draco Malfoy and—"Snape stopped and gave Dumbledore a questioning look. He just smiled and nodded. "Hermione Granger.

Draco's mouth dropped open and he looked over at the Gryffindor table at Hermione, as though this was her fault. He, Draco Malfoy, pureblood had to be partnered with Hermione Granger, mudblood. It was bad enough that she was Head Girl and he had to communicate with her civilly sometimes but now she was to be his "wife" and the mother of his child. Draco sighed disgustingly. He thought about making a scene but decided against it. It wouldn't make a difference.

He got up from his seat and walked slowly to the Gryffindor table next to Hermione Granger. She had a look of pure shock on her face and did not look at him as he sat next to her.

Snape continued on with the list and when he was finally done, he sat down and Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that that is out of the way let's get on with the other things. You will be given a budget to start out with and it will either increase or decrease with the grades you receive in class. We will not allow the children in class and it will be your responsibility to get a babysitter. They are accepted everywhere else."

"Are the children going to with witches and wizards also?" a girl from the Slytherin table asked.

"The children throughout the project will experience some magic but will not have a wand to do full on spells, and charms." Dumbledore replied "Every two months your child will be tested just to make sure everything is alright. Professor McGonagall will be the head of the project and you will turn in a budget sheet every two weeks, on what you have and could spend on the baby and yourselves as well as a two page short essay on family life. Let me make it clear that the money you are given for you "job" which is your school work is not real. You will be able to go to Hogsmade and purchase the things that you need from a special store with the money you earn. Now if there is no more questions. Lunch and Dinner will be the regular times and tomorrow we will go to the orphaned. Any other questions don't hesitate to ask."Dumbledore Dismissed them and Hermione jumped up and ran towards her own common room.

Draco Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! Again! Could her life be any worse? Now she had to raise a baby with him and be his wife. What the hell? Draco Malfoy. She knew that he was going to make her life a living hell. No question about it. He hated her and she hated him.

She through the common room towards her room, slammed the door, and flung herself on the bed. Draco Fucking Malfoy. And of course she couldn't change partners. It was just her luck. She would have to make the most out of it. This was going to be the worst year ever. She didn't realize that Draco had came into her room looking at her form that was laying across the bed on her stomach.

"Stop being such a fucking baby and deal with it."

Hermione jumped and looked behind her. Her eyes narrowed as Draco was standing in her room crossing his arms. She stood up and went to her door.

"Get out Malfoy."

"Don't you mean 'dear'"

Hermione sighed and looked at him speechless as he laid on her bed. "Can't believe I'm actually doing this but might as well get use to it. We're going to be spending a lot of time together."

Hermione said nothing. She took a deep breath. Maybe they could have a nice conversation and a good partnership."

"Malfoy—"

"Draco."

"What?"

"My name is Draco. I mean you are my wife, you should know my name."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco, you hate me and I hate you, but there is no way that we will be able to pass this project unless we work together."

"Listen Granger. If I don't want to work with you then I won't. I have no doubt that we'll pass the class because you being you wouldn't allow it. You'll die before you fail this project."

"What about you?"

"You pass. I pass."

"Not unless they grade our family life essay on what each parent contributes and I will leave you out Malfoy I mean it."

Draco looked at her. God he couldn't stand her. Little know-it-all. He stood up from the bed and walked to her stopping in front of her.

"The name is Draco. Do what you will Granger but if I don't want to do anything or if I'm not in the mood to deal with some stupid non existing brat, you will respect my wishes. Got it."

Hermione said nothing but pointed out her room. He smirked at her once again and left. Stupid bastard. This was going to be a living hell. She should just be considered a single parent. Because she knew that Malfoy's words were true.

**(A/N): Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco walked into the Great Hall and looked around to see if the partners were sitting together or not. Some were, some weren't. Draco smiled to himself, thanking the gods that he didn't have to sit with Granger, and he made his way to the Slytherin table and sat down. He glanced up at Hermione. He knew that she was upset about the things that he had said but he didn't mean them. Draco cared very much about his grades, but he would never tell the bookworm. This grade was going to be extremely hard to get. He couldn't stand his partner and he would have to deal with a little brat. Don't get him wrong he had always wanted kids, just not this way and not with a fucking mudblood.

"Well isn't this a slight twist of fate." Blaise said sitting next to him.

"What?" Draco sipped on some pumpkin juice.

"The pureblood and the mudblood." He said laughing.

Draco sneered at Blaise.

"A happy marriage with a half-blood child." Blaise said still laughing "The Malfoy's heritage is tainted."

"Shut the hell up Blaise! It's not even real."

Draco looked up at Hermione who was looking depressingly at her plate. She looked depressed? She should be honored that she got him as a partner. He was Draco Malfoy. He sighed and looked at Blaise again.

"How's your partner?'' he asked.

"Hannah's alright I guess. She's a Hufflepuff which is better than a Gryffindor" he laughed "or part of Potter's clan."

Draco stared at him, "I'm glad that my best friend thinks that this is funny. Really I am."

"Your very welcome mate."

Draco rolled his eyes and finished up his breakfast. Once everyone was done they all waited nervously before they were addressed to go to the orphanage.

"Students" Professor McGonagall stood up requiring the attention from the students. "Alright we're going to go to the Ministry of Magic by Floo and get your child for the project. Once you have your child, Floo back to Hogwarts and you will be given further instruction."

She walked over to a huge fireplace and stood next to it. "Come on now."

Hermione watched as Ron and Harry started to walk away from her.

"Where are you two going?" she asked.

"Our wives." Harry said smiling.

Hermione frowned and went to stand in line. She looked around for Draco and found that he was standing right behind her. She jumped slightly, then turned back around and blushed. He was so close. Too close. She could smell him and he smelled so good. She smiled softly as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly she pushed forward.

"Make sure you don't burn Granger. I'll need someone to change the brat." He said.

Hermione looked at him nastily and shook her head. She walked to the fire place and grabbed a hand full of Floo powder. She threw it in and watched as the fire turned green. She walked in and turned around. Draco was smirking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Ministry of Magic" she called out and she was swept away.

She walked slowly out of the fire place and looked around. They were in a large, empty hallway. There was one door at the end, where she assumed the babied were.

"Dammit Granger. Move!"

Hermione gasped as she felt Draco run into her. He had just left the fireplace.

"Sorry." She said. She was about to walk over to Harry, but she noticed that he was talking to Lisa as well as Ron was with Parvarti.

She crossed her arms and stood next to Draco who was leaning against a wall, and tried to take small breaths so she couldn't smell him.

McGonagall finally came through and walked to the door. "One couple at a time. When they leave another will enter."

Hermione watched, shocked as Draco quickly made his way to the door, pushing Terry out of the way. He opened the door and looked back.

"Granger are you coming?"

Hermione nodded her head and followed him in.

"You don't have to push you know. "She said.

"I want to get in and get out. End of it."

Hermione looked around. The room was set up as a nursery with about 100 different babies in bassinets. She smiled softly and walked to a bassinet. She had always loved little babies; of course it was when they weren't crying.

"They are so cute."

"Yeah, yeah" Draco looked over at the babies. They looked like newborns and he had to admit that they were kinda cute.

"Draco I've found one." Hermione said. Draco walked over and crossed his arms.

"It's a girl." He said.

"So. She's beautiful and she's like…calling out to me."

Hermione looked down at the small hazed eye's baby with fair skin. She had just the touch of light brown hair on top of her tiny head. She was looked up at her with what Hermione presumed was love.

"I don't care. Malfoy's always have boys first." He said stiffly.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a Malfoy then, huh?"

"Hell yeah it is. Anyways we're not getting a girl, we 're getting a boy end of story."

Hermione gasped at him as he walked away from her. How dare him. Who was he to tell her what she couldn't have? Well she'd be damned if she was going to do this project herself without the baby that she wanted.

Hermione spotted a woman who was standing over a crib. She walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulders.

"Excuse me." Hermione said.

"Yes." The woman of about forty turned around and smiled at her.

"I've picked the baby." Hermione pointed at the bassinet, glancing at Draco to make sure he wasn't watching.

The woman nodded and a piece of parchment appeared in front of her.

"Names?"

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. "She whispered "What's her name?''

"You name her dear. Okay you're all done here. You can get your child and go."

"Thanks"

Hermione walked slowly back to the baby girl, picked her up and left quickly making sure Draco didn't see. _Let him suffer a little, _she thought. She had what she wanted. When she left the room she was suddenly swarmed by girls.

"Oh she's so cute."

"Look at those eyes"

"She's so tiny."

Hermione nodded her head and smiled.

"Okay!" McGonagall yelled "Miss Granger go ahead and go back. Where…" she looked around "where is Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione bit her lip "He was talking to that nurse looking lady. " She quickly walked to the fire place with the baby in her arms, threw some powder in, and transported herself and the baby back to Hogwarts.

No one was in the Great Hall when they arrived. Hermione walked over to her table and sat down. Draco was going to be furious. She had done the exact opposite of what he wanted to do. _Who cares,_ she thought, though she rocked the baby softly and tapped her feet, showing off her nerves.

A short time later she look up to see the fire turned green and Draco Malfoy walked out and straight to them, with a angry look on his face.

"You stupid bitch!"

"Be quite Draco, you don't want to startle our daughter now do you." She smiled at him.

"Oh wipe that ugly smile off of your face. I guess you could imagine my shock when I went to that nurse to tell her I had chosen a son and she told me I already had a baby. A daughter!"

Hermione said nothing but looked at her daughters face to make sure that she wasn't fussy.

"So what should we name out daughter?" She asked.

"I don't want a fucking daughter! I want a son and you disobeyed me!"

"First of all, you are not my father, Malfoy. You can't tell me what I can or cannot do. Second of all, deal with it. She's our daughter and you're just going to have to put up with her."

Hermione turned her back on him and looked down at the baby. Draco crossed his arms and fumed. How could she do this? Now he had to put up and live with two women! He's be damned if he helped her out now. Was it silly to be acting this way? Yeah it was, but Draco had never been denied anything and this was a total shock to him.

"I think her name should be Jackie." He heard her say.

"What. Hell no. No daughter of mine will be name Jackie."

Hermione smiled up at him, "Your daughter eh?"

Draco sneered at her and sat down knowing that they would have to sit together for now.

"What about Stacy?"

"No."

"Julia?"

"No."

"Michelle?"

"No."

"Dammit Draco. It's not like you want anything to do with her anyways."

Draco ignored her and he watched as couple after couple coming out of the fire. Some looked happy, some looked scared, but he would bet that none of them felt like him, even Blaise looked as though everything was alright when he came through.

"Laylana." Hermione said "That's a pretty name, huh?"

Draco still didn't look at her and shrugged his shoulders. He guessed it was alright. It was actually very pretty, though he wouldn't tell her that.

About an hour and a half later everyone was back and the Great Hall was filled with baby coos and cries. It was giving Draco a headache. Dumbledore stood up and smiled down at all of them.

"Very, very good. I see you all have chosen your child. Now tomorrow there will be a trip to Hogsmade for you to buy the necessary things. The store that is set up is called Betsy Baby Bundles. Don't forget what I told you about the money. These should sustain you for the rest of the day and night." He clapped his hands and a bag filled with blankets, bottle, diapers, and formula appeared in front of each couple. "Dismissed."

Hermione didn't move, as she looked up and caught Harry's attention, who caught Ron's attention. She watched as they walked towards her with their "wives" and children.

"Aw Harry how cute.. "She said looking at the baby in Lisa's arms.

"Her name is Jessica" Harry said proudly.

Draco snickered, "Jessica, what a common name. Just like Harry."

Hermione narrowed her eyes his way, "I think Jessica's a beautiful name."

"Look how lucky we got. " Ron said pointing at his baby. It was sleeping but it had a little bit of light red hair on top of its head.

"We're lucky to find one with red hair, "Parvarti said "It took forever."

"We named him Ron Jr."

Draco snickered again and shook his head. Hermione smiled tight at Ron. "Very cleaver, Ron." She said. She held out her own baby so that they all could see. "This beauty is Laylana." They all admired her.

"So you guys want to go down to the lake." Ron asked.

"Yeah that'll be cool." said Harry.

"Yeah I could use some air." Hermione looked at Draco, one eyebrow raised.

"What?" he snapped.

"Do you want to come?" she asked softly.

He laughed "Yeah right. Like I want to hang out with Pothead, Weasel, and Mudblood. Count me out."

Hermione sneered at him and snatched up the baby bag. "Bastard" she said as she left him alone and followed Harry, Ron, their partners, and children out of the Great Hall.

Draco rolled his eyes at the group as they left. How dare she just take their child without even asking him first? Stupid bint. He sneered to himself as his eyes swept the Great Hall. Most people had already left but there were some who was still there, Blaise included. He got up and walked over to him.

"Hey Blaise"

"Hey Drake. What's up?"

He shook his head and sat next to him.

"My son is named Owen."

"Son! That's cool." Draco said jealously.

"Yeah, where's your son?"

"I have a…a daughter." He said softly.

"What!?" Blaise asked his eyes huge. "I thought you wanted a son."

"I didn't' but that bitch tricked me. Bu the time I caught her it was too late."

"Aw daddy's little girl."

"Whatever. Where are Hannah and the kid?"

"I don't know. I think she went to change him or something."

Draco sighed, "Where are you going?" he asked when Blaise suddenly got up and started to walk away.

"To my son. He needs his father to teach him the ways."

"He's a baby." Draco said confused on why he's want to hang out with his son.

"He's my son." Blaise smiled and walked away.

Draco crossed his arms and looked around. He felt strangely alone. He told himself that he didn't care, he didn't mind at all. Why waste his time with Granger and the brat, when he could hook up with some random girl and have fun. Yeah he was a free man.

He stood up and his eyes went to the door narrowing. Impulsively he stepped towards the door, some kinda of supernatural feel guiding him. He stopped when he felt the Great Hall and he looked towards the door that led outside. _Don't go out there_, he thought. He slowly walked away from the doors and purposefully made his way back to his common room alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N):Hey everyone. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed. You have no idea what that means for me. Okay I have a situation that I want you guys to help me with. I can understand that this story kinda sounds like a lot of the others and I came up with a twist. Some might like it and some might not. Don't worry Hermione and Draco end up together but some things in the story changes. For me as an author I like to write, to make the readers happy some don't but I do. So when and if you review tell me if you would like the twist I came up with or just keep it like it is with a few problems here and there. Like I said before this is a fun story for me so I have no beta, but please forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes I made. Okay enough with the chit chat on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR**

Chapter 4

Hermione walked into her common room with Laylana asleep in her arms. She was a bit more relaxed after she had got some fresh air. She had been so flustered with Malfoy's attitude. She thought that if he actually looked at Laylana that it would melt that cold stone in his chest he called a heart. But he was stubborn. How could no one love this like baby that she held in her arms?

Hermione spotted a small bassinet that was in the middle of the common room. She softly placed Laylana who didn't wake up, inside. She smiled as she looked down at her. She was an angel.

Draco stood in his doorway and looked at Hermione who was looking down at the baby with love. Love? How could she love something that wasn't even real? He crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway. His eyes roamed over Hermione's body. Her brown hair was fanned out around her face, and her figure was of a young woman's, with soft feminine curves. She wasn't the most eye-catching witch that Draco had ever seen. He had seen hotter ones. But Hermione seemed to have this inner beauty that was mystifying about her. Her eyes were a bright chocolate brown that had passion behind them.

Draco shook his head and sneered at himself for thinking of her that way. He was still mad at her and she was still a mudblood. She didn't deserve his complements. Draco watched her for a few more seconds, and tried to crush the strange feelings that were running through his body.

He walked silently to her to look down at the baby, wanting to see what was so special about her.

He looked over her shoulder and breathed deeply making Hermione jump. She turned around quickly, eyes large.

"Malfoy!"

"My apologizes." He said casually not really meaning it.

"What are you doing?"

Draco looked down at her and her gaze moved upward towards his. She placed her hands on his chest to push him away, but he quickly grabbed hold of her hands and kept them there.

"Malfoy I—"

Draco leaned down swiftly and kissed her before his mind caught up with him to make him stop. He smiled inwardly as he noticed that she didn't dispute it, but she didn't give in a melt in his arms. He didn't want to make it seem like he was forcing her, so he broke the kiss and let go of her hands.

Hermione's heart was racing fast and her eyes felt as though they were going to fall out of their sockets. Why did he just kiss her out of nowhere? Didn't he hate her? Didn't she hate him? Why didn't she push him away? Questions were filling her mind and she looked down. She said the first thing that came to mind.

"Can…um…can you carry Laylana's bassinet to my room?"

Draco stepped back away from her. That's what she had to say. What the hell did he just do? Kissing a mudblood? _Gods kill me know_ he thought. Dammit he was upset with himself.

"Use your fucking wand!" he yelled and he turned around and left, ignoring the loud cry that started behind him.

Hermione stood at Draco's door contemplating on whether or not she should ask him if he want to go to Hogsmade with her and Laylana. They had not spoken since the kiss yesterday. Hermione thought that it was the best kiss of her life, even though it was with her arch nemesis, who hated her since age eleven. Well maybe that was a reason why that shouldn't have been her best kiss, but whatever, it was. She was confused and didn't know what the hell to do.

She took a deep breath and knocked on his door. It was yanked open and a very, good- looking, well toned chest met with Hermione's eyes. She stiffened and her mouth dropped open. Damn she wanted to touch it.

"What the hell are you staring at Granger?" Draco asked and her eyes snapped to his face.

"Um I was wondering if you want to go to Hogsmade with us."

"Us?"

"Laylana and I."

Draco rolled his eyes. "And why would I want to do that?"

Hermione said nothing but turned around to go back to her room and got Laylana. She had left her door open just in case she cried. Why in the hell did she do that? She knew what the answer would be. Stupid Bastard.

About ten minutes later Hermione snapped her cloak together and she and Laylana walked out of the bedroom. When she got to the common room she was surprise to find Draco fully dressed and standing next to the portrait hole.

"Well we're going to go." She said walking past him and out the common room. Draco followed. Hermione didn't say anything until they reached outside. She quickly turned around making him stop in his tacks.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm going." He said simply.

"Why?"

Draco said nothing. At first he didn't want to go, but he figured that everyone that he usually talked with and hung out with was not going to be at the school today and he didn't want to be stuck up in the castle along.

Hermione turned back around and they walked the path down to Hogsmade. They were quiet for a while until Draco spoke up.

"You have the money?"

"Yes. It's in the baby's bag."

They continued to walk getting closer to the village. Hermione looked up at Draco peripheral vision, and saw him glancing at Laylana every now few seconds.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Draco's breath caught. "No." he said sharply. He wanted nothing to do with the brat. He wanted nothing to do with either of them. _Then why did you decided to go to Hogsmade with them, to help right._ No. He was just bored.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and kept walking. They finally made it to the village. They walked around without talking to each other. Most of the students were walking throughout the village with baby merchandise and bags from different stores.

They spotted Betsy Baby Bundles and walked towards it, but was suddenly stopped by Blaise and Hannah Abbot, and their son who was in a black stroller.

"Draco, what's up?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"This must be your daughter."

Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"This is Laylana." Hermione said smiling.

"Wow I didn't know a half-blood could look so cute."

Hermione scoffed at him and pushed past him and went into the store. Blaise laughed.

"Little feisty, huh?"

Draco smiled and shook his head.

"Draco do you not like your daughter?" Hannah asked.

"Of course not." Blaise answered "He wanted a son and no daughter can replace a son. I'm glad we got a son babe?"

"Babe?" Draco asked looking at Blaise.

"Mate, she's my wife. We need to be a family in order to pass this project and I'm going to pass it with soaring sparks. I might even beat you and Granger."

Draco crossed his arms as he watched Blaise and his "family" walk away. He knew that what Blaise said was right, but he wasn't partnered up with his enemy, who hated him just as much as he hated her. He didn't know what to do. Maybe he should just give up and give in. No! Malfoy's don't give up.

He walked into the store and made a disgusting sound at the cute baby merchandise. All of this pink and blue was making him sick. He found Granger and his daught—the brat looking at stroller. He walked over to them.

"We have exactly 24 galleons, 14 sickles, and 1 knut, to start out with." Hermione said feeling his presence behind her. "We need a crib, diapers, bottles, formulas, a stroller, toys, clothes, blankets, and a baby basket."

"Does a baby really need all of that?" Draco sighed "Seems like a little too much."

"Of course it's much Malfoy. She's a baby. Babies need many things."

"Just get whatever."

"You're not going to help?''

"I'm here aren't I?''

"Yeah, but are you going to help me?"

Draco said nothing and Hermione started to shop around the store. He was truly getting on her last nerves. Why was he even here? To aggravate her, to drive her out of her mid? He apparently wasn't going to help her with anything, so again why the hell was he here?

Hermione watched as Ginny played with Laylana. They were in Gryffindor Tower, and Ginny's bedroom. The school year had just started and the rest of the student body had joined the seventh –years. Ginny absolutely fell in love with Laylana, Jessica, and Ron Jr.

"You know." She said "it's so weird not having the seventh-year in the tower. Sixth years rule!" she giggled making Laylana giggle also.

"Yeah. Your year should be great. Unlike mine."

"Hermione what are you talking about? Your project is great. You have the most beautiful daughter, don't tell Harry and Ron I said that, and your husband is hot."

"My husband is Malfoy."

"So."

"So? So, Ginny he hates me and I hate him. He does absolutely nothing to help with Laylana, even where we're all in the same room."

"It's only been a week Hermione. Maybe he needs time to get use to the idea." She sighed.

"He's had time. The project officially begins tomorrow and he's acting like a jack ass.''

Ginny tickled Laylana. "Maybe you need to just to him to get his act together."

"Yeah right."

Hermione didn't know what to do. She really didn't want to get lower that an Outstanding, and she was going to try her hardest to het that. She was not going to ask him for help anymore. She had her pride.

"Okay well I'm going to go do my rounds and I'll be back to get Laylana in about thirty minutes."

"Take your time. Wait! What are you going to do about a babysitter tomorrow?"

"Oh me and some of the other girls kinda transformed and empty class room into a daycare."

"Daycare?"

"Yeah, where the kids can go during school hours. There's a signup sheet for workers on the announcement board if you want to sign up. It's only for fifth and sixth years.

"Cool. Will do. Have fun."

Hermione leaned down and kissed Laylana before she left to go do her rounds. It was pretty quiet tonight and she only found a Hufflepuff first year roaming the halls. He claimed he was lost and she let him off with a warning. The last place she checked was the library and she ran into Draco who was also doing his rounds. She said nothing to him.

Draco looked at her noticing her ignoring him. That bothered him. Where was the, why aren't you helping me, kind of questions? He sighed and looked at her, waiting for her to say something. She said nothing. Instead she turned around and walked the other way.

"Where are you going." He called after her.

"To get _my_ daughter."

Draco crossed his arms and frowned. Her daughter? What about their daught? This was a partnered project. They we're suppose to do this together. _I thought that's not what you wanted, _his conscience asked him.

"I don't want it." He said aloud, and walked the opposite way from her.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): To the people who actually read these. Thanks for the reviews and I checked my spelling this time for the people who's a bit irritated about that sorry. Hopefully I caught everything. Anyways here's another chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:All Harry Potter Characters belong to JKR**

Chapter 5

Draco sat on the sofa in his common room, and was doing Transfiguration homework, but he couldn't concentrate on the piece of parchment that was in front of him. It had been about three weeks since classes had started, and Draco was swamped with responsibility. He of course had his Head Boy duties, which kept him out to at least one in the morning sweeping the dark corridors. Then he had Quidditch practice which he had completely forgotten about especially him being captain, and now they had practice every Wednesday before dinner. Not to mention the school work that the teachers were loading on them because of their NEWTS.

If he was busy he couldn't imagine how Hermione was doing. She had school work, Head Girl duties, and dealing with the baby by herself. She hadn't asked him for help since that day at the store, and he hadn't offer. He knew that she had turned in a budget sheet and her essay so she was probably in good standing. He, on the other hand knew that his grade was dropping constantly. His essay was mostly about all the things Hermione did for the baby. He didn't spend any time with them, hell he didn't even sit with them during meal time, and he knew that McGonagall noticed.

There had been plenty of times when Draco would look up from his plate and watch the two. They seemed outcast by everyone else, some who had their partners or friends with them, though the Weasley girl would come and talk to her every now and then. But Hermione didn't seem to mind and always had a smile on her face when she looked down at the baby. Draco wanted to go over and apologize and be part of the project but at the last minute his Malfoy pride would hit him and he stayed seated.

Draco winced slightly and sat up a little as he felt something poking him in his back. He grabbed it, a baby rattle. He looked at it for a second then threw it across the room. He hadn't seen that brat for the last three weeks. Hermione had kept her out of his view, at least close up. She was in daycare all day and when Hermione got out of class, they went into her room or the library, and when it was time for them to do rounds, the baby was with the Weasley girl.

He sighed and looked up at the clock. Time to do rounds. He sat his homework down, picked up his wand, and felt. Almost like every night, no one was in the corridor and it got very boring extremely fast. He realized that he was nearing the library where he and Hermione always met up.

He groaned as he remembered kissing her. She had tasted so sweet and soft, and his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest, do a little dance then jump back in. It was a small kiss but it was the most sensational kiss he had ever had.

He finally reached the library and wasn't surprise to see Hermione coming out. She looked at him but said nothing. Draco took a deep breath,

"Hi." He said.

She didn't answer, but instead turned around and started to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me Granger" he spat. She continued to walk. Draco sighed and followed her.

"I said don't walk away."

"And why should I listen to you Malfoy?" she asked not looking at him but still walking.

"Because I…I—"

"You what? What could you possibly have to say to me, unless you opened you mouth to insult me. You got what you wanted. You have no involvement with Laylana or the responsibilities at all so what could you possibly have to say to me?"

Hermione stopped walked and looked at him. What was his deal? He ignored her and Laylana for the past three weeks and now all of a sudden he wanted to talk. What did he want?

"How's the baby." He mumbled.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Her name is Laylana and why do you care?"

"I don't!" he snapped.

"Of course you don't. You don't care about anyone but yourself. It's all about Draco Malfoy."

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you serious? Tell me something Malfoy if you get married have children are you going to treat them like you treat me and Laylana?"

"You're a mudblood."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And you a pureblood bastard, who's going to fail in school and in life. Good luck with that."

She continued on her way back to Gryffindor Tower to get Laylana. She fumed all the way there. That boy made her so mad. She hoped he did fail, and not graduate, she hoped he lost all of his money. Well maybe that was a little childish but still. He was stupid. Thinking he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, kiss whoever he wanted. Stupid kiss. She changed her mind. It wasn't the best kiss that she ever had, it was the worst. Those firm lips on hers, his intoxicating smell filling her lungs. She shook her head and snapped out of her trance. Okay maybe it was the best kiss ever

Draco sat down in a chair in Professor Snape's office. He and been in a bad mood every since Hermione had told him off that night, and that was two weeks ago. He had been quiet and moody, and no one cared. Everyone was too busy with school work or their fucking "families". He was very close at saying to hell with his pride and apologizing to Granger.

"Good evening Draco." Snape said. "I guess you're wondering why you're here."

"You guessed right."

"Don't get smart. Now let's see," He looked down at his desk, flipping through pieces of parchment. "It seems like you're doing very well in your school work."

"Okay." Draco said slowly.

"But we have a problem."

"With what?"

"With your project. The teachers have noticed that you have no involvement with it and Granger is doing everything."

"Hey I turned in my essay."

"Yes. You did and they talked about the things that Granger did. Draco participation is huge in this project."

"I don't see why we have to do this stupid project anyway."

"It's life training. Draco it's a good chance that if you don't pass you might not graduate."

Draco's mouth dropped open. "What! It's just one project! What about the rest of my grades"

"That why I said might not. You have a chance to but it's a risk."

"This is bullshit."

"Watch the language. " Snape crossed his arms. "I'd put my whole heart into this Draco. You know how you father is about your grade."

Draco said nothing. Grades were very important to his father. It was one of the things he actually cared about. He got up and walked out of Snape's office without a word.

He quickly made his way to the Great hall and looked around. He wiped the angry look off of his face and walked expressionist towards the Gryffindor table. He could feel people throwing questioning looks his way. What were they looking at? Can't a guy eat lunch? He took a deep breath and sat down next to Hermione and the baby.

Hermione watched as Draco sat next to her, with her mouth wide open. He started to fill his plate up with food as though it was the most natural thing in the world. He began to eat and looked at her.

"What?"

Hermione closed her mouth and cleared her head of confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Eating."

"Why?"

"Because I'm hungry."

"No. Why are you eating here?"

"This is where we have our meals at."

"Dammit Malfoy, you know what I'm talking about. Why are you sitting with me?"

"I thought I told you to call me Draco, _wife?_"

Hermione looked at him shocked. What…what was happening. Hermione looked down at Laylana who was sleeping peacefully in her baby basket, despite all of the noise that surrounded her, and thought about Draco's behavior. What his deal now? Why was he sitting near her in public? Hermione looked back at him, trying to figure it out. Suddenly she laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Your failing." She kept laughing.

"What?"

"You're failing, and now you want to help in order to pass. Wow and it's only been a few weeks."

Draco rolled his eyes and waited until she finished laughing. He really didn't think it was that funny.

"Are you done?"

She shook her head "Oh no. You wanna help now? I'm going to make you life a living hell."

It was Draco's turn to laugh. "Making my life a living hell? Have you seen me the last couple of weeks, it's been hell."

"Because of yourself, not me."

"Wanna bet." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Hermione took a sip of her water and began to get ready to go. She picked up Laylana and her bag full of books.

"You need to go get diapers for Laylana, she's running low." She said.

"I have practice after classes." He said.

"Oh well, you wanna past you'll do it." She smiled mockingly at him and turned around walking out of the Great Hall. Draco smile to himself, okay so he had to do some chores, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Hey everyone thankz for all the review. You have no idea how happy I was when I read that people actually liked the story. Thankz again. Okay on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter charters belong to JKR**

Chapter 6

Hermione finally closed her eyes as her head hit the pillow. It was finally September and already she felt worn out. Things were taking their toll on her and she just wanted to rest. She had no time to herself. She was so busy; she hadn't even had any time with her friends. The only time they talked was in class.

Then there was Malfoy. He was participating in the project, though he only helped when Hermione _told _not askedhim to do something. He had no physical contact with Laylana at all; hell he didn't even look at her. Every time she asked him to watch her or change her diaper or anything, he would make an excuse and leave. It made her unhappy, of course, but at least he was helping somewhat, with the budget and stuff.

She turned over, and his face began to etch itself into her mind. She guessed that he was cute. Hell what was she talking about he was hot. She smiled softly as she imagined his lips on hers. His lips on hers? What the hell was she thinking! She sat up quickly and pushed her hair back. She needed to relax. All the stress that she had was making her think sinful things about Malfoy that she didn't want to think about in the first place.

She looked over at Laylana who was still sleeping and smiled, that girl was always sleeping. She walked into her bathroom, and closed the door leaving it crack just a little in case Laylana started to cry.

* * *

_Draco drew her in his arms His hands cradled her face and he kissed her senseless. The kiss was hard but hot and passionate. He cupped her buttocks and lifted her up on the edge of a table. He spread soft kisses own her neck, unbuttoned her shirt, and removed her bra, while she tore at the buttons on his shirt. She leaned into his broad chest with hers, and he placed his mouth over her breast._

_He could feel her hands fumbling with his pants that clothed his swollen manhood. She reached in and stroked his hard member. Draco reached up and pushed her skirt up, pulled her wet panties to the side, and his fingers massaged her hot, wet flesh. He pressed her flat on the table and bunched her skirt up to her waist, his member throbbing in between her legs, grabbed the sides of her hips and thrust into her._

_She wrapped her legs around his waist and the table legs scrapped the floor loudly as he thrust into her again and again, she cried a loud cry. A baby's cry. Baby?_

Draco's eyes snapped open and he looked down to see his member standing straight up.

"No, no, no."

He tried to go back to sleep and finish his fantasy dream about Hermione but that cry filled his ears again. He sat up and listened. Man that baby had some lugs on her. He waited for a while to see if the baby would stop crying but she didn't. He stood up, opened his door, and looked towards Hermione's room. No wonder she was so loud, the door was wide open. He walked slowly to the door and looked in the room. Hermione wasn't there. Where the hell was she? He took a deep breath and walked in his eyes going to the bathroom door which was cracked open. He peaked in and saw Hermione in the tub. He swore softly. Great place to find the woman who he was just having a sexual fantasy about, he thought, though he could only see the back of her head. Why didn't she hear the baby?

Draco looked at the baby in the bassinet. He walked over to her and looked down. Her tiny hands punched the air, and her face was purple from the crying. Draco took a deep breath and awkwardly picked her up. He rocked her slowly hoping that the crying would stop, but it didn't.

"Please stop crying" he whispered to her, though she didn't stop. "Are you hungry, need a diaper change? Well you're just going to have to wait for your mother, because I don't know how to do those." More crying.

Draco groaned "Laylana, please. It'll be alright. I promise."

His eyes widen as Layalan's cried ceased. He smiled to himself and looked down at her. She was looking up at him, her eyes wide and curious. She smiled and made a gurgling sound. Draco felt his heart drop as he looked into her hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry Laylana." He whispered, "I was stupid. Really stupid. I guess I was just scared. Who couldn't fall in love with someone as beautiful as you, and you're all mine. I promise I'll be the best father."

He didn't know where the words came from but, Draco meant every word he said. He didn't try to question this new feeling that he felt for this little girl. He didn't want to, it was different, he never felt anything like it, and he loved it.

"I told you she was beautiful."

Draco tuned around quickly to find Hermione leaning against the bathroom door, a towel wrapped around her. She looked so hot. His breath picked up and he turned back around.

"We're going to leave while you get dressed." He mumbled.

Hermione blushed and nodded her head. They left her alone, as Draco closed the door. As soon as he left a big smile appeared on her face. Finally. They could raise Laylana like they were suppose to. Together. She quickly dressed and walked into the common, thinking about what Malfoy had just proclaimed to Laylana. Draco was pacing back and forth rocking Laylana.

"I think she's asleep." He whispered.

"Yeah. You can put her back into her bassinet." Hermione followed him back into the bedroom.

"Where were you when she was crying her lungs out?"

"Taking a bath. I feel asleep. I was so tired I guess I didn't hear her."

"Well she was really screaming." He laid her down "You must have been exhausted not to hear her."

"Yeah."

Draco turned and looked at her, his dream coming back to him. She gave a start as he reached out and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Her face was warm and gentile.

Hermione nuzzled against his hand, he was making her feel soft and cuddly on the inside, making her yearn for…for...Merlin knows what! She was as virgin, and never really had been given the "sex" talk before. She had never felt these feelings.

She pushed his hand away "Stop that! I don't…I don't like that."

"Liar."

"I think I know when—"

He leaned over and silenced her with a soft kiss. His tongue traced her lips with challenging persistence until she invited him in. This invasion caused an almost immediate surge of pleasure. Then, just when she was beginning to get the hang of it, he pulled away.

"Good night Hermione." He walked out of the room leaving a shocked and dazed look her Hermione's face.

"What…how…he…wow,"

* * *

Hermione sat in Harry's and Lisa's common room, along with Ron, Parvarti, and Ginny. They each were very glad that they finally had enough time to talk though their busy schedules.

The babies lay on the floor, Ginny tickling each one of them. Laylana and Jessica laughed each time but Ron Jr. cried.

"What a crybaby." Ginny teased, and they all laughed except for Ron.

"My son just doesn't like to be touched."

"Yeah Ron, because babies are so independent."

"He is."

Ginny shook her head and looked at Hermione.

"Where is Malfoy?"

"Oh he had an extra practice this week. Actually he wanted to see Laylana and I was going to take her down to the field. Could you walk with me Gin?"

"Sure."

Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ron while Ginny put a small jacket on Laylana. They left and made their way down to the Quidditch field.

"So at the end of the week Laylana transforms. What age will she be?" Ginny asked.

"Three"

"Are you excited?"

"Very."

"So Malfoy? He seems to be smitten with her?"

"Yeah. He's been like that for a week or so. He spoils her."

"I would love to be Malfoy's child."

Hermione looked at her questioning look.

"Well you know if there wasn't a threat of Dark Arts, or rudeness, or…wait I'd just want their money."

Hermione laughed and she took a deep breath.

"Malfoy kissed me again."

Ginny skidded to a half the baby basket knocking into her thighs. "What? Again? When did he kiss you the first time? And why am I just now knowing?"

"It was the day we first went to Hogsmeade. It was just a small kiss. But then he went and kissed me again."

"Wow." Ginny said shocked. They started to walk again "So, was it good?"

Hermione smiled. "It was amazing. I mean it's Draco Malfoy and you know what people think when they hear the name Draco Malfoy."

"Hot, buff, steamy, sexy, strong, a big—"

"Ginny!"

She laughed "So how did it happen?''

Hermione explained the situation they were in and how it happened. "I've never felt that way before with anybody."

"Wow. So do you think anything is going to come from it?"

"I don't' know. We haven't spoken about it all. I just know that if Harry and Ron find out they're going to be pissed."

"Oh don't worry about them." Ginny said stopping. She handed Hermione the baby basket. "Look I'm gonna leave you here. Malfoy is alright for now, the rest of the Slytherns...ew…can't stand to be around them."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later Gin."

"Make sure you do."

Draco watched Hermione walk to the edge of the field. She looked so beautiful. Long brown lashes fanned her eyes and long brown hair tumbled down her back. He could tell that she was nervous from the fast rising and falling of her chest that was very visible. Unconsciously he fantasized burying his face in their softness. He could see his hands filling themselves with her breast.

Draco felt himself getting hard and he stilled his broom. He looked out over at his team.

"Bring it in!"

Draco talked to the players for a few minutes then flew down to where Hermione stood holding Laylana.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey. How's the most beautiful girl in the world?"

Hermione stiffed for a second before she realized that he was talking about Laylana.

"Oh um she's good. We went to go see her Uncle Harry, and Uncle Ron."

Draco rolled his eyes and sat his broom down. He picked Laylana up from her baby basked, and kissed her. "Are you hungry sweetheart? Mommy will feed you when we get inside."

Hermione smiled and nodded. Draco placed her back into the basket and picked up his broom.

They made their way to the Great hall. Hermione bit her lip as she looked at Draco. She really wanted to talk to him about the kiss. They finally arrived and Hermione turned to him.

"Draco I want to ask you—"

"Look there's Blaise. I'm going to go show Laylana off to him." He picked her up and walked away.

Hermione stood there with an empty baby basket._ Did he just blow me off, _she thought.

**(A/N): Hoped you like it please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Hey everyone sorry for the long update but I do have classes and job and a life, but sorry about it so instead of one chapter today you get 2. I wrote chapter eight in my classes when the professor was getting boring. Anyway I hope you enjoy and leave positive comments. Oh yeah thanks for the last set of comments...alright enough with me typing away about me lets get to Draco and Hermione...**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR.**

Chapter 7

Draco sat in the Transfiguration room with Hermione and Laylana beside him. Today was the day that the babies were to be tested to make sure that the needs of the baby was meet both emotionally and physically. He had to admit that he loved his daughter and without him even noticing he didn't think of her like a project. He spoiled her like crazy, buying her many toys, from his own money, every time we went into Hogsmade. He also poured lots of love into her. He wanted her to be loved, unlike him who felt as though he wasn't love by his parents.

He looked at Hermione who was sitting very stiffly next to him. He knew that she wanted to discuss the kiss that they had shared. Though it was amazing, it confused him. He had emotions running though his body that concerned her and he didn't know how to react. He should be disgusted. She was a mudblood for Merlin's sake. He shouldn't be kissing her, much less having feeling for her.

"Alright you're all here to find out if your child's emotional and physical being is intact. You will wave you wand over the child twice. One for the physical needs and you will say Specialis Revelio and the spell for the emotion one with is Specialis Revelia. Make sure you pronounce them correctly. If a green bubble emerges from the baby mouth it means that all is well and the baby's needs are met and it feels connected to the family as one. Yellow is the opposite. It might mean that the baby's needs aren't met and something in the family is confusing it. Please keep you wand over your child until I mark its color."

"Do you want to do it?" Hermione asked looking at Draco. He shook his head his eyes on Laylana.

"No, you can."

Hermione waved her wand over Laylana and muttered the appropriate spell. They both watch her anticipating the color of the bubble that would show out of their child. Yellow.

Draco eyes widen with shock. Yellow? Their baby was perfect. There was nothing wrong with her? He couldn't understand. She wasn't sick and emotionally wise, she seemed to be alright. Hermione understood completely. If she guessed correctly the emotional state of Laylana was probably the reason her "check up" was yellow. She put the blame on Draco. If he would have just accepted the responsibility earlier instead of a week ago, she probably would have been green.

Hermione looked around at the other results. Blaise and Hannah results were green. Harry and Lisa's were green, and Ron and Parviti's was yellow. She scrunched up her face in confusion. Ron and Parviti always seemed to have a good relationship between them and Ron Jr. She wondered what would be wrong.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, yellow." McGonagall said sounding a little disappointed, she continued on to the other students.

"I don't understand." Draco whispered.

"Draco, she's yellow probably because of you."

"Me? What did I do?" he asked stupidly.

Hermione gave him a look.

"Oh yeah."

Hermione scoffed but smiled.

"Please place your essays and budget sheet on my desk and you can leave."

Hermione handed Draco her papers, so he could turn them in while she gathered her books and Laylana. Her mind was once again on Draco and the kiss. She had been wanting to ask him about it, but she noticed that every time she tried to bring it up, he changed the subject or left. She guessed that it didn't mean anything to him and if it didn't mean anything to him, it wouldn't mean anything to her. She wasn't going to beg for his kisses. No. The only relationship they had was being good parents to Laylana. No romance involved.

* * *

Hermione laid her back against the warm grass, one arm thrown across her eyes. She took several deep breaths as she listened to Ginny talk, who was sitting next to her.

"Have you thought about doing more to him" she asked looking across the lake.

"I haven't done anything to him, Gin. He kissed me."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't think about…you know…fucking him."

"Ginny! You don't have to say—"

"Oh come on Hermione. You've heard worse."

Hermione sighed and sat up, "Well to answer your question, no I haven't thought that way about him. I mean how am I suppose to fantasize about something like that when I've never seen anything like that before."

Ginny laughed. "Oh Hermione."

"But forget about that; forget about the fact that Draco Malfoy kissed me. It doesn't matter anymore. It's the past."

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?"

"I don't!"

"Yes you do. Malfoy kissed me, Malfoy doesn't help out, Malfoy helps out now but he's ignoring me and super hot kiss that we shared."

Hermione groaned and looked out over the lake. She didn't know how many times those thoughts ran though her head but she was getting confused. Hell she was already confused.

"Is it possible that you might fancy him?"

Hermione eyes snapped to her, "Fancy him?"

"You know fancy, as in like him?"

"I know what it means Ginny." She snapped, "No. No I do not fancy him."

"Why not? He obviously likes you enough to kiss you and he's hotter than the sun itself."

"Ginny, I'm not suppose to like him. It was only one kiss. It didn't mean anything at all."

Ginny crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Well you know what they saw dragons are attracted to cats."

Hermione looked at her weird, "They don't say that."

"Well they should."

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes tightly against the sunlight that was streaming into her bedroom. As much as she wanted to stay curled up warm in her bed, she knew that she had homework to do and she wanted to spend some one-on-one time with Laylana. She yawned and slowly opened her eyes as she sat up.

"Bam, bam, bam."

Hermione's eyes swung to the floor and they widen as they fell on a tiny girl who was having the time of her life playing with Hermione's wand. Of course she was a little taller, but her light brown hair had turned a dark brown and curled at the end. Her eyes were still the same beautiful hazel color that it had been. Hermione thought she was the most beautiful child she had ever laid her eyes on.

"Mommy." He little voice cried "mommy gets up."

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. She jumped out of bed and carefully picked her up.

"I hungry." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Okay. Well let's go see daddy then we'll go eat."

Laylana struggled in Hermione's arms, "Daddy!" Hermione sat her down and she ran out of the room towards Draco's room, and started pounding on the door.

"Laylana stop. Daddy's asleep."

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Laylana!"

Draco's door swung open and he looked angry at Hermione.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked his voice still groggy from sleep.

Hermione smiled.

"Daddy!"

Draco looked down at the little girl who grabbed a hold of his legs, and he smiled. He glanced at Hermione with a questioning look.

"She must have transformed last night." Hermione said "I'd say she's about three."

Draco leaned down and picked her up.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered to her.

"I's hungry."

"Let's get dressed and get something to eat." Hermione said taking her out of Draco's arms. She whined.

"I wanna stay with daddy!" she cried.

Draco watched Laylana struggle in Hermione's arms with a huge smile on his face. His little girl was no three and seemed to have loved Draco, despite him ignoring her throughout most of her "newborn" days.

He walked back into his room and quickly dressed wanting to show off Laylana to everyone. Especially Blaise, he was always making some snide remark about Laylana's blood type, and then he'd just laughed when Draco defended her. Stupid Bastard. He'd show him. His daughter was going to be the most beautiful, the smartest child ever. Who cared that she was considered half-blood. They could be smart, talented, and beautiful.

_Just like Hermione_, Draco conscience whispered to him. Draco felt a pang of guilt but quickly dismissed it when he heard Laylana's voice.

"Coming!" he yelled. He picked up his wand and walked out of his room.

When they reached the Great Hall their ears and eyes were filled with laughter and three-year-olds running around, their parents chasing after them.

Draco laughed as he saw Own, Blaise's son, stand up on the table and throw a glass of wither pumpkin juice or orange juice across the table and land on a third year girl who shrieked loudly. Blaise grabbed him and sat him sternly in his seat, scowling at him.

Hermione eyes widen as Ron ran up to her breathing hard. He held his chest for a while before speaking to her.

"Ron…Jr…can't…catch him." He struggled.

"What? What's happening?" she asked, struggling with Laylana who also wanted to get down and join the fun, but Hermione had a hold on her.

"They've all went crazy, since they've transformed. Harry told me that Jessica tore all of his school books. It took an hour to reparo all of them."

Ron's eyes widen as Ron Jr. ran past him laughing and Ron ran after him.

Hermione and Draco walked over to their usual spot and sat down. Hermione placed Laylana between them and she quickly slid off her seat to play with the others, but Draco grabbed her and sat her in his lap.

"Here, Eat." He handed her a piece of toast.

Thirty minutes later, a room completely trashed, and a combination of cried and laughter, and completely exhausted seventh years, Dumbledore stood up to address them with a smile on his face.

"Aw, I see the transformation went well, I see."

"What are we suppose to do. They're acting…mad."

"Indeed Mr. Thomas, but what do you expect. They are three year olds. They are not going to act as if they are your age. You as parents will raise them and teach them right from wrong."

He smiled again and dismissed them. Most of them quickly went towards the daycare even though It was Saturday and they had no classes.

"Monie!"

Hermione turned around to find Ginny holding her hands out.

"I want her. She's so cute."

Hermione handed her over, "here take her for a while."

"I don't think—"Draco started uncomfortably.

"No it's fine. Ginny you take Laylana and Draco and I will talk."

Ginny smiled knowingly and walked away, Laylana pulling at her hair.

"Talk?" Draco asked "About what?"

"Stuff." Hermione turned to him and he took a step back.

"Well…umm…I have to do something."

"You're not getting away from me Draco Malfoy!"

Draco turned around and walked quickly away from her. Damn she couldn't give it up could she. He didn't want to talk about that stupid kiss that never should have happened in the first place. He ignored her as he heard her yell his name. He had to get away from her. Far away.

**(A/N) Alright if you want to review if not then well you don't have to but I'd like you to. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Three weeks of ignoring, hiding, or pretending not to hear Hermione was harder than Draco anticipated. She was so fucking annoying. Never let up on anything. Gods! All this about a kiss that he wanted to forget about, but he couldn't for two reasons. One was that Hermione kept trying to hunt him down and ask him about it and two, his sexual fantasy dreams about her, those were really kissing him.

Draco turned down a dark corridor, hoping to finish his rounds soon, he was tired and it was a long day. After classes he looked after Laylana the rest of the day. She could tire any man out and she got into everything. Draco tried to discipline her, but every time he looked into her eyes, he melted. Hermione was usually the one who said no, or gave her small hand a little tap when she misbehaved.

He sighed and looked up his heart stopping. Hermione was walking straight towards him her hair billowing behind her. She had a determined look on her face. Draco quickly turned around once again trying to escape her presence.

"Oh no you don't Draco Malfoy." He heard her say.

Draco picked up his speed and looked behind him. Hermione pulled out her wan and before he could react he hit him.

"Petrificus Totalus"

Draco felt his body stiffen and lock as he fell face first on the floor. Little bitch.

Hermione smiled triumphantly as the spell hit Draco. Why didn't she think of that before? She was suppose to be the smartest witch of her age. Stupid little ferret. Tried to run away again. Well she finally caught up with him and she wasn't going to let him get away.

She walked up to his stiff body and turned him over with her foot. She laughed as she saw his face. He was pissed.

"Well you didn't think you could run away forever did you husband?"

He said nothing. Hermione laughed again and sat next to him, her wand twirling though her fingers.

"Do you know what we're gonna talk about husband? We are going to talk about those kisses you gave me. Yep. I wanna know why dark, dangerous, evil, manipulating, pureblood Draco Malfoy kissed a filthy, dirty, know-it-all, bookworm, mudblood, like me."

Hermione laughed. She knew that she was making him extremely uncomfortable, but she didn't care. She had been haunted by him in her dreams, every since that first kiss, for weeks. She was going to get some answers.

"Am I a bet? Are you trying to get me to you Dark Lord or father so they can kiss me or something?'' She stood up and looked down."I'm gonna let get you go and if you even think about running or trying to curse me I'll curse you so fast you pureblood ancestors won't know that it's coming. Understand?"

He gave no answer, and she lifted the curse. Draco stood up quickly his eyes shooting fire out at her. His hands was about to go for his wand but her threat echoed in his mind and he knew that she'd get him before he got her.

"You little mudblood bitch! How dare you?" he yelled at her.

"Answer my questions Malfoy."

Draco looked away from her. He knew he was stuck.

"Why did you kiss me?"

He sighed and crossed his arms, "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No! I don't. Why are you obsessed with this?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because my arch nemesis keeps kissing me.

"Don't you think your being a little dramatic?"

"No I don't."

"You know what Granger the question isn't why did I kiss you? The question is why did you kiss me back?"

That shut her up. Draco smiled to himself at catching her off guard. Her mouth dropped open and she stuttered some words before the heat went back into her eyes and she looked at him.

"Fifty points from Slytherin." She stated.

Draco gasped "What?" he asked incredibly "For what?"

"For…for…name calling." She said stupidly. She couldn't really think of anything else he had done to her that night.

"Oh. You want to play that game?" he laughed "Alright. A hundred points from Gryffindor for using curses in the corridors."

"Excuse me! A hundred points from Slytherin for…not answering Head Girl on command."

"I answered you. I said I don't know. A hundred points from Gryffindor for its Head Girl being a bitch."

"You can't take pints away for that. A hundred points from Slytherin for being a jackass."

"What is that?"

Hermione searched her mind and a small smile formed on her face, "It's a donkey."

"A donkey. You're calling me a donkey." He laughed. "I've never heard anybody call someone a donkey before."

Hermione looked at Draco with a sneer on her face, but couldn't help but smile at his continued laughter. She guessed it was funny calling someone a donkey. She had never thought about that before.

A few moments later the laughter stopped and they other looked at each other awkwardly.

"Why did you kiss me? Really?" she asked.

Draco looked at her. "Granger I don't know. Really. I don't. You were just there."

"Both times? I was just there?"

"Yeah."

"So you're saying if it was anyone else you would have kissed them also?"

Draco thought he heard a disappointing sound in her voice, but he ignored it. "Yeah I would. It was nothing special Granger. I was probably just horney or something. You mean absolutely nothing to me, if you did I'd kill myself." He lied. A bold face lie. But he had to lie. To her and to himself.

Hermione felt a stab to her heart. He didn't think she was special. She knew that she shouldn't feel this way but she did and it made her mad.

"I never asked you if you had feelings for me ferret boy. I just asked why you kissed me and now that I know, I can put it behind me and concentrate on raise Laylana."

Draco's eyes snapped towards her, "with me." He said.

"With you." She said simply.

Draco watched as she turned around and walked away. Hermione Granger meant nothing to him. He turned around and walked the other way. Nothing.

* * *

Hermione handed Laylana a piece of apple at breakfast the next morning. She took a bite then spit it out of her mouth. The piece of apple landed on the table.

"Laylana, you don't spit." Hermione said to her.

"Yucky."

"Here eat this." Draco said handing her a piece of bacon

"She doesn't need that. She needs some fruit." Hermione argues.

"And she has fruit." Pointing to the cup of orange juice.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Laylana was already completely spoiled by Draco and she didn't want her to grow up a brat also.

"Students may I have you attention."

The student body looked up at Dumbledore who was smiling over them all.

"I seems as though we have a little problem on our hands. This morning coming down to breakfast, Professor Flitwick noticed that almost all of the Slytherin and Gryffindor pebbles that were earned disappeared. " The students murmured among themselves.

Hermione looked at Draco quickly, she was stunned. How could she not think people wouldn't notice that all the Gryffindor and Slytherin house points were gone. Draco just laughed.

"It's not funny" she whispered.

"I would like to find out who was responsible. So for those whose like to confess can do so after breakfast."

Hermione felt light headed and her breath picked up. Draco looked as though she was crazy.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"We're going to get expelled. I'm going to lose my badge. I'll be kick of Hogwarts with nowhere to go. I'll be a homeless witch with no education living on the—"

"Shut up!"

Draco looked at her astounded. That girl just wouldn't stop talking. "Calm down. We don't have to turn ourselves in. I doubt that Dumbledore knows that you took the points away."

"Me! So I took point away from my own house did I?"

Draco just smiled.

"I'm going to tell him we did it. It's the right thing to do." She said nervously.

"You Gryffindors, so noble."

"You Slytherins, so bastard like."

Draco put his hands over Laylana's ears. "Such language."

Hermione ignored him and waited until most of the people in the great hall had left. Then she made her way up to Dumbledore, Draco did not follow. She scoffed and took a deep breath.

"Professor. It was me. I took points from Slytherin." She whispered.

Dumbledore looked at her kindly. "Do you mind tell me why, Miss Granger?"

"It was out of anger. I'm sorry."

He nodded. "I don't believe you took points from your own house, so who did?"

She looked back at Draco who rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Aww I see."

"I'll accept any punishment that's due professor. Expulsion, my Head Girl badge,--"

"Miss Granger ! Though it was very irresponsible for you to act that way out of anger there will be no expulsion or removal of your badge. Instead you and Mr. Malfoy will receive, two day of detention starting on Wednesday. "

Hermione let out a long sigh and smiled. She nodded her head.

"Thank you sire and I promise this will never happen again."

"I should hope not Miss Granger."

Hermione walked back to the table and grabbed Laylana's hand.

"Thanks for helping me." She said "We have detention Wednesday and Thursday"

"You have a big mouth. Now I'm going to miss practice because of you."

"Stop being a baby."

"By daddy. Kiss, kiss."

Draco leaned down and kissed Laylana on the forehead.

"Bye sweetheart."

"Well at least you're nice to someone." Hermione mumbled, but Draco heard her.

"Excuse me? Nice?"

"Nothing." Hermione grabbed her things and started towards the doors. "See you later" she called out.

Draco watched them walk out. What was she walking about? He was nice to people. He was very nice to people. Who the hell was she? Shit he was nice. Nice dammit!


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): Hey everyone thanks for all of the reviews. So when I got home last night I noticed that Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets was on but it was going off, every time Harry says "There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid" I cry. Yes I do. I thought that that was just interesting. Anyway I know it's taking a while for Draco to confess to his true feelings, but this is Draco Malfoy! Don't worry its coming up soon. Thanks for reading my faithful readers.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR**

Chapter 9

Hermione sat in her common room trying to concentrate on the potion's essay that Snape had assigned that day. She had been sitting there for about thirty minutes and only had three sentences down on her piece of parchment. She was distracted and she wanted to get away but she couldn't.

She was stuck with Laylana who had so much energy; Hermione couldn't keep up with her. She had managed to grab a hold of her wand and when Hermione tried to take it back, blue sparks shot out hitting Hermione full in the face. She had turned a deep green and Laylana had laughed. After fixing herself back to her right self, Laylana thought that it would be nice to take a tumble in the fireplace, though it wasn't lit Hermione thanked the gods, but Laylana was covered with ash and soot from head to toe. It took forever to clean her up.

Hermione sighed and looked down at Laylana who was currently ramming the toy broom that Draco brought her, into the side of the couch, which was annoying Hermione greatly.

"Laylana, sweetheart stop. Mummy's trying to so work."

Laylana stopped, looked up at Hermione, squinted her eyes and said one word. "No." She continued with the broom.

Hermione felt her mouth drop a little. No? She had never said no to her before.

"I said stop Laylana. I mean it."

Laylana shook her brown tresses, "No."

Hermione sat her parchment and book aside and grabbed Laylana off of the broom.

"You do not say no to mummy." Hermione said sternly.

Laylana looked as though she had fire in her eyes as she raised her small hand and hit Hermione on the knee.

"NO!"

Hermione's eyes widen. Did her child just hit her? Yeah she did.

"You don't hit—"

Laylana took her hand and swatted Hermione on her nose. Hermione's free hand held it. It wasn't that it hurt, it was from shock.

Hermione firmly held her and popped her three times on the hand. Laylana looked at her for a moment.

"You do not hit."

Laylana cried, and cried, and cried, and cried. Hermione sighed as Laylana threw herself on the floor and cried like her life was ending. Hermione wanted to laugh but held herself in check. She knew what Laylana was doing, wanting attention, and for Hermione to apologize to her. She wasn't.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

Draco walked in and threw his broom down, rushing over to where Hermione and Laylana was, who was banging her tiny fist on the floor.

"Nothing, she just got a little spanking, if you want to call it that."

"Why?"

Laylana looked up at Draco. She ran to him crying her little eyes out, shooting daggers at Hermione.

"Daddy!''

Draco picked her up and comforted her.

"It's alright baby." He soothed "What did she do."

"She hit me." Hermione answered.

Draco's eyebrows raised and he looked down at Laylana who was tightening her grip around his neck.

"Maybe she was playing."

Hermione gasped and stood up. "Draco she hit her mother."

"Well she doesn't know right from wrong." Draco said defending her. He just couldn't think of his little angel hitting anyone, especially her mother.

"She knows the word stop. And I told her to."

"Maybe she just—"

"Oh forget it!" Hermione grabbed her things and made her way to her room. She couldn't believe that Draco wasn't going to discipline Laylana after what she did. Was she being dramatic? She didn't think so. A husband is suppose to support the wife. She laughed as she slammed her door. Malfoy supporting Granger, yeah right.

* * *

Draco walked into the classroom, he was running late to detention, because he had to drop Laylana off to Ginny. As much as the Weasley's names made him shiver, she was the only person he'd leave Laylana with. Potter or boy Weasley was out of the question.

"Mr. Malfoy nice to know you showed up." Professor Flitwick said.

"Sorry Professor."

He made his way to a desk. The only other desk in the classroom, besides the one that Hermione was sitting in. she had her head down as though she was sleeping and didn't look up at him.

"Alright, I'm going to go to my office really quick. The door will be locked so don't think about trying to get out. Wands?"

Draco scoffed, "What if we get attacked?"

"I doubt that Mr. Malfoy."

Draco watched as Hermione sat up and handed her wand over. He did the same with some reluctance.

"Try not to talk. This is detention." He said sarcastically as he smiled and left them alone.

Draco sighed and looked over at Hermione. She had her head down again completely ignoring him. He knew she was upset with him about the whole Laylana thing.

He looked at the back of her head. It looked so soft and he knew that if he touched it, it would be. She was breathing deeply and he didn't know if she was really slept or not.

"I'm sorry." He said trying to see if she was awake. If she wasn't than she'd never know that he apologized, if she was…well…

"Yeah right."

Draco groaned and leaned back in his chair "I am. Dammit Granger I don't know how to raise a child. And Laylana, I mean when I look in her eyes, she catches me and I get caught up. If that makes any since."

Hermione sat up and looked at him a shocked look on her face. "You're actually telling me your feeling?"

"Not feelings Granger."

Hermione shrugged, "I know you get caught up with her Malfoy but children need discipline. If they don't get it how will they know what's right and wrong. I love Laylana, with my whole heart, but she disrespected me. "

"I know, okay. I know. I'm sorry for not backing you up."

Draco didn't know why he was apologizing. Malfoy's didn't apologize for anything that they did. Though every time he was with Hermione he could feel the walls that he built up, crumpling and it was getting harder for him to build them back up. He would find himself thinking about her and not scolding himself until a few hours later and even then it wasn't as intense as it first was, or should be.

"Didn't think it would be this hard." Hermione whispered.

Draco said nothing. His mind was going back to his dreams where in almost each one, he was fucking her. A smile smile formed on his face, his eyes flossed over, and his breath picked up.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned looking at him.

"Have you ever wanted to do something that you know would shame yourself and your family?" he asked not realizing what he was doing.

"What?"

"Say you wanted to do something, but you know people would look at you differently; be ashamed of you even though what you wanted to do wasn't that bad. It wouldn't hurt anyone."

Hermione frowned slightly. He was talking crazy. He didn't even look as though he was fully there and she wondered if he had mental problems. Knowing him he probably did.

"What do you want to do? I mean what has you so afraid. You're a _Malfoy_ aren't you guy's suppose to do anything you want?"

Hermione almost choked on her spit as his eyes snapped to hers. She didn't know a lot about sex and stuff, but the look in his eyes was clearly lust. She could feel her body shake as he stood up and made his way over to her.

She sat, breathing hard as he stood in front of her. He placed his hands flat on her desk and leaned into her. She leaned back.

"Would you do it?" he whispered.

Hermione was silent.

"Would you do it?" he repeated.

She looked into his gray eyes which was hot with passion. His blonde hair fell gently into his face and she wanted to run her fingers through his hair. She could feel his breath on her face, that's how close he was to her. She nodded her head and whispered out a shaky, "yes."

Draco's lips met her and there was urgency in her as she stood up and leaned into him, lifting her hands to her shoulders.

As Draco kissed her in the detention room, he tried to remember that he wasn't suppose to be kissing her. He mudblood, but he was. How ironic. He was now kissing the most desirable woman he had ever come across. Instead of being disguised at himself as he should be, he felt refreshingly aroused. He knew that she couldn't stand him, yet she responded to him.

Hermione moaned softly as Draco's hand met the soft curve of her breast, his thumb brushing against the most sensitive part. He disconnected the kiss and smiled burying himself in her hair.

"This was it, wasn't it." He heard he whisper.

Draco smile vanished from his face and he softly pushed her away. As much as he wanted to kiss her again, he couldn't. Could he? No. Yes. He was so confused he wanted to scream.

"We can't do this again." He choked out, his voice raspy still full of passion.

Hermione took several deep breaths, tears coming to her eyes. Not because he said that they couldn't do it again, but because she had realized something. He liked Draco Malfoy. Like, liked him liked him.

She pushed him further away from her and she went back to her seat. What would happen if harry and Ron found out or their classmate or the world! The mudblood fancied the pureblood. She guessed this was what Draco was talking about.

"I'm sorry." He whispered "I don't know why…it can't happen again."

Hermione scoffed, "yeah and I bet that was what you told yourself the last two time huh?"

Draco sighed and went to her. He knelt down but he didn't touch her.

"I'm confused. I don't know why I'm…it's just… to tell you the truth I'm ashamed."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Ashamed?"

"Yeah. I mean—"

"Hermione pushed Draco and he feel on his back. "You don't have to feel ashamed of me Malfoy. It's not like we're together or anything. You have nothing from me, so don't be ashamed. Especially of me. If anything I should be ashamed to have someone like you put their nasty lips on me!"

Draco looked up at her but said nothing. She put her head down on the desk again. He took a deep breath and stood up. He wasn't ashamed of her. Like she said they weren't together. But he was ashamed of his feelings towards Hermione and he would have to deal with them himself. It wasn't like he had someone to talk to.

The door opened and Professor Flitwick walked back in holding stacks of parchments.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're standing. Maybe you should be seated for the remainder of your detention."

Draco walked to his seat and sat down. He placed his head on his desk and closed his eyes, wanting to forget everything that just happened.

**(A/N): Don't forget to review. Oh and I know the detention thing is a little muggle like, but I liked it like that, plus it got my point across right?**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): Hey everyone that's for the review. Sorry about the grammar stuff again. I'm not a professional, I'm a History major not a English major lol but I do apologize. Anyway. I have no more chapters written right now so I'm just gonna have to write another chapter while I'm at work, hopefully. Anyway enjoy the next chapter...Oh I know it's taking forever for Hermione and Draco to actually admit to liking each other, but once again it Draco Malfoy. He's not going to just say his feeling with out have his Malfoy moments, same with Hermione. Alright enough with me talking cause I'm sure you guys don't want to read what I'm talking about. You want to read the next chapter! "Get on with" the people yell.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR**

Chapter 10

Hermione and Ginny walked to the Quidditch field with the rest of their classmates, Laylana between them holding their hands. The weather was nice, but a little chilly, enough to have on a light jacket. It was a pretty good day for a Quidditch game. Today, Slytherin verses Hufflepuff. Draco had dressed Laylana in all green including giving her an enchanted snake that hissed. It was currently hanging around her neck.

"So you're in love with Draco Malfoy." Ginny said.

"Like! Not love and be quiet. I don't want people to know. Call him…I don't know Alexander."

Ginny laughed, "Okay, so you're in _like_ with Alexander. Do you think he likes you back?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I think so but he's so…ugh…Malfoy!"

"Yep, you know those Malfoy's…I mean Alexander's." Ginny said, "One of a kind."

Hermione sighed and picked up Laylana as they went up the wooden staircase to get to their seats.

"I'd never admit it to him." She told Ginny.

"Maybe you should."

"What?"

"If you tell him maybe he'll be comfortable enough to tell you back."

"Or make fun of me for the rest of my life. No, I can't do that."

Hermione made her way over to where Harry and Ron stood. She didn't realize the nasty glances that were tossed her way.

"Hey guys." Ginny said bubbly.

"Hermione!" Ron said shocked, pointing at Laylana, "What the hell is she wearing!"

Hermione looked down at Laylana who was currently hitting Harry with her snake.

"Malfoy dressed her.'' She said simply.

"Well you should have changed her, bringing her dressed like that. How could you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Grow up Ronald."

She gave Laylana, who was still hitting Harry, a firm "stop." She looked as though she was going to ignore her mother but decided against it and stop.

Hermione was never interested in Quidditch games, unless it involved Harry and even then it sometimes bored her, and she's much rather had a good book to read then watch people fly on brooms. She looked over at Harry and noticed that Jessica or Lisa wasn't with him.

"Where is Jessica, Harry?" she asked.

"With her mum on the Ravenclaw side." He mumbled watching the game.

Hermione looked up and noticed Draco flying slowly around looking for the Snitch. She felt as though she had to throw up. She guessed that many girls felt the way that she did, knowing that the guy that they liked, would never like them back, even in wizard years.

"Daddy! My daddy! Hi daddy!"

Hermione smiled as Laylana tried to get Draco's attention but he couldn't hear her. She looked back at Hermione and narrowed her eyes.

"My daddy." She said.

Hermione smiled and nodded her head, not noticing the intense passion behind the little girl's voice. She looked down at the ground and tried to concentrate, in her mind, on her Transfiguration note. She didn't want to think about Malfoy, or anything associated with him right now.

"Dammit! "She heard Ron yelling a few minutes later. She looked up to see the Gryffindors groaning and the Slytherins cheering their heads off.

"The game is over already?" she asked.

"Damn Malfoy." Harry said.

"Slytherin won?"

"Yeah. " Ron said "That means we have to play them. That's great. He's gotten better. Harry hasn't never been able to catch the Snitch that fast in a game."

Harry and Ron started to make their way down the stairway, mumbling to themselves. Harry looked back at Hermione who was still sitting with Ginny, Laylana in her lap.

"You guys coming."

"I'm going to wait for Malfoy." Hermione answered.

Ron turned quickly around. "Malfoy! What do you want with that git?"

"Oh I don't' know. Maybe his daughter wants to see him." She said sarcastically.

Ron crossed his arms. "I still don't understand why—"

"Ron." Harry interrupted. "Let's go. See ya Hermione, Ginny, Laylana."

Hermione waved goodbye. Ginny snatched Laylana from her lap and held her up about her head. They both laughed happily.

"So Malfoy said he wanted to see Laylana after the game?" Ginny asked.

"No but—"

"That what I thought. You just wanted to see his hot, glistening, sweaty body."

"Ginny! No. I mean yeah it would be nice…no…no… I don't. I just thought he might want to see Laylana before he goes partying in the Slytherin common room, which you know they are going to have, plus he adores Laylana you know that."

"Yeah, okay."

Hermione heart raced as she saw Draco walk out onto the field. He looked up and she waved to get his attention. He hopped on his broom and flew swiftly over to them.

"Congratulations." She said.

"Thanks. He took Laylana from Ginny who was holding her out.

"Hey beautiful. Did you see Daddy?" he asked a big smile on his face.

"Daddy was high in air."

"Yes he was. Wanna go for a ride sweetheart?"

"Malfoy" Hermione said "I don't think that would be very safe."

Draco looked at her rolling his eyes. "Would I ever hurt anyone I love Granger."

Hermione paled as Draco placed Laylana in front of him. Love? Once again like a Malfoy would love a Granger. Or maybe the opposite, like a Granger would love a Malfoy. That's more it.

Draco looked at Hermione and his breath caught. She was so beautiful. The wind blew softly, grabbing a strand of her hair. He wanted to wrap his finger around it to tame it. His hand almost did that to its own accord, but he stopped it and his eyes snapped to the girl Weasley, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Meet me on the field so you can get Laylana." He said.

Hermione nodded her head and let out a huge breath as she looked at Ginny.

"Wow I could almost get off with the sexual atmosphere that you two created."

"Sexual?"

They made their way down to the field, "Yes. I mean gods Hermione, can you not feel it."

"Of course I can. But you know me. I know nothing about sex or—"

'"You don't need to know about sex to feel that tension. Believe me."

"I don't' know why we're even talking about this. Nothing will come from these stupid kissed. He made that clear detention night."

"You keep thinking that and you will end up being surprise."

Hermione kept quiet and they finished their walk. Draco finally met them on the ground. She fidgeted as he handed Laylana to her.

"Good night baby." He said.

"Night." Laylana and Hermione said at the same time.

Laylana, Ginny, and Draco looked at her. She closed her eyes and blushed. Deeply. She did not just say that. Of course he was talking to Laylana. She really wanted to disappear right then and there.

"No!" Laylana yelled. "He mines!"

Hermione looked down at Laylana who looked angry. Why would a three-year-old be angry at Hermione for saying good night? Probably because she didn't have all the attention on her.

"Well" Draco said slowly. "I'm going to get going. Party. Celebration."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes as he was past them. She groaned when she couldn't see him anymore, and then tried to give Ginny a threatening look as she began to laugh.

"Night? You do realize he was talk to—"

"Ginny! Say one more word and I swear I'll curse you."

Ginny said nothing but laughed the whole way back to the castle.

"Night." Ginny said laughing. If Hermione didn't have Laylana she would have pulled out her wand. Unfortunately the little girl was resting her head on Hermione shoulders, an angry look still etched on her pretty face.

* * *

Draco sat in his house's common room sofa. The Slytherin's had been partying since the fame ended and that was about five hours ago. Almost every Slytherin had attended the party. Even the first years. It was a nice party. Just the thing to get his mind off of other things, other people.

The thing was Draco couldn't get that other person off his mind. During the match, he noticed her not paying attention to the fame. Was it because she just didn't like the fame or she didn't want to look at him? He didn't know, all he wanted to do was catch the Snitch as fast as possible and soon enough there it was.

Draco took a drink of his firewhisky, and looked across at Blaise, who was already drunk, sitting sideways in a chair. He raised his glass and Looked at Draco.

"To Malfoy!" he yelled and every was quiet "First game. First win."

The common room cheered and Draco smiled. It was good being the center of attention. He jumped slightly as a pair of hands snaked around his shoulders.

"Congratulation handsome."

Draco looked up into a pair of sapphire blue eyes. Carmen Michell. Draco had almost forgot all about her, him being busy with Laylana and that other person. He had forgotten how pretty she was. She had perfectly straight blonde hair that had highlight though it, her eyes were a bit small but her mouth and body made up for any imperfections that Draco found. They had fooled around in the past and Draco could always come to her when he was feeling a little on the horny side.

"Carmen. How are you?" he smirked up at her.

She walked around the couch and stood in front of him her hands on her hips.

"Kinda sad. I mean I haven't seen you all year."

Draco nodded his head.

"Yeah I know. I've just been busy with the—"

"Well" she grabbed a hold of his arms and pulled him from the couch "Let's get caught up then."

Draco smiled slightly at her but stood his ground.

"I don't know Carmen. I kinda gotta get back to Laylana."

She pouted prettily and ran her hand through his hair. Draco shivered, but not in the good way. Hermione's face flashed though his mind, and he suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sure she's sleep by now." She whispered.

Draco sighed and looked down. What the hell did he feel guilty for? Hermione wasn't his girlfriend. _Unfortunately_, he thought. No. Not unfortunately. He didn't need her. He didn't want her. Right? Yeah, Malfoy's don't chase after Mudbloods.

Draco allowed Carmen to drag him back to the seventh year boys room. There was no one, there and she closed the door, then led him to a deserted bed, that he realized would probably be his if he wasn't Head Boy.

Carmen pushed him softly on the bed and place herself on top of him. Draco ran his hands through her hair and brought her mouth down to his. He instantly disliked it. Her mouth wasn't soft enough, it

wasn't sweet enough, it wasn't Hermione's. Draco cleared his head and kissed Carmen harder wanting the image of Hermione to fade from his mind. It didn't work.

Draco sighed and pushed Carmen away softly. She smiled as her hands started to fumble with his pants. Draco closed his eyes, and willed himself to get into it. He felt her cold hands pull out his member and stroke him softly. He closed his eyes tighter, wanting to feel so much what Carmen was doing to him. Nothing. Dammit!

Draco pushed her away roughly and sat up, pulling his pants up. He brought his hands to his face before pushing his hair back.

"What's wrong?" Carmen asked softly.

"I have to go." Draco got up from the bed and headed towards the door. Carmen ran after him. Jest before he opened the door she pressed her back against it.

"Why? We have all night"

"Because I just need to."

"Draco what's going on? You've never said no to me before."  
Draco sneered at her, "I don't what I want when I want and right now I don't want you. Now get out of my way you stupid bitch."

Carmen scoffed and moved out of the way, letting Draco pass. He slammed the door behind him.

Draco walked through the Slytherin common room, ignoring Blaise's comment "Did you hit that, Drake!"

As he walked though the dark corridors back to his room, he started to feel even guiltier. He knew that he had no reason to feel that way but he did and he couldn't get rid of it. All because of one brown haired, brown eyed girl.

Draco finally made it and he said the password to enter into his common room. He wanted to go straight to his room but his feet, took him the opposite direction, to Granger's room. He stood outside of it for a while thinking about why he was there, when his hand reach out and slowly opened Hermione's door. What the hell was he doing?

He peeked inside to see if she was sleeping. She was. He stepped inside and his eyes went to where Laylana was sleeping. Her bassinet had been transformed into a tiny bed.

He looked over to Hermione. Her dark hair fanned out around her face, which laid gracefully on the pillow. Once arm was folded under the pillow, supporting her head and the other was dangling off the bed. Her soft red blankest were pulled up to her chin.

He could see her inhale and exhale, and she looked angelic laying there, no guards up, no strong defensive facial expression, just Hermione. Lovely Hermione Granger. He wished she could look that way at him.

His felt a strong desire to move a stray piece of hair from her face. He reached out, but pulled back quickly when he heard a soft voice.

"Daddy?"

Draco turned around quickly to find Laylana looking up at him.

"Laylana, "he whispered "shouldn't you be sleep."

She shook her head "your mine." She whispered.

Draco leaned down and picked her up smiling.

"You wanna sleep with me tonight?"

"Yes."

Draco looked once more at Hermione, the quietly walked out of her room with Laylana in his arms. She looked back at Hermione with a glare in her eyes before looking lovingly up at her father.

**(A/N): Don't forget to make me happy and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): Okay so this all happened to me last night, I' m not lying. I went to school from 7 to 12 then from 2 to 10,I was at work, writing this chapter here and there. Then…get this…I'm about 10 minutes from home and there was a traffic jam because of a crash and it took me another hour and a half to drive about 10 minutes away! So while in my car I was writing. So this chapter was written in my car. Then I still had homework and I didn't go to sleep until 2:30 and I had to get up at 6 this morning so I'm pretty grumpy. So leave good, nice, funny comments and brighten up my day.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR**

Chapter 11

Draco sat Laylana gently next to Owen, who was playing with levitating blocks. He threw himself next to Blaise who was sitting on the sofa with his charms book out.

"You know I definitely reconsidered letting her visit you bad ass son." Draco said.

Blaise laughed, "My son is not bad, and he just knows what he wants. Plus your kid is the kid of my best friend. How could Owen and she not be best friends?"

"First of all her name is Laylana, not her or kid. Second of all I think that Laylana already has a best friend."

"And who might that be?"

"Jessica Potter."

Blaise laughed again, "Taking after Granger huh?"

"Yeah I guess." Draco said. "So how did you do with the check up?"

"Green baby! I'm telling you, Owen has the life."

Draco frowned. He just couldn't figure out what was wrong with Laylana. She was yellow again. He thought that everything was fine. His mind raced with thoughts and he tried to pinpoint some even that happened in the last two months that could have left Laylana emotional distressed.

"You're such a wussy Owen. Throw the block."

"Holy Mother of Merlin." Blaise said shocked.

Draco looked at Blaise who was looking behind him. Draco turned around and his eyes widen, completely stunned.

"Dad, tell Laylana to stop being so mean." Owen yelled his brown hair falling in his eyes.

"Daddy tell Owen to stop being such a baby!"

Draco watched as seven –year-old Laylana crossed her arms and glared at Owen. Her brown hair was longer though her eyes were still the same. She was taller than her three year old self. Draco had to admit that his child was absolutely beautiful.

Laylana stoop up, put her hands on her hips, and looked down at Owen. "You're a girl. Boys are suppose to throw things. That's why boy's are stupid."

"Then your a boy, you…you boy."

Draco laughed and looked up at Blaise "He is acting like a girl, can't even come up with a good comeback."

"Shut up Drake. Come my son, who has all of his physical and emotional needs in check; let's go surprise your mother."

"Surprise her with what?" Owen asked.

Draco glared at Blaise as he grabbed a hold of Owen's hand and walked out of the common room.

"Stupid dickhead." He mumbled.

"Who's a stupid dickhead? Owen? Yeah he is. What's a dickhead?"

Draco sighed uncomfortably He had to watch what he said around Laylana. "Don't say dickhead sweetheart, "he smiled and held out his hand. "Let's go see your mum."

Laylana smiled and grabbed a hold of his hand and they walked out of the Slytherin common room.

"You're mum should just be getting out of class." Draco said to her.

"Daddy? Do you love Mummy?" she asked.

Draco stumbled a little and looked at her, "Why would you ask that Laylana?"

"It was just a question. Does mummy love you?"

Draco bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know honey. You'd have to ask her."

Draco dreaded meeting Hermione now. What if Laylana said something that would embarrass him? Embarrass them both? Well he'd just have to play it off. He had enough experiences this year to ignore some things.

They turned the corner and Draco spotter Potter and Weasley. Maybe they could tell Draco if Hermione was still in class or not.

"Hey! Potty, Weasel. Where's the know-it-all at?"

Harry and Ron turned around glaring at Draco.

"Does everything that comes out of your mouth have to be an insult or can you hold a civilized conversation, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I can hold a civilized conversation Potty, but only to people who are worth it. Now like I said where is know-it-all?"

"And what would you want with her Malfoy?" Ron asked nastily.

"Oh I just wanted to show her our daughter." Draco said looking at Laylana who was smiling.

"Hi Uncle Harry. Hi Uncle Ron." She said brightly.

Harry and Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Laylana!" they both exclaimed.

"Yep. My daughter." Draco said. "Most beautiful girl ever."

Harry scoffed," yeah, okay Malfoy. Come on Ron let's go check on Jess and Ron."

"Ron Jr." Ron corrected.

They turned around and began to leave.

"Hey where is the mother of my child?" Draco yelled. He smiled as he saw them cringe.

"Common room." Harry yelled back.

Draco took Laylana's hand and they made their way back to their common room. When they finally got there, they found Hermione laying on the couch, on her stomach, reading.

"I got a surprise for you." Draco said.

Hermione's heart skipped as she heard the sound of his voice. He had a surprise for her? She smiled and turned around. Her smile turned into a mouth opening expression.

"Laylana?"

"What is everyone acting surprise when they see me?" she asked.

Hermione laughed and pulled her into a tight embrace, tears coming to her eyes. "Oh Laylana. You're so big." Hermione smiled.

"Okay?" Laylana said slowly. She untangled herself from Hermione and looked up at Draco.

"I guess this means shopping." He said.

Laylana jumped up and down." Yes I want lots of toys"

"Of course sweetheart." Draco said smiling.

"Malfoy," Hermione started "don't you think we should just get her basic stuff for right now. We have to think of our budget."

Draco scoffed, "Malfoy's don't use budget. I'll use my own money if you're worried about that stuff. Besides my princess deserves anything she wants."

"Yeah. Con on. Let go." Laylana ran to the portrait hole.

Hermione shook her head, "Malfoy you don't want to spoil her." She whispered.

"Granger, she's daddy little girl. I'm suppose to spoil her."He followed Laylana to the portrait hole. He looked back at Hermione. "Are you coming?"

Hermione nodded her head. Maybe if she went she could talk Malfoy out of buying everything that Laylana wanted. She doubted it.

Hermione walked into her common room. She had just taken Laylana over to Harry's and Lisa's common room to play with Jessica. She was very eager to see her best friend, and she grabbed Jessica's arm when they saw each other. Hermione told Laylana that she loved her and to have a good time. Laylana just waved back. Hermione tried not to take it personally, the girl was with her best friend and she was excited, but it did hurt a little.

She walked to the couch and threw her books down, then flopped on the couch herself. She pulled out a book and started to study. She found herself studying more in the common room just to see Draco when he walked in and out of his room. She bade herself not to. It was obvious that he wanted nothing to do with her and she wanted to feel the same way about him.

She focused her eyes on her book tying to concentrate on her studies, but she would drift off and start to think abut Draco, then she would drift back and tell herself to focus on what was in front of her. She didn't even notice that he had entered the common room and was standing next to the couch.

"Are you alright."

Hermione jumped and her eyes looked towards the way that his voice came from. Draco stood there a smile on his face. What the hell was he smiling for.

She gave him a small tight smile for her answer and looked back down at her book. She didn't know how long he stood there, before he sat down next to her. Her mind was on her studies.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?"

"Do we need to talk?

Hermione looked at him with an amazing look on her face. "And what do we need to talk about."

He said nothing for a while, and she suppose that whatever he was thinking, he said aloud and it made her body become rigid.

"Does Potter and Weasley know what a beautiful friend they got?"

Hermione's book dropped from her lap and she froze. What did he just say? What was he playing at? She was finished with theses fames that he was playing.

She laughed in his face, "You're words are so sweet Malfoy, like honey." She said sarcastically "Don't speak to me. This is one bee that stings. And I'll sting hard."

Draco chuckled softly. His reached out lifted her hair and gently put it behind her shoulder. He felt as though someone else was in his body making him do these things. He didn't mind though, at least not right now. His hormone were taken charge and his mind was far away.

"Your hair, it's so magical." He whispered. His hand reached out to touch her small chin lightly and he lifted her mouth to his. The smiled died on his face and a shocked looked appeared on his pale face as he felt the cold point of a want that was now pressing against his throat.

They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. Her gaze did not waver and the point of her want told him that, but the fiery gaze in his eyes should have told her that he did not mean to give up.

"You a saint. Potter's princess. You won't hurt the person who gave you the sweetest kisses of your life. You can't."

For a few more seconds he looked into her chocolate eyes. He could see her challenging him. Slowly he reached up and grabbed her wrist in an iron-hard grip that numbed her fingers. They still held their gazes. Her gaze was defensive but his was warm with a need that begin to push all of his thoughts away.

Hermione felt her blood head up and she desperately tried to control the passion that was running though her body. Her wand slipped though her fingers, but their eyes still continues their battle.

His desire was written clearly on his face. Hermione wanted to ignore him but figured out that she couldn't ignore the feelings that were pounding through her body.

"You're lips are so soft." He said brushing his fingers against him.

Hermione shook her head. "No." she whispered.

Draco caught her head in between his hands and his mouth hard and passionate closed firmly over hers. His tongue thrust deep into hers tasting her sweetness.

She pressed against him with her palms to stop his assault, but a deep ache began to build inside of her.

"Come."

Hermione opened her closed eyes and looked up at him, "Come where?"

"Not here. To my room. I don't want to…" he laughed softly "Not with Laylana's toys around." He nodded in the direction where Laylana's baby dolls were "See. She's looking at us."

Hermione pushed back from him, "What are we doing. I mean you're a Malfoy kiss a mudblood. You're arrogant, impolite, and aggravating. We shouldn't—"

Draco's lips sought hers and he molded himself to her body. She parted her lips and their tongues meet in a timeless dance. Draco took this time to drag her into his room, their lips still connecting.

He closed the door with his foot and laid her gently on his bed, his hands reached under her school sweater that she was wearing.

His hands were worm as they explored her flesh. They broke the kiss quickly as Draco pulled of her shirt, then his.

"Draco—"

He kissed her again to shut her up.

Every single nerve in Hermione's body was quivering and her hands lifted and stroked his back. She was in awe as her hands explored his pail skin. His muscles and taunt flesh felt wonderful.

Hermione's innocent exploration sent Draco's hormones spiraling. His hear beat hard beneath his chest and his hand stroked her flat stomach. He slowly unhooked her bra, so he wouldn't frighten her. The removal of her bra revealed a perfect feminine form of curves and sleep limps.

Hermione mad e no protest when Draco lowered his mouth to take her nipple, and she almost sat up at the intense pleasure that filled her. It was magnificent. She tread her fingers through his pale hair and arched her back. Draco stroked one breast, then the other, his tongue teasing until she felt as though she would go mad.

Draco's fingers fumbled clumsily with her skirt but he managed to remove it as well as a pair of purple bikini style panties she had on. He looked at her in total wonder. She was truly breathtaking.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered.

Hermione blushed and Draco quickly took off his pants and boxers. He didn't think he could hold back anymore. He spread her legs with his knee. He could feel her tremble.

"Don't be afraid." He said into her hair.

"I'm not afraid…I'm nervous."

Draco looked down at her and frowned. "We can stop if you want to." Though he knew that it would kill him if he actually did.

"No." he heard her whisper. "Don't stop."  
Draco took a deep breath as he reminded himself that she was probably a virgin. He wanted to go slowly and make it less painful for her. His finger dipped between the crease in between her legs and he found her wet and ready.

"Draco! Please!"

He had never wanted a girl—women as much as this beautiful creature he had underneath him. He could definitely could not hold back any longer. He grasped her hips and guided himself into her head. He called forth every ounce of will power that he had, to control himself so that he wouldn't hurt her. He hesitated at her maidenhead, and then impaled himself with her.

Her caught the cry of surprise from her in his mouth and held her close as he pushed deeply inside of her. He stilled and looked into her deep brown eyes. A single tear ran down her face and he kissed it.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine. It just feels so…good." She sighed out.

Draco buried his face in her hair and began to move slowly in and out of her. But when Hermione wrapped her legs around him, Draco lost all control. Harder and harder he thrust into her body, his sweat mingling with hers.

A tight bubble bust, exploding in Hermione bringing out and excruciating pleasure. Draco cried out her name as he thrust deeper, spewing inside of her. He collapsed in exhaustion, his body covering hers.

His hand made it's way to where his wand was and he muttered the contraceptive spell, pointing it over Hermione.

He kissed her temple before moving off of her and lying next to her.

Hermione laid there breathing hard. Her eyes were wide, her body sated, but her mind running. What did she just do? She just gave up her virginity like it was priceless worth of candy. What the hell was wrong with her? She sat up quickly and turned her face from his. She couldn't believe she had let this happen. Draco Malfoy? Of all people? The person that insulted her, all of her school years was the person that took her virginity. She could feel her mind taking over her heart.

Draco reached out and touched her.

"Don't" she whispered as she moved away from him, "Don't touch me."

"What." He asked confused and a little insulted.

"I said don't touch me. Gods what did we just do!"

"Why are you questioning it."

"Because it's wrong. You're wrong! It's all wrong!"

"Hermione—"

"No! My name is Granger to you, not Hermione. Only my friends call me that."

Draco laughed "I think we're a little bit more than that would you say dear _wife_?" he said nastily.

Hermione hopped off the bed and walked shyly to her clothes, naked, and began to get dressed.

"If Harry and Ron ever found out that I was taken advantage of—"

Draco flew off the bed, in all his naked glory, and grabbed her arm "Advantage? As I recall you're the one that said No, don't stop. You wanted it just as much as I did. Don't' try and place rape on me."

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. "What ever. It…it just can't happen again."

"And why not? You wanted it and you're going to want it again. Trust me."

"I will never want you again." Hermione pulled her skirt up. "I promise you."

Draco felt his temperature rising. She was feeling the way that he should be feeling but he wasn't. She wanted to use him? Okay well he'll use her also.

He walked over to a small end table and opened the drawer taking out a couple of Kunts. He walked back to her just as she pulled her shirt on.

"Well. I'd have to say that you were pretty good for being un-used." He said "For your services."

He took her hand and placed the coins in her open palm. He watched as she looked up at him, shocked, but he didn't care. He'd hurt her before she hurt him.

She looked at the money before throwing it behind her. Tears were now running freely down her beautiful face. Draco stopped himself from going to her and apologizing before wanting to make love to her again.

"I hate you." She said before she walked out of his room slamming his door. Draco stood in the middle of his room with his arms crossed.

"Good." He whispered in a defeated voice.

**(A/N): Don't forget to review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N): Hey everyone sorry about the long update but my best friend of about lets see 20 years just had her babies on Sat. She had a twins! A boy Jayden, and a girl Jazmine. They are so cute with their little mixed selves. Anyway I was named Godmother and I had to be with them this weekend so sorry about not updating. **

**Alright I know that I've said this many times but my spelling and grammar sucks. Yes I know I'm twenty but I do make typo's and I just don't want to go back and read over thing that I know whats going to happen. It's boring. I don't want a beta reader because it takes to long to get my things back and like I said before I'm doing this for fun. If you don't want to read the story don't ready it. I'm not mad or anything just telling it like it is. Now for those who really don't care please enjoy the story! Sorry about the long message.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR**

Chapter 12

"Do I have to eat it? Can't I have a chocolate frog instead?"

Hermione looked at Laylana who was looking disgustingly down at her grapefruit.

"Eat this and maybe you can have a chocolate frog later."

She sprinkled some sugar on top hoping that it would make it look a little more satisfying for her, but it didn't. She just crossed her arms and looked down at her plate.

"Daddy would let me have a chocolate frog." She mumbled.

"Well daddy's not here. Eat."

Hermione took a sip of her orange juice. Her head was killing her, and if people knew what she had done yesterday they would understand why she had the look of pain on her face both, physically and, she guess she would call it, emotionally. Maybe they would understand. Probably. Some would. Right?

No they wouldn't. She didn't understand herself. Why did she just give in so easy? She wanted her first time to be with the man that she loved. Who wouldn't what that? Who in the hell slept with their enemy out of nowhere? It wasn't like he apologize for all the things he had did and said to her, and they became friends, then lovers. He never apologized. Not once.

Then again what they had done together was the most amazing thing that had happened to her. It felt way better than she could have ever imagined and she could still feel his hands and other parts of his body on hers. Tingles made their way down her spine. Did this make her a slut or easy for sleeping with someone that she never would have slept with and liking it?

She knew that she had hurt Draco. She heard it in his voice when he had asked what was wrong. That surprised her, once she went over the events that had happened. Did that mean that he had feelings for her? Maybe she should apologize, and then leave the situation alone. Then again, he did "pay" her for her services. That definitely mad e her feel even worse about herself.

Hermione sighed. Her head felt as though it was pounding right out of her skull. She placed her head in between her hands, and tried to block out the noise, the light, and sounds. She felt nauseated and she looked over at Ginny.

"Can you watch Laylana, I'll be right back." She didn't wait for Ginny to answer as she stood up from the table and made her way out of the Great Hall. She had to get to a bathroom and fast. She knew that she was having one of those migraine headaches attacks, and she felt horrible.

She finally made it to the girl's restroom and she went into a stall. She couldn't remember when the last time she had vomited, but she could remember the feeling. To her it always felt like hundred of little knives were prickling her stomach when she finally did upchuck. And it felt that way now. She moaned and groaned as she flushed the toilet and opened the stall door.

"You okay?

Hermione looked up at Ginny, who had a look of concern on her face.

"I thought I asked you to watch Laylana." She snapped, her head throbbing from the loud sound she made.

"You did, and she's being watched. Now are you alright?"

Hermione rinsed her mouth out with cold water. "My head is killing me Ginny." She leaned against the sink and closed her eyes.

"Come on Hermione; let's go to the hospital wing."

Ginny and Hermione slowly left and made their way to the hospital wing.

"Laylana?" Hermione said.

"Harry has her. Come on keep walking."

They finally arrived, and Ginny led Hermione to a bed, then left to find Madam Pomfrey. Hermione took several deep breaths and cringed slightly when she heard Madam Pomfrey's voice.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley here tells me that you have a headache."

"Not a headache, a migraine."

"Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Yes." That was a lie.

"Are you stressed out?"

"No." Lie. "I don't get stressed out. I don't." she repeated when she heard Ginny laugh.

Madam Pomfrey handed her a cup of potion. "Take this. It should begin to work in a few minutes."

Hermione shot the potion to the back of her throat, desperate for anything to help her.

"Alright now, lie down and rest. Calm yourself."

She laid down and closed her eyes, "Can you make sure that Laylana gets to daycare Gin?"

"Yeah but I don't think they call it "daycare" anymore."

"Oh?"

Ginny patted her hand. "I'm going to get going. Do you want me to tell Malfoy where you're at?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open. "No! Ow! Dammit! No Ginny. Don't tell him where I'm at. Just take care of Laylana. I'll catch up with you later."

Ginny nodded her head slowly before walking away and out of the hospital wing.

* * *

Draco slowly added the lovages into his cauldron. They were suppose to be preparing a confusing and befuddling draught. Snape walked around criticizing everyone's potions. Everyone's but the Slytherins.

"Well it seems only a select few will be able to pass their NEWTS." He said.

Draco looked down at his potion. It looked like shit. Literally, and it wasn't suppose to look that way. He had too much on his mind, and it was interfering with his school work. _She _was interfering. He hardly got any sleep last night because every time he closed his eyes he thought about her, felt her, tasted her, and that made sleeping almost impossible.

He told himself that she meant nothing to him. She was a mudblood, and she was nothing more than a passion fulfilled. He refused to admit to himself that Hermione had touched a place with him that had never been touch before, probably without her knowing that she did. He couldn't feel…love? No! Love? Draco laughed to himself and with an angry determination he pushed that thought aside. It would be an unthinkable, impossible alliance with a mudblood.

"Malfoy!"

Draco jumped and looked up at Snape. "Sir?"

"Did you not hear me?''

"No sir. Sorry sir."

"I said that there is someone at the door for you."

Draco looked towards the door and saw Laylana standing there waving.

"Hi daddy. Hi Uncle Harry. Hi Uncle Ron."

Draco crossed the room, took a hold of her hand, and led her into the hallway.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you daddy. I wanted to see you. Let's go to the lake and—"

"Laylana where is your mother? Aren't you suppose to be in daycare?"

"I'm not a baby daddy and why do you want to know where mother is?"

"Because she—"

"I don't know where she's at." Laylana eyes filled with tears. "She was with me at breakfast then she left me all alone without saying anything at all. She just left."

"Alone?" Draco asked "She just left you alone?"

Laylana nodded, big tears running down her pretty face. Draco sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"I cried and cried but she wouldn't come back. I was so along and scared."

She clung onto Draco, tears still running but a small smile on her face.

Why would Hermione just leave their daughter alone? That didn't sound like her at all. But then again why would Laylana lie about her own mother abandoning her.

"Alright darling. Let's go to the lake. Will that make you feel better?"

Laylana sniffled, "Yes."

"Let me get my things. Stay here."

Draco walked back in to the classroom and began to pack his stuff. "Daughter sick." He told Snape, who nodded. Draco smiled. Gotta love being the favorite. Once he was done, he left glaring at Potter and Weasley on his way out.

"You ready? Got your cloak?" Draco asked Laylana. She pulled out her pink cloak and clasped it on.

"Ready."

He grabbed a hold of her hand and they made their way to the lake.

* * *

Draco was worried. Hermione hadn't shown up for dinner and when he asked the Girl Weasley where she was, she had said that she didn't know and then ignored him the rest of the dinner.

He and Laylana were in the common room. She was currently playing with her new Gliders that Draco had brought for her. They lifted her about three inches on air and she glided around the common room, like one of those ice people that skated on ice in the muggle world. The sound of the portrait door opening made him turn around.

"Laylana?" Hermione called out. Laylana looked up, smiled weakly, and went back to gliding. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

A deep blush reached her face when Draco stood up from the couch and looked at her.

"Lana go to your mothers room sweetheart."

Laylana looked up with a worried look on her face.

"What? No I—"

"Baby please. I want to talk with your _mother_"

Laylana smiled at the tone is Draco's voice, and she nodded her head and left them alone.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked confused "Is this about Yesterday. Look I'm—"

"No this isn't about that." He snapped "This is about how you abandoned Laylana today."

"What? Abandoned her?"

"Yes. She told me how you just left her alone. Anything could have happened to her and you—"

"I didn't leave her alone! She was with Ginny and she should have been in daycare."

"That's not what she told me when she showed up in my _Potions_ class, crying that her own mother abandoned her."

"I did not abandon my daughter. She had someone looking after her. I was in the hospital wing, and how and I suppose to know how the hell she got out of daycare, I'm not Trelawny! "

Draco eyes and voice soften when he heard the word hospital."You were in the hospital wing? Why?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "It's nothing."

They were both quiet for a few seconds, both just looking everywhere but each other.

"Was it something I did? Yesterday I mean. I didn't hurt you or anything like that did I?" Draco asked.

Hermione covered her face to hide a smile. "Um…no." she laughed softly "No. Nothing like that. You were wonderful—I mean you…"

She took a deep breath and looked to the floor. How embarrassing could she get?

"Well" Draco said smiling. "You were pretty wonderful too."

Hermione eyes snapped towards his. "Draco what happened yesterday….I mean …I don't know how to feel. Are you going to make fun of me now and tell your friends how you fucked the mudblood?"

Draco sighed. He could not hate her. How could he? Potter's bookworm gave herself to her arch nemesis freely, even though she did act like a bitch afterwards, and that earned his respect. Knowing that something in her wanted him. Even if it was just for that moment it felt wonderful.

"Why would I make fun of you? You were wonderful." He reached out and pulled her to him. Her body was very tense and he put his hands on her shoulders rubbing them softly.

"Relax Hermione. I'm not going to bite."

"Yeah right." She laughed out.

"Listen I know you don't know how to feel about what happened but I do. I want you. I want your kisses, your touch, you in my bed. It might be wrong, but I really don't care anymore."

Hermione looked up at him and frowned, "So you're attracted to me? You think I'm pretty, and don't make some sarcastic remark Draco. I'm serious."

Draco laughed. "Yes. You're very beautiful, and though you acted all bitchy yesterday I'm willing to forgive you."

"Forgive me? You're the one that paid for my services."

"That's just because you acted like you didn't want me to touch you."

"Yeah well I guess one doesn't feel like being touched when she feels horrible about being a slut."

Draco's mouth dropped open. "Slut? Do you even know the definition of a slut? It's a girl who sleeps around with random guys and doesn't have any morals. You've slept with one guy, me, and you have more morals than the fucking gods themselves. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know. I know. It's stupid. It's just that me and you…well we haven't really gotten along in the past and I just let you sleep with me? Isn't that a little…you know." Hermione looked into his eyes desperate to see his answer and whether it would be truthful or not.

"Hermione there was absolutely nothing wrong about what we did. Plus, you know what they say, opposites attract."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah. I've heard that before." Thinking about the time Ginny said the same phrase.

"Listen. No one has to know, we can keep it secret. It'll be exciting. You and your Trio of Heroes haven't had an adventure this year. Have it with me. We don't even have to sleep together. We can just fool around but hopefully the fooling around can lead to the sleeping together thing."

Hermione pushed him a little and stood back out of his reach. Her mind was in overdrive and she wanted to sit and think. She needed time, but she had none, as Draco caught her and pulled her back.

"There is no reason why we can't live in peace together." He tugged a piece of her hair.

"No reason except that you say that I'm a mudblood and you're not."

"Blood is a funny thing Hermione."

"Then why do you talk about it all the time. Mudblood this and mudblood that. I didn't ask to be paired with you."

"But you are. I've dealt with it now you must do so also. You're avoiding your feelings by going around and around my question that I ask. I want you."

His lips brushed hers and her eyes closed.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

"Doing what?"

"This… you don't care about me, you don't love me."

"You take me to be this great mean dragon. I do care and I desire you, isn't that enough?" his tongue traced the outside of her lips "I know you desire me Hermione."

"But it's wrong." She answered wanting to pull away but couldn't. Her body wouldn't let her.

"That a man and woman should feel desire towards each other."

Before she could reply, Draco crushed Hermione in his arms. His kiss was longs, deep, and passionate.

"Ow!" Hermione cried, the back of her knees buckling.

Hermione looked down to find Laylana at her feet. She smiled a tight smile up at her.

"Sorry mother. Gliders got out of control. Did I hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "No sweetheart I'm fine." She gently untangled herself from Draco and helped Laylana up. "Listen Laylana, I'm sorry you thought I left you. I—"

"Come on daddy! You promised me you'd show me magic." Laylana grabbed Draco's hand.

"Your mother was talking to you." Draco said to her.

"I know she's sorry. Whatever. I'm safe now with you. Now come on."

Draco looked at Hermione and shrugged his shoulders. "She's seven Hermione. Don't take it personally."

"Yeah. I know." She said sadly.

Draco gave her a kiss, running his hands through her hair, and smiled as he felt her kiss him back.

"Daddy!"

"Coming."

Laylana waited until Draco went into his room first before she looked back at her mother, who had a dreamy look on her face. She rolled her eyes at the sight then followed her daddy into the room, shutting the door, leaving her mother out, and alone.

**(A/N): To people who do have hormone, they know that sometimes sex just happens. You don't really think about the after effects. Well at least that how I wanted Hermione to feel. And about Laylana she's suppose to be obsessed with Draco. That really does happen little girls becoming obsessed with their fathers...not romantically or anything like that but they do. My professor was telling us about this one little girl that was obsessed with her brother because he was the one that was always around and taking care of her and stuff but i didn't get the idea from him. Promise. Alright sorry about the long message again. Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N): Hey everyone, thankz for all the comments that your guys left. You guys make me laugh and I needed that. I don't really know about this chapter. I liked it but then I didn't like it. I don't know. Tell me what you think. Oh I was just wondering if any guys are reading this story. If there are guys reading it let me know. I'd love to get your opinion on how Draco is acting or should acting when it comes to guys liking girls. Alright enough with the rambling. On with the story**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR**

**  
**Chapter 13

Draco walked quickly through the corridors, making his way to the grounds. Though the sun was shining brightly upon Hogwarts, it was warmer than it actually looked, but it was still could enough to wear a heavy coat or a cloak.

He headed out onto the grounds heading for Care of Magical Creatures. The sun bounced off the snow blinding him, making him shield his eyes. He continued to walk, taking deep breaths, trying to rid his face from its red flush.

"Where were you, Draco?" Crabbe asked once he made it outside of the Giants shack.

"Nowhere." He mumbled. "Where's the oaf?"

"How the hell are we suppose to know?" Blaise said scowling.

Draco glanced at where the Trio usually hung out but today there was only a duo. Hermione still didn't make back yet? Where in the hell was she? He had left before she did.

He smiled to himself as he remembered the fifteen minute makeout session they had just had. He just couldn't get enough of her, and if it was possible he would kiss her for hour upon hours. Unfortunately, they hadn't really slept together since that day but Draco was happy with whatever he got from her.

"Where have you been Hermione, you're almost late." Ron called out.

Draco turned around and found Hermione rushing past him, blushing lightly when she looked his way. She walked towards Harry and Ron, and sat her bag down.

"Library. Lost track of time."

Hagrid appeared out of the forest a smile on his face. Hermione smiled softly, thinking about the blonde headed boy who was currently talking with his friends ignoring the lesson. He was a great kisser. She had been kissed before but when his lips fell onto her, she felt this fire start in her that the other guy's lips failed to do.

"Earth to Hermione, are you there?"

Hermione looked up at Ron who was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry."

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Well are you coming?"

Hermione looked around and saw her classmates inching towards the Dark Forest.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

Harry crossed his arms. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. Now come on, what do we need to do?"

"We're suppose to find some kinda egg."

"An egg?" Hermione said "What type of egg?"

"I don't know." Ron said nonchalantly "Hagrid said it was the size of a bludger and purple with yellow or orange stripes."

"Oh a Cockatrice egg. Alright let's get going."

Ron laughed "Cock…"

They made their way into the forest. As many times she had been there it always gave her a sense of fear when she was there.

"I wonder what Hagrid needs with the eggs. "She asked.

"I have no idea." Harry answered, "We should look behind some bushes or something. Hagrid said that they usually are laid in a dark, moist place."

Hermione pulled out her wand, just in case something decided to eat her and she could defend herself, and started to look for a cockatrice egg. A few minutes had passed and she still couldn't find one.

"Have you guys found one yet!" she yelled out, her head in a bush.

"Well I definitely found something."

Hermione jumped as she heard Draco's voice and felt his hand grab her bum.

"Draco!"

"What?"

Hermione started to pull herself out of the bush but couldn't stand up fully. She tried to tug her head from the bush but the tiny branches grabbed a hold of her. Her hair was caught up in the bush. She bent back down, her head still the bush, and searched for her wand.

"Draco do you see my wand?" she asked.

"Maybe. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just get me my wand."

"I don't like that attitude Granger."

"Draco!"

"Why don't you get it yourself?"

Hermione sighed, "Because I'm stuck." She heard silence for a few seconds then a loud laugh.

"Looks like the bush got suck in a bush" Draco laughed. She was such a klutz.

"That's not funny. Now help me."

Draco stood behind her and placed each of his hands on the side of her hips, "You know next time we sleep together, _if_ we sleep together, we should try this position."

"Draco Malfoy! I swear... stop and help me."

He just laughed, "If I help you can I get a kiss.''

"You know you can once we get to the common room."

"No. Right after."

Hermione sighed, blowing dirt that was under her nose. Why did she have to be so clumsy? She should have put her hair in a pony tail then she wouldn't be in this mess. She bit her lip. Her back was really starting to hurt.

"Okay, but hurry my back is hurting."

Draco took his wand out. "I'd like to get you on your back." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Hold still."

Draco waved his wand over her and she finally untangled herself from the bush. Hermione squealed as Draco pulled her in for a kiss. She felt herself slipping and a rough moan escaped her.

"Hermione! Where are you?"

Her eyes snapped open and she pushed at Draco, but he continued to kiss her. He must not have heard them. Hermione took her hand and brought it to his cheek slapping him hard.

He let her go quickly just as Harry and Ron were in view.

"What the hell, Granger!"

Hermione tensed up as Harry and Ron walked up to her.

"What the hell happened to you Hermione? Your hair is… well a little…a lot…what happened?"

Hermione said nothing and looked at Draco. He was glaring not only at Ron and Harry but at her also.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked at them, "Nothing, Pothead just taking care of some business." He looked at Hermione.

"Did he do this to you Hermione? Did he hurt you?" Ron said angrily taking leaves out of her hair.

Draco held himself back as he watched Weasley touch Hermione. How dare he touch her? And he was touching her gently too. Only he could touch he like that. No one else.

"No Ron." Hermione said "I got stuck in that bush. I—"

"Gods know that Ronnie's mum can get stuck anywhere." Draco said hoping his comment would take Weasleys hands off of Hermione.

Ron stepped forward towards him, "Watch your mouth Malfoy, or I'll watch it for you."

"If you can afford it, poor boy."

Ron reached out for Draco, ears red, but Harry pulled him back.

"Ron. Not here." He said then looked back at Draco. "I swear Malfoy; if you did anything to Hermione I'll curse you off the planet."

"You can try Potter. " Draco sneered at him.

"Come on guys. Let's look somewhere else. "Hermione said tugging on their arms. She looked back at Draco and smiled secretly at him.

"I'll see you later wife. "He called out.

"Why don't you go clean your fur ferret boy?" She snapped back.

Draco smiled as he watched Hermione walk away from him. He couldn't wait until he got her alone, he was going to punish her for that stupid little comment she said. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

Draco walked down the hall, his hand holding Laylana's. She had just come from "Daycare" and was very happy to see that her father was the one who picked her up.

"Daddy, me and Jessica was talking about if we could have one thing in the whole world that we could buy, it would be a house."

Draco laughed, "A horse?"

"Yes, a horse. Can I have one? I'll groom him every day and feed him and exercise him. Please?"

Draco shook his head. "That's a lot to think about sweetheart. I mean horses are expensive, plus I'm at school and I don't know where we could keep it?"

"But we're Malfoy's we get anything we want." Laylana said smiling.

Draco laughed again; this girl was definitely a Malfoy. "Let me talk to your mum about it."

Laylana stopped in her tracks, "Mother? She'll say no. She doesn't want me to have anything."

"That's not true. Your mother loves you."

Laylana shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. When they arrived to their common room Laylana stopped Draco again.

"Daddy, when can I get my own room? I'm not a baby, I don't want to sleep in the same room with mother anymore.

Draco walked towards his room. "I'll see what I can do sweetheart. I'm going to go get changed for my practice. I'll be right out."

Draco entered his room and closed his door. He turned back around and gasped as he saw Hermione sitting at his desk, her legs and arms crossed.

"About time. I was getting worried." She said.

"_You're_ waiting for _me_. That's a surprise." He walked towards her smiling.

Hermione moved out of his way laughing. "I'm not waiting for that. I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Christmas. It's coming up in a few weeks and I wanted to know what you're planning on doing?"

Draco sat on his bed and watched her. "I don't know. I don't want to be separated from Laylana and I know if my father found out that I was partnered up with a mud— you and that we have a child together, he's going to be mad, no offense."

Hermione nodded her head, "That's what I thought, I'd rather not go home either, my parents are…well their a little…let's just say if my mother found out I had a child at my age she'd have a heart attack and then die on purpose."Is that all you wanted to ask me? Cause I've got a punishment to hand out."

"Really? Cause I think you deserve a punishment yourself."

"Me?" he kissed her lightly "Why me?"

"For leaving me in that bush for so long."

"Well I guess I'll just have to pay for it."

He reached for the back of her head and brought her lips up to his. They kissed as if they'd never get enough of each other, because both of them knew deep in their hearts that they never would.  
Draco reached under her shirt, encouraged by her moaning and how tight she was holding onto him, to go further. He released her lips and nibbled on her neck, his hand doing a small exploration of their own.

"I thought you were going to get ready for practice."

Draco and Hermione looked up and saw Laylana standing there looking at them her arms crossed, breathing heavily.

"I am." Draco smiled at her and got up from the bed helping Hermione up.

"Do you wanna go to the field and watch your dad practice." Hermione asked her.

"With you?" she asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered, watching Draco disappear in his bathroom, "We can hang out. Just us girls."

Hermione watch as Laylana thought about the proposition she had just presented her with. She started to think that Laylana had never called her mum or mummy since she turned seven. She always called Draco daddy, and not once father. But she was always mother. What that weird? She couldn't remember Laylana ever telling her that she loved her either. That was definitely weird. She'd have to talk to Draco or Ginny about that.

"I promised Jessica that me, her, and Ron would hang out before dinner." She said "Are you still going to watch daddy."

Hermione shook her head. What would people say if they saw her watching a Slytherin practice?

"No. But I'll walk you to Jessica's."

Laylana smiled and looked towards the door."I'll follow you." She said.

Hermione smiled back." Draco! Laylana and I are going to Harry's. See you at dinner. "She called out.

"Alright!" he yelled back.

Hermione and Laylana left. As they walked to Harry's Hermione grabbed a hold of Laylana's hand, smiling down at her. Laylana smiled back up at her, her hand tightening on Hermione's.

"I love you Laylana." Hermione whispered.

"I know." She said simply.

**(A/N): Tell me what you think about the chapter by leaving a comment! Just don't make me cry lol.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N): Alright I know this is a short chapter but there is another one right after it. But I just thought that some thing needed to be said in order for the story to go on. Anyway Thanks for all of the review. Sorry about any mistakes but I have to be at work in like 20 min and I still have to post the next chapter which won't take long. Alright for real this time on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All harry Potter characters belong to JKR**

Chapter 14

Draco took a last bite of his mash potatoes and looked over at Hermione giving her an icy glare but secretly placing his hand on her thigh rubbing it softly.

"You know Malfoy." Ron said from across the table. "I have always wondered why your presence has to be at our table when you have a perfectly good table on the other side of the hall."

"Ron!" Hermione glared at him. "Laylana is his daughter also and its okay for him to eat with her."

"Well why can't Laylana sit with him at the Slytherin table."

Draco stood up and looked down at Ron. "Listen Weasley, I'm not sure if you realized that Slytherins have a distaste for mud— muggleborns. They know I'm partnered with Granger and they will tear down anything that is associated with her, meaning Laylana, and I'm not willing to put my daughter in that ridicule. So I will stay here as long as I like and there is not a fucking thing that you can do about it."

Hermione watched as Draco left the table leaving their group in silence.

"You made daddy mad, Uncle Ron." Laylana whispered.

"Ron what the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione hissed at him.

"What? That stupid ferret thinks he owns everything. He didn't even like Laylana when you got her, what changed his mind? Why can't he just leave us alone?"

Hermione looked down at Laylana to see her reaction to what Ron just said. She had a hard glare on in her eyes as she stared Ron down.

"You are lying Uncle Ron. Daddy loves me. He's always loved me. You're a liar."

Hermione put a hand on Laylana's shoulder to calm her. "Laylana honey—"

"No!" Laylana seethed "Daddy loves me and that's that. I don't like you anymore Uncle Ron."

Laylana left the table and walked slowly out of the Great Hall. Jessica stood up and made her way after her.

"Jess I don't think—"Harry started.

"Dad she's my best friend." Jessica said.

Harry sighed. "Alright, but come back in a couple of minutes. I mean it. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thanks, Ron come on." Jessica pulled on the small Ron's arm and they ran out of the Great Hall.

Hermione sighed and packed her things together. She looked over at Ron with the same hard glint in her eyes that Laylana had.

"Don't speak to me Ron until you apologize."" She snapped.

"What? What did I do?"

"What did you do? You insulted Draco and you hurt my daughters feeling by running your big mouth."

Ron's mouth dropped open, "Draco? When did you start calling Malfoy Draco?"

Hermione stood up "That's his name and we decided that since we have to work together to raise Laylana that we might as well be civil to each other."

"Civil? Malfoy? You've got to be kidding me." Ron crosses his arms and looked at Harry "Don't you think she's being absolutely ridicules?"

"I think—" Harry started but Hermione cut him off.

"Ridicules? You're being ridicules. You know what this conversation is over, like I said don't' talk to me until you apologize."

She walked away from them leaving Ron completely upset and Harry confused. How dare he talk about Draco's distaste for Laylana at first? He had no right to do that. She was just a little girl and that could scar her for life. Ron had always spoke words that wasn't needed but this time he had taken it too far.

* * *

Draco walked in the common room a little unraveled. Weasley was in no position to tell him where he could eat. Stupid idiot. Who would even suggest to him to take Laylana over to the Slytherin table. She was already "yellow", one day over there and she'd probably turn out purple or pink.

"Daddy." Draco watched as Laylana walked up to him with tears in her eyes. "Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that Lana? Of course I love you. Why would you ask that?"

"Uncle Ron said that you didn't love me and you want nothing to do with me."

Draco gasped, "What the hell. That stupid motherfucker. I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"Draco you should watch your mouth."

Draco looked up to see Hermione coming out of her bedroom.

"What did Weasleysay to her?"

"Well he didn't actually say it _too_ her." Hermione told Draco about what happened. After each sentence that came out of her mouth Draco's anger grew.

"Dow dare that stupid bastard."

Hermione grabbed his hand. "It's alright. Don't worry about him."

Laylana watched her parents hold hands and her lips curled up. She slowly and gently, without any suspicions that her parents might see, wedged her tiny hand in between their hands.

"You do love me right daddy. Forever."

Draco smiled and picked her up. "I'll love you forever sweetheart."

"I love you too daddy, more than anyone in the whole wide world."


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) Yea! Longer chapter! Alright once again thankz for all of the reviews. Every single one of them made me smile. My sis was like what are you laughing at you weirdo. Anyways thankz for all of you guys support. And on with the story! Oh lpease forgive me for any mistakes. I have to be at work in like 20 min so I'm rushing. lol**

**Disclaimer All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR.**

Chapter 15

Hermione stood with Ginny right outside of the Entrance Hall. Today was the start of their Christmas break and almost all the seventh years and other students were leaving that day. Hermione and Draco both decided that it would be for the best if they just stayed at Hogwarts, both telling their parents that they were studying for their NEWTS. She hadn't really gotten around to which other seventh years were staying but there had to be someone other than themselves.

Her eyes scanned the crowd of students, landing on Laylana who was playing freeze tag with a group of children. This freeze tag was different from the muggle version. Harry had bought Jessica the game. Each child would touch a cube looking box that Hermione assumed would recognize each child. Every time the child was "tagged" they actually froze. Thankfully it was only a minute that they were frozen or else they would probably be forgotten. It looked like a fun game.

"Can I ask you a question Gin?" Hermione asked her eyes still on Laylana.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Have you noticed Laylana acting weird towards me?"

"Weird? How do you mean?"

"Well," she sighed "She has never called me mum. She's never even said that she loves me. I mean I'm her mother I don't think I've done anything wrong."

"Oh you know kids Hermione. They don't like a person saying no to them. And you have to admit, you say no to Laylana way more than Malfoy does."

"Yeah, you think that with the bad boy image that he portrays, he would be able to discipline his own child."

Ginny shrugged her shoulder, "Malfoy's are weird. Speaking of Malfoy, anymore kisses from the Slytherin prince yet?"

Hermione blushed and avoided Ginny's eyes. She hadn't told her any of the events that had taken place between Draco and her, and she would surly get mad at that fact.

"Hermione. I'm not in the sky. What happened?"

She groaned and looked down, placing her face in her hands.

"Oh…my...Chocolate…Frogs. Did you fuck him?"

"Ginny that's not a nice word." Hermione said crossing her arms now.

Ginny gasped and stomped her foot. "Well did you or did you not?"

Hermione was just about to answer when Harry along with Ron walked over to them. She was still upset at Ron and turned her attention onto Harry.

"So who's Jessica staying with?" she asked him.

"Well we're going to spend Christmas and New Years together over at the Weasleys. Half of the time she'll be with Lisa, half she'll be with me."

Hermione nodded her head, "Well, have a Happy Christmas."

Harry nodded and gave her a hug. "Ready Gin. They're already making their way down to the train."

Hermione watched as Ron walked past her without a look or a word. She just rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming." She said and after Harry had left she turned back to Hermione. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Tell you what?" Hermione asked acting ignorant.

"You know what I—"Ginny started.

"Look! Trains leaving. Have a happy Christmas. Don't owl me, I'll owl you. Love ya, Bye." She gave her a quick hug then left leaving Ginny in an irritated state.

* * *

Draco walked into the almost empty great hall and made his way to where Hermione and Laylana was eating. There were few people from each year that had also stayed at school, including Terry Boot and Megan Jones and their son Michael. Plus the professors were there also.

"Hello sexy. Hello sweetheart." He said softly as he sat next to them.

"Hi daddy." Laylana said turning towards him and giving him a hug.

"Where were you at? You've been gone all morning." Hermione asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Quidditch field." He lied. Actually the truth was that he had left Hogwarts early that day to get Christmas presents for Laylana and Hermione. That had been one of the most stressful days of his life. Laylana, now she was easy to buy for, toys, a couple of clothes, but Hermione… gods she was almost impossible to shop for. He kinda had an idea of what she would like but every time he picked up something it just didn't scream Hermione. Shopping for his mother was way easier. Get her something expensive and she'd be alright.

"What are you planning today?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged his shoulder,"I don't know. Why?"

"I needed to go to the library. Do you think you can watch Laylana for a while?"

"Why do you need to go to the library?"

Hermione laughed and stood up, "I'm Hermione Granger. Why do you think?"

Hermione kissed Laylana on the cheek and left not noticing Laylana wiping her cheek off and continued to eat her oatmeal.

She had to go to Hogsmeade to get presents. She couldn't go this morning like she wanted to because Draco was gone down to the "Quidditch field". She knew he had gone into Hogsmeade himself this morning to probably get Christmas presents also. She had no idea what to get a blonde haired, silver eyed, guy who already had everything in the world.

* * *

Draco flipped the page in his book not really reading. It was Christmas Eve and the day could not have gone any slower. That morning they had a big Christmas breakfast, they had a snowball fight with Laylana, who seemed to enjoy hitting Hermione with the snowballs, they ate a quiet lunch by the lake, Draco took Laylana flying, they had a nice Christmas dinner, and now they were in the common room. Hermione was reading, as well as Draco, though he was just flipping through the pages, and Laylana was busy brushing her dolls hair.

He sighed. He wanted to have some fun and he wanted to have fun with Hermione. Draco watched her as she read her book. Her thick lashes lay on soft skin, and her lips were parted slightly as she breathed slowly. Her lips…so tempting. Without a word he moved closer to her. He caught his breath as Hermione lifted her brown eyes and a soft warm smile lit her face, and he had the urge to take her in his arms.

Draco stood up quickly and looked down at Laylana.

"Lana, ready for bed?"

She looked up from her doll and shook her head.

"You know if you sleep now, morning will come faster and you can open all of your presents."

"Really! Are you joking with me?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I'm going to bed myself and I'm sure mum will also." Laylana nodded her head and grabbed his hand.

"Come tuck me in daddy."

Draco followed Laylana in to her room. Draco had made time to go to Dumbledore and ask him if there was a way that the children could have their own rooms. By the time he arrived back in the common room, the castle had expanded its walls to add more rooms. Draco motioned for Hermione to follow.

"I can't wait to open my present's daddy." Laylana said getting into her bed.

"Me either." Draco leaned down and kissed her forehead. He moved to the side and let Hermione do the same.

"Night Laylana." She whispered.

"Night" she yawned.

"I love you."

"Night daddy." She sighed and looked at Draco. "Love you."

"I love you too."

Hermione crossed her arms and walked out the room, Draco following her closing Laylana's door.

"Draco do you think—"

Draco silenced her with is lips holding her captive. Hermione forgot what she was going to say as she moaned from the depths of her desire. He took her mouth with a gentleness that stirred something hot in the depts of her soul. This kiss made her heart stop.

All logic told her not to yield again, that kissing and fooling around was enough and sleeping together was taking it to far. Her body would not listen to logic.

He saw the fight in her eyes, but he would not could not release he. He wanted her to surrender to him. He heard her whimper as he released her lips. His breath was harsh in her ear, and he gently pulled her across the common room into his bedroom.

He closed the door softly as he pulled her into his arms again. Hermione was powerless to stop the desire that grew within her. His kisses made their way down the column of her throat and lingered on her pulse, before making their way back to her lips. He parted hers to explore the warm hollows of her mouth.

"Hermione…Hermione" he whispered as she slid her fingers though his hair and Draco's mouth to hers again.

He slowly removed her clothing and looked down at her, his fingers running up and down her legs.

"Are you sure you want to?"

Hermione answered him by putting his hands on her body. He touched her soft skin and neither one of them could hold back a moan of pleasure.

His hands were hot against her body. They stroked her skin and his mouth was like lava that seared her skin, capturing her skin gently between his teeth.

"Draco" she cried, "please."

Draco sheded his clothes quickly, took his wand placing a silencing spell on the door, then threw it on the side table. He was within her then, a glorious possession. She took him with her body, moving with his accepting the passion that consumed them both.

Suddenly the universe within her body burst in a catastrophic explosion that sent ecstasy throughout her body and left her clinging to Draco as he clung to her.

Draco preformed a contraceptive spell then they both laid still until their pounding hearts slowed and their breathing returned to normal.

Draco reached out and pulled her towards him kiss her temple.

"You're not gonna pull away from me are you?"

She shook her head and looked up at him, "I can't believe we're doing this though. It feels wrong but right and good."

"Don't think about that now." He kissed her softly again running his hands up and down his body. He smiled to himself, he just couldn't get enough of her, and he wanted nothing to disturb this feeling he had in him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath relaxing his body completely.

"Are you sleep Draco." He heard her ask.

"No. What is it?"

She took a deep breath and laid her head on his chest her fingers drumming away. Hi grabbed her hand and laid it on his stomach.

"Stop. You're going to get me riled up again. What did you want to talk about?"

"I think Laylana hates me." She whispered to him.

"What? Laylana doesn't hate you. Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Think about it. She's never, ever said that she loved me. Not once. She never called me mum. I mean there is something seriously wrong with that."

Draco leaned back and though about Laylana's behavior.

"I've thought about it and I think she doesn't like me because of you."

"Me? What the hell did I do?"

"Nothing." Hermione said shaking her head "Nothing its just she likes being daddy's little girl and she feels threatened by me. That I'm going to take you from her or something."

Draco sighed, "Now that you mention it. She never did want us around each other did she?"

"No she didn't. Maybe we should talk to her because I don't think I can…I can't have my daughter hating me Draco."

Draco kissed her softly and pushed her tangled hair behind her hears. "Okay. We'll talk to her. Right now I want to focus all of my attention on you before you get all bitchy on me."

Hermione gasped and hit him on his arm "Hey I was emotionally distressed." She laughed.

"I'm psychically distressed. Get over here."

* * *

She slept like the dead. The morning sun had shown its way into the bedroom lighting it up with its natural light. Hermione let out a low groan as she moved. Her bare legs were angled up in another pair of legs. Her eyes flew open. She blushed as the memory of what happened last night came to her.

She looked up and found Draco sleeping. He looked so peaceful and so beautiful. She never would have admitted before but he was really beautiful with is pale smooth skin and slightly pink lips. She raised her hand and brushed back his hair that gently feel in his face.

"It's amazing how you can barely keep your hands off my beautifully sculpted body."

Hermione's eyes looked into his and smiled.

"Happy Christmas Draco."

"Happy Christmas Granger. Can I get my present now?" He said kiss her.

"Present? Who said I got you a present?"

Draco laughed and removed the blanket off of her, covering his body with hers.

"I said so, and look it's already unwrapped."

Hermione laughed and ran her hands through his hair; bring his lips down to hers.

"Gods I can't wait to get in you." He moaned.

"Well isn't this one of the best Christmas presents I've seen. My son fucking a mudblood."

Draco tensed over Hermione, his eyes wide and his mouth open. His heart started to beat painfully against his chest as he heard his father's voice. He could feel Hermione nails digging into his arms. He didn't want to turn around. He couldn't.

"My son, tainted by a mudblood. Isn't this what a father always wanted? What a Happy Christmas."

**(A/N): To make me happy I need you to review. Thankz!**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N): So once again your review made me burst out laughing and I LOVED them. You guys have to be like the best reviews EVER! Anyways…I hope you guys like this next chapter. I still have more in this somewhat smart brain of mine. If you guys have any question. Message me and I'll get back to you. Alright so on with the wonderful tale of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR.**

Chapter 16

Hermione pushed Draco off of her and quickly brought the covers up covering her naked body. She felt as though her whole face was on fire, even worse than being embarrassed, she felt fear. Mr. Malfoy was standing at the foot of the bed his cane in front of him, his foot tapping. He had a hateful glint in his eyes, and stared her down, she looked away. She was scared, but maybe not as scared as Draco. She could feel him trembling beside her, his eyes cast down.

Hermione took a deep breath, gathered some sheets together to wrap around herself, and got slowly off the bed. She didn't even think about stopping to get her clothes. She could feel tremors running through her body as she walked past Mr. Malfoy. She breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed behind her.

Draco took a deep breath; his eyes avoided his fathers, as he stood up and walked slowly to where his clothes lay. He picked up Hermione's also and threw them angrily in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing here Father?" He asked punching his arms and legs though his shirt and pants.

"Well your mother wanted to spend time with her son for Christmas. It's not like we've heard from you Draco. You've owled us once to tell us you've become Head Boy and then later to tell us that your staying at school to study. How is that going for you by the way?"

Draco crossed his arms and looked down. He could feel himself tremble and tried to steady his nerves. He had to be strong and show no weakness. He took another deep breath and looked his father in the eyes.

He received a hard slap across the face, his neck and face hurting from the power behind it.

"You stupid fool! What in the hell were you thinking?"

Draco said nothing and received another slap. He didn't raise his hand to his face, just gritted his teeth in pain.

"Answer me!"

"I'm sorry Father."

"Sorry? Of all the girls in the school you had to put your dick in that dirty mudblood."

"I'm sorry father." He repeated.

"You looked like you were having fun? We're you?"

Draco shook his head quickly and received yet another slap from his father.

"Do not lie to me Draco. Did you enjoy her?"

Draco sighed and looked his father in the eyes again.

"No sir. I did not enjoy it."

"Why is she here anyways? In this dormitory?"

"She's Head Girl." Draco whispered.

"Head Girl? You forgot to mention that little fact. Gods, I guess they'll make anyone a leader these days."

Draco nodded his head, uncrossing his arms, and putting his hands in his pockets.

"So she's Head Girl. Why was she in your room? Why fuck her Draco? Do you realize what a mistake you've made? You've disgraced our name. You've shown weakness. The Malfoys name will be a joke now. What If the bitch gets pregnant—"

"I used a contraceptive spell. She won't." Lucius said nothing as he looked at Draco.

Draco looked down in shame. He should have been stronger. He shouldn't have fallen for Hermione. Wait. He didn't fall for her. He was just using her for sex that all. She meant nothing. The mudblood mean nothing to him. She was filthy, dirty, and maybe contagious, and he associated himself with her. He deserved the shame. His father was right. Everything that he said was right.

"I'm just using her father." He said, his heart breaking, but he ignored it.

"Using her? How Draco? What in the world would possess you to sleep with, much less touch a mudblood?"

"Harry Potter." Draco said as his mind raced. "Think about it. Harry Potter's best friend giving herself to his rival, his enemy. It'll make him a laughing stock. He'll probably lose her as a friend, which will make him weak, both emotionally and mentally.

"Lucius eyes lit up as a small smile formed on his face, "Are you doing this to help the Dark Lord?"

Draco shook his head. "You know how I feel about that Father. I want nothing to do with him. I'm just doing this because I hate Potter and this is the one thing that could break him. Take it however you like."

Lucius nodded his head, "You'll change your mind Draco, believe me. Anyway when is this plan suppose to go down? When does Potter find out?"

"I don't know. I'll figure it out."

"Don't forget, you're a Malfoy, Draco. We show no weakness, we have no weakness. Do not make a mistake. Do not shame me. I mean it."

Draco nodded his head "I won't father I promise."

Lucius turned around and made his way out of the room. He stopped and turned back around. "There isn't anything else you'd like to tell me is there?"

Draco sighed and took a deep breath.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed, her elbows on her knees and her hands cupping her face. She could not believe what just happened. Lucius Malfoy saw her naked! She groaned aloud as she replayed the scene in her mind over and over again.

That wasn't the end of it. When she made her way out of Draco's room, she bumped into none other than Mrs. Malfoy herself. Her eyes had harden and shot daggers at Hermione as she made her way through the common room with as much dignity as she could, her being in a sheet and all.

She could do nothing but be strong and face whatever the Malfoys threw at her. Hopefully they would keep their mouth close and Harry and Ron wouldn't find out. Besides they wouldn't want the world to know what their son slept with a mudblood.

She looked up at the clock and sighed. It had been about a half an hour and she couldn't stay in her room forever, plus Laylana might be awake and there was no telling what Lucius might do to her. Hermione stood up, grabbed her wand and prepared herself as she walked out of her room.

"Well at least she's not ugly." She heard Mrs. Malfoy say.

Hermione mouth opened as Laylana stood in front of all three Malfoy's being analyzed. She walked over to them slowly and Draco turned and looked at her a smile on his face, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Can I open my presents now, daddy." Laylana asked making her way to the stack of presents.

"Happy Christmas Laylana." Hermione said reaching out to hug her.

She ran out of her reach and sat down next to the presents.

"I want presents."

"Well she's certainly a Malfoy. Ignoring a mudblood. Classic." Lucius said smiling. Hermione tensed up and followed Laylana to the pile of presents that she was opening.

She looked over at Draco and tried to catch his eyes but he ignored her, his eyes on Laylana.

"Thank you daddy." She said placing toy after toy to the side. "I bet I have more than anybody else. Jessica's going to be so jealous that my daddy got more me more presents than her daddy. I bet—"

"I brought some of those present also Laylana." Hermione said smiling down at her.

Laylana stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "I think I was talking you filthy mudblood."

Draco inhaled sharply as the words traveled out of Laylana mouth. Hermione eyes widen and filled with tears fast as she looked down at her daughter who now had a confused look on her face. Did her daughter just call her a mudblood? What? She looked over at Draco.

"Draco are you going to say anything to her?"

"Well, "Lucius said opening his stupid mouth again, "Looks at that Malfoy coming out. You've taught her well son."

"Draco!" Hermione said an angry look on her face.

"What? What she said was right?" he said plainly looking down, "You did interrupt her and you are … a mudblood."

Hermione held her breath and tried to keep the tears from falling down her face. She tried, with as much strength as she would, to walk to her room without breaking down. She knew that whatever Lucius had said to him made it act that way, but I still hurt, and her daughter calling her that word also.

"What did I do?" Laylana asked before Hermione slammed the door.

She fell onto her bed and let the treats fall. She was all alone. Her daughter hated her, her friends were away, and the guy that she thought she was probably falling for couldn't stand her. She felt lonely and depressed.

Draco looked towards Hermione's door with a sneer on his face. It was hard but he ignored every feeling, good and sorrowful towards her. He had to be strong. He couldn't bring shame.

"Daddy." He heard Laylana's voice calling out to him, "What did I say? Why did mother cry?"

Draco ignored her questions and smiled down at her, "Do you like your presents?"

She nodded her head but looked towards Hermione's room, "But why did—"

"It's nothing Laylana!" Draco said snapping at her "Take your stuff to your room. Now!"

Laylana gasped at Draco's loud voice before she silently made her way to her room, various toys in her hand. Draco sighed and looked towards his parents who were both smiling. This had to be the worst day of his life.

"Well" his mother said "I'm tired from the day's events. Are we going to Hogsmeade dear?"

Lucius nodded and looked back at Draco "We'll be staying at a hotel in Hogsmeade. We will meet you for dinner."

"Here's your present dear, Happy Christmas. "She handed Draco a packaged and kissed his cheek, "Bye honey."

Lucius looked back at Draco then his eyes looked towards Hermione room, "Don't do anything stupid Draco." He said before he left, his wife following him.

* * *

Hermione stomach growled loudly as she opened her eyes. She had woken up from a very long nap. Her face was stained from tears falling. She sat up and finally noticed the gifts that were at the bottom of her bed.

She took them and opened each one slowly. Harry had given her a book. A muggle calculus book. She guessed that he thought that she might wanted to learn something new, since she always wanted to learn something new. Ginny sent a book on different hair styling spells and a letter of what Hermione guessed would tell her off about not telling her about Draco. Hagrid sent some of his famous hard rock cakes, Mrs. Weasley a red sweater as well as a mince pie, and her parents sent her a good amount of wizard money. She had nothing from Ron, Laylana, or Draco.

Her head turned around as her door opened and Laylana walked in with her head down. Hermione sneered at her but quickly wiped it off of her face. This was a seven year old girl. This was her daughter.

"What do you want Laylana?" she said dully.

She slowly closed the door, her eyes still on the ground.

"I owled Jessica and I asked her if she knew that mudblood meant. I heard daddy's daddy say it and I really didn't know what it meant. I'm sorry."

Hermione looked up at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it meant _that_, and I'm…sorry for treating you mean. You really are nice, I guess I just…I don't' know, but I'm sorry."

Hermione felt tears run down her face as she looked at her daughter. Was she actually being nice and holding a conversation with her. She gasped sharply ash Laylana climbed up on her bed.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything. I forgot. I'm sorry. What did you get?"

Hermione pointed at her gifts, still unable to speak.

"You didn't get a lot, like me." She said "I got loads of stuff. Thank you for the presents."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Laylana—"

"I'm sorry. I know I've been bad and mean to you. I'm sorry for call you that and I promise I'll never do anything like that again."

Hermione sighed her shoulders lumping, "I don't know if you can understand this, Laylana but I'm really depressed right now and I know I should put this on you because you're a child but I really need a hug right now."

Laylana smiled a truly genuine smile up at Hermione and leaned into her mother's arms, giving her a heartfelt hug.

**(A/N) So how do you like the chapter. You can make me happy by clicking that little review button down there, right there…see it…it's purple…click go…thankz!**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N): I know, I know, why didn't I update sooner? Well because I had writers block and I kinda had it out in my mind where I wanted the story to go but I didn't know how to put it down and make it interesting enough for you, my readers. I think I have all figured out now and I hope you enjoy it! Oh and I didn't know how to spell Draco's mom's name and I was kinda to lazy to look it up but you know who it is when you see the word...okay on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR**

Chapter 17

Draco paced his room, his eyes glazed over. He hadn't left his room since his parents had left and that had been about five or six hours ago, he couldn't recall. As much as he wanted his thoughts to just go away and leave him alone in peace, they wouldn't. He was in a foul mood, and his temper was not improved by these thoughts.

He gave a disgusted grunt as _she_popped up in his mind. Alright he'd admit it, maybe he liked her like that, maybe she was girlfriend material for him, but she was forbidden. Did he want her? Yes. Could he have her? No. The one thing a Malfoy couldn't have.

The way his parents and Laylana treated her made his insides cringe, and he had to deal with it, what they said was truth. Technically she really was a mudblood, just like he really had blonde hair. He knew that he had broken her heart, and that he had betrayed her trust, but he never promised her anything. It was just her body that he wanted, desired, that's all.

He groaned aloud as the plan to ruin Harry Potter began to form in his mind. If people found out that he had slept with Hermione, the only explanation they would accept would be because he wanted to get back at Potter. None other would do. Would he…could he do that to her? She had been so adamant about her friends not finding out, and he said that he wouldn't tell, that it would be their secret. Once again he promised her nothing. No future, no anything. He could do whatever the hell he wanted to. He was Draco Malfoy.

He sighed again as he thought about how he had treated Laylana. He shouldn't have yelled or screamed at her but he was so frustrated at the whole situation that it just came out.

He looked up at the clock to realize that he had about ten minutes until Christmas supper arrived. He had held out as long as he could; trying to avoid Laylana, Hermione and his parents, but he could wait no longer. He grabbed his wand and made his way out of his room and common room, and walked towards the Great Hall relieved that he didn't see anybody. Though once he reached the Great Hall his parents were just finishing a conversation with Snape.

"Father, Mother. Good evening." He addressed as he approached them.

Lucius looked at him, his eyes searching his face for any signs of guilt or betrayal. Well, he had those things just towards someone else.

"Draco." His mother said, "You were almost late."

"Sorry about that? Should we go in?"

The three Malfoys made their way into the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table far away from anyone else.

"Where are the mudblood and the brat Draco? Isn't living as a family part of the project?" Lucius asked Draco who was sitting across from him.

"Yes sir, but I don't know where they are at?" Draco cast his eyes downward, secretly hoping, wishing that Hermione would not come down to dinner. Unfortunately the hoping and whishing did not work and Hermione came in holding Laylana's hand. When he looked her in the eyes, as Laylana pulled her to the table, he saw pain, distress, distrust, and betrayal. He shifted his eyes back to the empty table.

"Well about time you two showed up? Almost missed dinner with your family?" Lucius said sarcastically.

Hermione sneered at him and sat across from him, Laylana in between her and Draco. "Believe me Mr. Malfoy, the day I'm related to you will be the day I kill myself."

"That won't be a problem with it? The killing part I mean."

Hermione breathed heavily, telling herself that if she killed this man, there would be witnesses about.

As always the food for their Christmas dinner magically appeared in front of them, on golden plate. It was a quiet dinner. Mrs. Malfoy and Hermione did not say one word. Lucius and Draco were talking about grades and Laylana was chatting away, to who, Hermione didn't know but guessed it was to her.

As much as she was hungry she did not eat much. Draco's nearness prevented that and she tried to get him out of her head. She did not want to talk, speak, or communicate in any way to him.

People were beginning to leave, leaving the great Hall empty except for the group sitting at the Slytherin table, and Hermione stood up also.

"Come Laylana." She said. Laylana stood up also but they were both stopped by Lucius voice.

"Please, Ms. Granger, sit. I would like to know how the project is going."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think so. I'm—"

"I said sit!" he hissed at them both. Hermione though about ignoring him and going on her way but if she did that he might curse her when she turned her back. She sat slowly and seethed.

"Thank you. Now how does it feel to have a child with my son?"

Hermione crossed her arms "Your son is a bastard."

"No need to call him names." Lucius smiled "Besides you are a mudblood yourself."

Hermione bit her tongue and looked down. The next thing she knew she heard a loud screech echoing thought the hall. She looked up and gasped. Laylana was leaning across the table her hand on a fork that was now stuck in Lucius hand, blood gushing out.

"Don't call my mum that you mean git." She seethed at him.

Hermione at first was too shocked to do anything but time caught up with her and she realized that her daughter might just be in danger. Hermione had, had a hard time forgiving Laylana, she guessed she could call it, but this erased the negative feelings that she felt. She just stabbed Lucius Malfoy! Hermione grabbed Laylana but the waist and pulled her back quickly.

"You stupid bitch!" Lucius screamed out loud, he quickly reached into his cloak to pull out his wand and he pointed it at Laylana.

Hermione pushed Laylana quickly behind her and gasped as Draco stood up and pointed his own want at his father.

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter." He said in a low threatening voice.

"What the hell is your problem? She just stabbed me. Put your wand down."

"No." Draco's voice traveled towards Hermione, "Hermione, take Laylana and go."

Hermione reached into her own pocked and pulled her wand out, and pushed Laylana out of the Great Hall. Lucius did not lower his wand as his eyes snapped towards Draco's.

"You're a fool."

Draco took a deep breath and steady his wand in his hand.

"You defend something that doesn't even exist Draco. You raise your wand on your father. Do you really want to be such an idiot?"

Draco cleared his throat, "You and mother should go. I'm sure Dumbledore will be back in a few."

Lucius widened his eyes and put his wand down. He grabbed hold of Narcessa, who was just looking between to two without an emotion on her face.

"You will be punished Draco, sooner or later. You disrespected me and I will not tolerate it. I am your father and you will treat me as such."

Draco looked him in the eye, "Yes sir." He said calmly.

Lucius sneered at him before he and Narcessa left the Great Hall, and out of Draco's sight. He exhaled roughly as he brought his wand down. His heart had stopped when his father had pulled his wand out on his daughter, and before he realized what he was doing he had his wand on his father, trying to protect. That was what father were for, right? To protect their child when they were in danger, even if they didn't, as his father said, exist. He pushed that thought aside, it didn't matter she was still his daughter.

He made his way out of the Great Hall and to his dormitory to check on Laylana. He wondered if his father still wanted him to weaken Potter with his plan. He didn't want to use Hermione like that but he knew that it was too dangerous to continue his "fun" with her. No, he wouldn't use her but he would treat her like he use to, because she deserved it. She meant nothing and that was how Draco was going to treat her, like nothing.

He walked into his common room to find Laylana gliding around on her glider and Hermi—Granger reading a book, as always.

"Laylana are you alright dear?"

She smiled and glided over to him, giving him a hug.

"I'm fine daddy. Guess what? Mum said that she was proud of me."

Draco eyes snapped to the bushy haired girl that was ignoring his presence. He took a deep breath and walked over to her.

Hermione tried to ignore him for the longest time. He didn't say a word but his presence was annoying. She looked up at him slowly.

"What?" she asked.

"You think that my father getting stabbed is something to be proud of, especially when it was your daughter who did it."

She looked back down at her book, but answered him, "I'll be proud of anyone who'd dare stab, spit, or kill a barmy bastard like him."

"My father is a good man!" Draco yelled hat her.

"Good! He is evil. You know it, I know it, and hell the whole fucking world including the muggle world knows it."

Draco grabbed her arm and yanked her up from the couch.

"Listen here you filthy mudblood. My father is to be respected as I am. Do not insult him in front of me."

"Respected, I'll doubt cockroaches will respect him, and you are blind if you do not see what he truly is."

"He is my father. He is strong, unashamed, and selfless. He is the man I look up to."

Hermione trembled in his arms, but not in the good way, "Then you should be proud of yourself, because you're already like him."

Hermione fell against the couch as Draco pushed her away, and walked to his room slamming his door. She hated him. More than before. Way more that before. She wanted nothing ever to do with him again. She was a fool to sleep with him, to give herself to him, to love him. She closed her eyes at that word. Love. Had she fallen in love with him? Did she even know what love was? It didn't matter anymore because she hated him. She stood up picking up her book, and went into he own room, slamming her door.

Laylana floated above the carpeted floor with her mouth open in shock. She had seen her parents fight but not like that. She glided towards her father's room before gliding over to her mother's room. She stopped. She had no idea what to do. _If I go into mum's room daddy will probably get upset_ she thought _and if I go into daddy's room mum will get upset._ She turned around sighing and decided not to do either. She glided into her room, and shut the door softly.

**(A/N) Alright tell me what you think, and make me laugh, my faithful reviewers!**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N) Alright here is another chapter. I just wanted you guys opinions on it to see if you guys like it or not. Alright here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR**

Chapter 18

Hermione felt really guilty. And angry. She felt both. She felt as though her life was spinning out of control and she had no way of stopping it. First thing that came to mind was Draco Malfoy.

Christmas break was finally over and she noticed that he had started to act like the old Malfoy again. He didn't say a word to her and if he did it was only to ask her something about Laylana, or to criticize her. He even took up with sitting at the Slytherin table again, which was fine with Hermione but she knew that Laylana was taking it hard.

To having her father always there to only having him there when she asked was a heartbreaking thing for her, though she never showed or told Hermione how she felt. Draco still spent time wither, buying her gifts and presents, but it wasn't the same. She always had to ask him for something, he never just did it.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall with Laylana, who ran to where Jessica was sitting and started to eat. Today was the day for the "check up" and that made Hermione even more stressed? Once again her bubble was yellow and Hermione therefore felt guilty, like she wasn't a good enough mother to Laylana even though she loved her and would do anything for her.

She finally sat, annoyed and impatient with the world. She quickly filled her plate and stuffed her face with food, as Ron would do.

"Uh Hermione" Ginny asked "if you don't wanna be here and have—"

Hermione glared at her. She slammed her fork down and looked around, "Why wouldn't I want to be here?"

Ginny looked at Harry who looked at Ron, who was just shaking his heard.

"You seem like you're a little—"Harry started.

"What? I seem like I'm a little what? Say it!" she snapped.

"Stop! You're being mean to us for no reason. We're just worried about you."

"Worried? Please don't be worried about me."

Harry looked over at Ron, who took a deep breath and looked towards Hermione.

"Listen Hermione, I'd like to apologize for what I said to Laylana, or in front of her. As for Malfoy—"

Hermione began to gather her things, "Say anything you want to about that bastard! I don't care."

Ginny looked up at Hermione confused, as Harry eyes sparked up, "What did he do Hermione? Did he hurt you?"

Yes. "No." she said and sighed "He'd just not helping with Laylana. Basic Malfoy behavior." She whispered.

"Sit down and finish your food" Ron said smiling "It'll help. Trust me. Food always helps."

Hermione smiled and relaxed. She sat her things back down and finished her food more slowly. She was thankful that her friends were back. She'd go crazy if she didn't have them."

Later that day, after classes had ended Hermione was making her way to the "Daycare" to pick up Laylana when she was suddenly grabbed and pushed into a class room.

"What the hell…"

She turned around to find a fiery red head standing in front of her.

"Ginny. What was that?"

Ginny locked the door with her wand and quickly snatched Hermione's from her pocket. Hermione eyes widen as she tried to recover her wand.

"I don't know how you survived Hermione, your defense skills are lacking."

"What do you want Ginny?"

Ginny sat at a desk and looked up at Hermione, "What happened over break?"

Hermione stiffened "What?"

"Break? Before break you and Malfoy were fucking, at least that's what you didn't tell me. Now you guys are ignoring each other. Is this just a ploy, so no one can really figure out you and him—"

"No. We're not. I hate him and if he dropped off the face of the earth I wouldn't shed a tear."

Ginny gasped, "That's pretty strong words Hermione."

"You're saying that you'd cry if you never heard of Voldermort again?" she scoffed.

Ginny shivered, "You-know-who is not human. Malfoy is. What happened?"

Hermione sat next to Ginny and sighed, pouring her heard out to her best girl friend. She cried and was consoled, and she felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders as everything flowed out.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Ginny said hugging her "You have to be strong though, okay. Not for yourself but also Laylana. She's going to need you."

"Yeah. She's needed me a lot lately."

"Forget Malfoy. We make mistakes! Even one's as big as this, but we learn and we move on. Right?'

Hermione wiped her teary eyes. "Right."

Ginny handed her back her wand and they left the classroom, walking towards the "daycare."

"Hermione! There you are. I was wondering if you were coming." A fifth year announced opening the door.

"Sorry, I kinda had—"

"I just turned around for a sec and they were all—"

"Laylana. Is she alright?" Hermione asked worried.

"I'm fine mum, but I'm starving."

Hermione mouth dropped open as Laylana walked up to her. Her seven year old had transformed into a thirteen year old girl. Her dark brown hair was really long and thick and she about 5'4, and the same hazel eyes, that looked up happily at her mother.

"You have boobs!" Ginny exclaimed, shocked.

Laylana laughed. "Not a lot, not like Jessica but it's enough. Mum are you alright."

Hermione shook her head and a chuckle escaped her. "It's just…your all grown up."

Laylana laughed and followed them out the room, "Yeah all grown up and in daycare."

Hermione smiled and threw an arm around her daughter shoulders.

"We'll talk about that later. Wow." Hermione said still shocked.

Hermione and Laylana waved goodbye to Ginny and continued their way to the dormitory. Hermione smiled. Her daughter way very pretty and if she didn't know better, boys would be coming into the picture soon. Boys!

* * *

Draco rolled his essay carefully and placed it in his bag before he walked into his bathroom to take a shower before his match. They were playing Gryffindor and Draco was despite to beat them. He warmed the water up before he stripped and looked at himself in his mirror. This was a face that he should be proud of. When he sat out to accomplish something, he did it. Like ignoring and staying out of Grangers way, except for the necessary.

He stepped into the shower. It was a hard task to get into. Every time he saw he or thought about her, his stomach dropped. It wasn't from guilt. No. No, it had to be from disgust.

He hadn't meant for any of this to happen. He wanted to like mocking her, taunting her, but he always dreaded it. To see the hurt in her eyes.

He was weak, and Draco mouth was set in a grim line. Stupid mistake! He actually slept with a mudblood and now he had bad feelings when it came to hurting her. Why couldn't he just taken her, fucked her, and be through instead of making time to see that she laughed, and was safe, and protecting her. Dammit!

Draco finished washing and stepped out of his shower, drying off, and quickly dressing, putting his uniform on.

"Daddy! Are you here?"

Draco froze at the voice. Of course the only one who call him Daddy was Laylana, but this voice sounded older. More mature. He opened his door and gasped as his daughter stood in front of him, taller and more beautiful than ever.

"Daddy you wanna sneak down to the kitchen with me. I'm totally hungry."

Draco eyes widen. Because he had ignored Hermione so much, he had also unfortunately been around Laylana less. But he still loved her just the same.

"My gods Laylana. You're almost as tall as me." He joked, hugging her.

"Okay" she said slowly "What is wrong with you guys? Everybody acting like they've never seen me before."

Draco laughed and shook his head "Sorry."

"Like I said I'm hungry. Let's go—"

"Sweetheart. I have a game tonight. I'm sorry."

Laylana sighed but smiled, "We'll since we can't hand out tonight can I have some money so I can get some new clothes."

Draco laughed "Just like a girl. You don't want to watch your father play."

Laylana shrugged "No offense daddy, but I'd rather shop."

Draco pulled out his money pouch and handed her a generous amount of money, feeling a little hurt.

"I still love you daddy. I always will."

"I know sweetheart. I love you too."

Draco watched as Laylana ran to her room and his eyes swung to where Hermione was. She was sitting on the couch comfortable doing homework.  
His heart raced and he wanted to take a step towards her, like always, but ordered his body to stay. He turned around. He had a game to get ready for. His mind cannot be on mudbloods, but he knew that it was likely that it would.

* * *

"Thanks for coming Ginny. I know how much you like Quidditch. Especially when Slytherin is playing Gryffindor."

Hermione and Ginny stood inside of a clothing store while Jessica and Laylana looked through hundred of clothes.

"It's alright. I know we'll win. Malfoy's too distracted to play good."

Hermione tilted her head "Distracted? Why would he be distracted?"

"He'll have you on his mind."

"Me?"

"Yes. You."

"Why in the world would he have me on his mind?"

"Guess you haven't noticed him huh? He can barely keep his eyes off of you."

"Yeah. Probably thinking of how he can wipe me off the face of the planet."

"That's not funny."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny, "Why are you defending him."

"I'm not!" Ginny said "I'm just saying that I've seen him. I'm an observer Hermione. I watch people and every time you two are in the same room his eyes are on you."

"Well that's not my fault. I haven't encouraged him since Christmas."

"Maybe—"

"Ginny. I don't want to talk about it. You were the one that told me to move on. I'm trying but it's kinda hard to do that when his name is brought up in every conversation."

"Okay. You're right. I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

Hermione looked at Laylana as she walked up to them holding a strange looking blue robe.

"Can I have it mum" she asked "It's so cute."

"Why don't you go try it on."

Hermione followed Laylana to the dressing room and waited patiently. She gasped as Laylana walked out in the robe. It was very nice, if it was for someone of Hermione's age or older. The robe sleeves were off the shoulders leaving Laylana's shoulders, neck , and the top of her chest bare. Though the

sleeves were wide and long, the bottom of the robe came about to the middle of her tight and was very tight.

"What is that?" Hermione voiced.

"Nice tube robe Laylana. You look hot." Jessica said.

Laylana smiled and turned around in a circle "Thanks."

Hermione laughed "Yes, very nice, If you were older. Laylana…that is just too much."

"Oh come on. It's really pretty."

"Yes it is, but not for someone your age." Hermione crossed her arms. The sales witch walked up to them with a very big smile on her face.

"Excuse me, Miss but all of the twitches are wearing them this season. " she said desperately trying to sell the tube robe."

"Yes, well not my daughter." Hermione smiled back at the witch "Laylana take it off and find something appropriate."

Laylana frowned "But mum—"

"Laylana!"

"Ohhh…daddy would let me buy it." She said as she walked back into she dressing room.

Hermione laughed "That robe? Yeah right."

She grimaced as she heard Laylana scream "No one understands! You don't know how hard it is to be a teenager!"

Hermione looked down at Ginny "She's been a teenager for one day."

Ginny smiled "Teenagers."


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N): Hey everyone thanks for the super duper cool reviews. I'm glad you like them even though they were written during a period where I didn't know what to write and wasn't in the mood to write. But that period is over and I'm back on track kinda. I probably won't update until Thursday because I have a test that day and I need to study Weds. So I hope you guys like it. This is what happens TODAY IN SEVENTH YEAR BABIES. That was suppose to dramatic. Lol. Like that TV show divorce court. Anyway on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR.**

Chapter 19

Hermione closed her eyes against the bright sun. Though it was February it was cold, and Harry and Ron wanted to hang out, of all places the lake. So in an effort to please her friends she decided to take a quick walk down to the lake with them.

"I still can't believe we beat Slytherin." Ron said smiling.

"That was more than a week ago. You're still talking about it?"

"It was a great game. Malfoy's head wasn't even in the game. I wonder what was wrong with him."

Hermione tensed and changed the subject, "Nice day, huh?" That was the best she could do?

Harry nodded "Yeah, Jessica and Lisa went to the greenhouse. Jessica had wanted to go but Lisa kept complaining on how cold it was."

"It's still cold mate." Ron stated. Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

Hermione looked at Harry, "Greenhouse? I thought she and Laylana was going to that teen-game common room or whatever it is."

Harry shook his head "No, I'm pretty sure she's with Lisa."

Hermione quickly turned around and made her way back to the castle.

"Where are you going?" she heard Ron call out.

"To find my daughter!"

Hermione quickly walked to the teen-center-game-whatever place. She opened the door to find many of the kids playing Wizards Chest, Exploding Snap, Gobstones, or just hanging out. She walked over to three fifth year girls who were suppose to be making sure nothing got out of hand with the new teens.

"Have you see Laylana." She asked.

"Laylana?" one of the fifth years asked confused.

"Laylana…Malfoy."

She checked a piece of parchment and shook her head.

"She didn't sign in today."

"What?" Hermione gasped. She had lied to her. Hermione angrily made her way out of the room and down the corridor to her own common room.

"Laylana Mal—are you in here!" Hermione yelled once she entered.

"Lower your voice Granger."

Hermione scowled at Malfoy before she raced into Laylana's room only to find that she wasn't' there.

"Dammit." She said to herself.

"What's wrong?"

"Our daughter is missing."

Draco laughed, "Calm down. She's probably just hanging out with some friends."

"She only hands out with Jessica and Ron." Hermione turned around and started to make her way out. She was getting scared.

"Hold on." He grabbed a hold of her arm and she looked up at him darkly "Where are you going."

She gave him a duh look, "To look for Laylana."

"I'm telling you Hermione, she'll be fine. Don't worry."

Hermione looked down at his arms and he let go as if he was burnt.

"Why in the hell did you do it?" he snapped at her.

"Do what, Malfoy."

"It!"

Hermione scoffed, "I don't have time to play games. I'm leaving."

"Throw yourself at me. Why did you throw yourself at me?"

Hermione stilled, "Throw myself? If you don't remember Malfoy, you kissed me first. You seduced me." Her voice trembling.

"You let me. Did you like me or something? You have a little school girl crush on me?"

"No." she smiled, "believe me I'd kill myself if I'd have any feelings towards you besides hate and loathing."

He laughed, "Yeah well you must have something if you gave your vicinity to me."

Hermione was riled, "How about you? Why kiss me? Why touch me? Answer me that."

"I don't have to answer." Draco said calmly to her.

"Oh so your blaming me for this whole thing? None of it is your fault?"

"No. Besides you should have left."

"You had me pinned down!"

Draco looked away and took a deep breath. Tears of frustration built behind his eyes as he heard her next words.

"What do you want with me?"

He tuned to look at her and mumbled "You." as he bent to kiss her.

He felt her soft, warm lips and she moaned with wanting, knowing that she should stop. This wasn't right. He was evil and mean and tasted so good. His tongue opened her mouth to penetrate it. Her knees grew weak and she grabbed hold of his shoulders to keep herself up. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, feeling his hardness pressing against her. She was in bliss as her hands ran through his hair holding his head in place. He made a low, animalistic growl and kissed her harder.

Hermione frowned and broke the kiss, dropping her legs and pulling back.

"Draco why are…" she groaned as he placed soft kissed on her neck. His hand reached into her skirt and went into her panties, touching her gently and lovingly. Draco could already feel how wet she was and he could feel himself getting harder. He could feel her shudder as he placed a finger in her. She retaliated by kissing him forcefully.

"I need you." He said raggedly.

She nodded and he picked her up placing her on the couch, ripping off both of their clothes, know that they were going to have to reparo them. But he didn't care. He needed her, had to be inside her, to feel her.

She pulled him down at the same time he thrust into her. He groaned as he felt her tightening around him. There was no way that could already have an orgasm, but she was. He took a deep breath.

"Hermione…gods you feel so good."

He moved, a little fast. She was tensing around his length, becoming tighter again. He pushed her thighs open widen to enter her more deeply.

"Draco… please…"

Her trembled as his named past through her lips. He kissed slowly and deeply as he had his orgasm. It had to be the most extreme orgasm that he ever had. He closed his eyes until the shudders past through both of their bodies before he opened them again and looked down at her. Gods he loved her.

Hermione smiled as he looked down at her. She would never get sick of having sex with his man. She pushed his hair out of his face and his eyes widen in shock, as he jumped off of her.

Hermione looked at him with hurtful eyes as he reparoed their clothes. Damn her hormones. Why couldn't she get hold of her body? It was hers! She was so stupid. Did her brain shut down when her hormones pick up or something? She should have known that he would do this and she still went along with it. Stupid Hermione! She trembled as she snatched her clothes from him, rolling her eyes at the horrified look on his face.

"What we just did…it doesn't change how I feel about you. Just though you should know." He said coldly.

Hermione looked at him. "So I'm still nothing more than a worthless witch that takes up space huh?"

He sighed as he buttoned his pants. "No." he bit out "You're not even worth that."

She bit her lips hard, and told herself that the tears that feel for the boy was not worth it. "I'm gonna go. Laylana is still missing. "She laughed "Can't believe I forgot her for you." She turned around and left him alone.

Draco's breath was coming out hard and hurtful when she left. He loved her? He loved her! Gods he loved her! There was no denying that anymore. He was in love with Hermione Granger and it hurt like hell. As much as he was in love he didn't want to be. There had to be a way to fall out of love. Yeah, he could fall out of love with her.

He quickly threw on his shirt and left his common room making his way to he Slytherin common room.

"Draco good seeing you—"Crabbe said as he saw Draco enter.

"Where is Pansy?" he asked.

Goyle shrugged his shoulders, as he sat next to Crabbe, "She's not here."

Draco sighed, "Dammit". His eyes searched the common room and lit up as they feel on Carmen. She smiled at him and got up from talking to one of her friends, to make her way over to him.

"You look stress Draco." She whispered "looks like you need some relaxation."

He didn't pull away as she pressed her lips against his, slowly parting them. "Is that room empty do you know of?" he asked.

She laughed and led him back to the room that would be his. Luckily there was no one in there and he shut the door before she placed soft kissed on his face.

"Forget about everything. Concentrate on me."

Draco did not fight her off. He was confused, angry, and depressed with Hermione and wanted her out of his mind, his thoughts.

Carmen gently rubbed her hand between his legs laughing softly. He allowed her to led him to the deserted bed as she licked his ear.

Draco closed his eyes. He needed this. He needed her. He kissed her had as her hand reached to remove his shirt from his body.

"Who else have you been fucking?" She asked softly.

Draco frowned, "What?"

"I don't care. I just wanted to know who else could catch your eye. You're very picky. You have scratches on your chest."

Draco scoffed, "It's nothing. No one."

Carmen shrugged her shoulders as she placed her lips on his chest kissing the red marks. He unbuttoned her shirt and skirt as she unzipped his pants, pulling them off. He pushed her off and lid on top of her running his hands up her legs. Her pulled her panties drown before entering between her legs. He wanted to go hard and fast and he did. He shut his eyes and Hermione's face floated above him. No. It was Carmen. Carmen. He opened his eyes again and felt nothing, other than lust for the girl beneath him, and it was barley even that. He kept going.

Hermione searched and searched or Laylana but couldn't find her anywhere, she started to panic. Her mind was completely off of Malfoy as the thought that her daughter might be dead filled her with worry.

She had just left the kitchens, where she knew she liked to go, but there was no sign of her there. She leaned against the wall taking deep breaths holding back the tears that threatened to come fourth.

She looked up slowly as the wall across from her transformed into a door. Room of Requirement? She gasped as Laylana stepped out wearing the robe that she had been forbidden to buy, holding hands with a boy. Owen Zambini.

"Laylana Malfoy." She said calmly but angel.

Laylana eyes widen and she let go of Owens hand as she came face to face with her mother.

"Mum—"

"Don't say a word. Go. Now." Hermione snapped. Laylana turned and made her way towards the dormitory. Hermione looked at Owen who had a smile on his face.

"Don't you ever go near my daughter again. "She seethed at him. She turned around and followed Laylana. She stiffened slightly as she heard Owens voice.

"It's not my fault that your daughter is a slut."

Hermione paused before she continued on her way.

Once they reached their common room, Hermione followed Laylana into her room, seeing red, but taking several deep breaths. She looked at her for a moment before speaking to her.

"You lied to me." She said calmly.

"I know. I'm sorry." Laylana said sitting on her bed looking at the floor.

"You were with a boy Laylana. Alone. Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you were head! Dead! How could you…"

Laylana eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry."

Hermione took a deep breath "did you and him…have sex?"

Laylana quickly shook her head, "No mum...no we just kissed. That's all."

"Have you…have you ever had sex."" Hermione asked though it had only been a week or so many things could happen in a few weeks. She knew that from experience.

"No. I promise."

"Do you realize how stupid that is. Not kissing him Laylana but the being alone part. Anything could have happened. He could have raped you. And killed you and no one would even know where to look or who to ask. Did you even thing about that?"

She shook her head, "No. I'm sorry mum"

Hermione took a deep breath "How did you even get in that room?"

"Owens dad told him how to get in there."

"You're grounded."

"Grounded?"

"Yes. Two weeks."

"Two weeks! That's a little much don't you thing."

"I think it was a little much, you making me think that you were dead. No hanging out with Jessica or Ron, You'll eat and come back to your room. You'll go nowhere within the castle with me or your father."

"You're going to tell daddy? Mum—"

"Laylana stop. Don't try and get around this punishment. I'm a witch remember that."

"Don't try and get around what punishment?"

Laylana and Hermione both stiffened as Draco voice filled the room. Hermione took a trembling breath, because of Laylana not because of him. She slowly turned towards him and told the story of where she found Laylana at.

Draco grew angry, not only at Laylana, but at the boy, Owen. Stupid little bint, probably hasn't even reached puberty yet and he was messing around with his little girl. Dammit! How was he suppose to deal with this.

"You'll accept the punishment your mother handed out to you with no complaint Laylana."

"I'm sorry daddy." She whispered.

He nodded his head and left, Hermione following him, cling Laylana door.

"I'm going to kill that slimy, no ball, pathetic perverted bastard!" Draco yelled.

"Yeah well I agree. Especially since he called her a slut.'' Hermione voiced.

"A what!?"

"Lower your voice. I don't want her to know he called her that."

Draco just sighed. His little girl kissing. She's not suppose to do that. She was suppose to be pure and good. No father wanted to think of his daughter doing thing like that. He watched as Hermione walked into her own room without saying one more word to him. Gods he really didn't want to think anymore tonight.

**(A/N): Alright guys tell me what you think, Do you like it? I hope you did! This is kinda a sucky Authors Note. Lol.**


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N): Hey everyone so I took my mid-term today and I think I did pretty well. Anyway I wrote this chapter today but I didn't really like it. But I really wanted Hermione to find out about…well you'll know when you read and I wanted to express Draco's feelings and this was what came out. I promise the next chapters will be better once I'm not as stress. Anyways thankz for the reviews! They made me smile! Alright on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR**

Chapter 20

He felt sick. His heart was pounding and he felt like he had just woken up from a nightmare. He had a slight headache and felt very guilty. His heart sank and he felt himself wanting to throw up as he remembered what had happened last night.

He quickly rose from his bed and made his way to the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet. He flushed the toilet and put his head in his hands. He couldn't do it. One night of being with someone else made him feel sick, literally. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. Not after he had admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with her. He wanted her to fall in love with him. Even though they weren't together he felt totally unfaithful to her. Could he tell her and ask for forgiveness? Could he go against his father and live his own life? Could he?

Draco felt tears in his eyes. He couldn't live like this. He didn't know what to do. Malfoy mean always had a answer to the problem that they were facing. He didn't have an answer. He wanted so bad just to do what he wanted to; to be with her. He was so frustrated. Was it weak to say that all he wanted to do was cry? Malfoy men don't cry. They suck it up and man up. Draco didn't care, that's what he did.

* * *

Weeks had passed and the seventh years all sat in McGonagall's class room with questioning looks on their faces.

Hermione sat stiffly next to Draco. She hadn't said not one word to him, unless it dealt with Laylana. She could feel him looking at her and she cringed. Throughout these last weeks he had been following her, trying to keep it secret, but Hermione always knew he was there. She could always feel his eyes on her.

Did it freak her out? Hell yeah, but not in a scary way. He was actually putting himself in situations where he could be near her or in eye sight of her. He wanted to be around her. After that big speech that he had delivered to her, she was sure that he would want nothing to do with her.

"Good afternoon class." McGonagall said as she walked in, "I know that most of you are wondering why you're all here, well we need to talk about your project."

Hermione flinched. She hadn't thought of Laylana as a project since the day she sat eyes on her.

"You only have about a month left before the project will end. Your child will be evaluated one last time in at the end of March. After that you will have two weeks to finish up studying for your NEWTS. I hope that you all have been studying throughout the year. They will take place in April. You and you partner will receive an overview of your project and your grade a week after the NEWTS are finished. Now if there are any questions you may stay after and ask. You're dismissed."

Hermione stood up from her desk and made her way out of the class room. "Harry, Ron—"

"Hermione, Lisa and I are going to find Jessica. You know to…you know." Harry called out sadly.

She nodded her head and watched him leave as well as Ron who was walking with Pavarti. She sighed and made her way to the teen-center-whatever to get Laylana, only to find Draco already there.

"Dad you don't have to pick me up. I'm almost an adult."

Draco laughed, "Yeah right."

Laylana looked up and smiled up at Hermione, giving her a hug.

"You have a good day?" Hermione asked.

"It was alright. Guess what? Daddy's taking us out to Nourriture Merveilleuse. I'm so excited."

Hermione smiled faded a little, "Where did you learn French?"

"I don't know French. I was just repeating it."

Hermione looked at Draco whose eyes were on Laylana who was doing a little dance. It was a good idea. Spending some time with Laylana before she…she shook her head from the negative thoughts.

"It's very expensive and fancy. You have to get dressed up for it." Draco said.

Laylana squealed, "I like expensive and fancy."

Hermione laughed at her daughter then looked back up at Draco while they made their way to their dormitory.

"I've never heard of Nourriture Merveilleuse. Where is it? Did you get permission for us to be off of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade Grounds?"

Draco just nodded. Hermione scoffed under her breath and walked faster catching u with Laylana. She could feel his eyes on her.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed facing her closet. She had no idea what she was going to wear. She didn't even want to go to dinner, especially with Draco, but she could deal with it for Laylana she suppose.

But Draco, gods! Every time she looked at him her heart broke, and she felt angry. She would never forgive him for how he treated her, and she knew that it was going to take time to forget him, but she didn't want to wait. She wanted to forget him now!

She stood up and took a baby pink cocktail dress. She didn't really like wearing dresses that was this form fitting but she was grateful that her mother packed it for her. She's be dammed if she went into a fancy restaurant like that and have people talk about her. She could look just as rich as the next person. She sighed and threw the dress on the bed.

She didn't have to prove herself to anyone. Who care if she didn't look like she had money. She knew she wasn't poor. That was all that mattered. Hermione snatched the dress up again and looked at it. It was pretty and she would have never bought it if she didn't think it was. She never thought that she would wear it and in front of all people she was going to wear it in front of Malfoy.

Who cares? Let Malfoy see what he lost. Hermione smiled and now laid the dress carefully on the bed and freed it from wrinkles.

She went to take a quick shower and to do her hair, which she clipped half of it behind her ear with a barrette. She sighed and took out her make-up bag that she hadn't used in…how long? She brushed on foundation, a touch of eye liner and mascara, and placed a soft natural eye shadow on her lids.

She went back to her room and carefully clothed herself in the dress. It has a square neckline and an embroidered bodice, a lengthy bow sat in the middle of the empire waist. It dress was knee length and wispy. She had to admit. She looked good. She should dress up more.

Hermione smiled.

"Yeah right." She said to herself as she applied shear lips gloss to her lips. She looked up from her mirror to see Laylana walk in. She had on thin strap dress that was black with white polka dots and a red belt with a black puff or flower in front. It reached her knees and Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or…just say nothing.

"Like it?" Laylana said, "Jessica got it for me."

Hermione nodded, "its way better than that tube robe you had."

Laylana nodded, "You look hot. It bet daddy won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Hermione cringed. Hearing those words come out of her mouth were strange. A few months ago, she didn't want her anywhere near Draco, and now she was saying how he probably couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I doubt it." Hermione whispered.

"Don't." Laylana said walking back out with a smile on her face.

Hermione smiled softly and turned around to look at her mirror. She wasn't the prettiest witch, that was for sure, but she could turn some heads. She slipped on her opened toe heels before taking a deep breath, picking up her wand and cloak, and leaving.

Draco was standing in front of Laylana his face paler than usually. He did not like what his daughter was wearing; Hermione could tell. She had to admit that as much as she hated him, and she did hate him, he had fabulous taste in fashion. He had on an all black suit which was free of any wrinkles, black leather Italian shoes, and a dark green tie. His hair was slick back in the Draco Malfoy fashion. He looked absolutely perfect.

"Mum, you ready?"

Draco turned around and caught his breath. The woman that stood before him was picture perfect. He wanted to walk to her, run his hands through her hair and tell her how beautiful she was. He wanted to kiss her full lips and whisper to her that he would rather stay in and do naughty things to her than go out to eat. But Draco didn't move. He took his eyes from her and clapped his hands together. "All ready? Let's go."

Draco held the door open for both of them, shivering unnoticeable as Hermione past and a scent of warm vanilla and honey drifted towards his nose. They walked down the hallway. Laylana's arms looping through Draco's and Hermione's hands clasping together. Draco only wished that he could grab her arm and led her down the stairs, but it was only wishing.

They finally reach the Entrance Hall only to be led out to a carriage, which was being pulled by a white horse.

"Oh daddy!" Laylana gasped.

Hermione breathed in deeply. It looked like a fairytale. She walked to the carriage and was help in by the coachmen, who was a small man and reminded her of Professor Flitwick.

"This is so cool." Laylana said aloud as the carriage took off.

Hermione froze as she looked at the scenery that they past. She could feel his eyes on hers once again. She was getting ready to tell him off before he opened his mouth.

"The restaurant is just outside of Hogsmeade. We should get there soon."

A few minutes later the carriage stopped outside of Nourriture Merveilleuse. It was very fancy, just like Draco said. To her it looked more like a muggle restaurant than a wizard's.

"It is." He answered before she could voice her question. Hermione just rolled her eyes as they each stepped carefully out of the carriage. They walked to the door which Draco held out for both of them. Hermione didn't say a thank you as she walked past him.

"Malfoy." Draco said to the young girl behind a podium, who was not hiding the fact that she was checking Draco out. Hermione bit her tongue and followed Laylana who was following Draco who was following the pretty girl. He was probably checking out her ass. Pervert.

She gasped as they entered the dining area. She felt as though she was tossed in a gold world. Candles lit the whole room, and small white tables were spread throughout placed with, she guessed, very expensive dinning essentials. Wow she couldn't believe that Malfoy had the money to eat like this.

She watched as He pulled a chair out for Laylana who had a huge smile on her face as she took her seat. She could tell that he hesitated when he pulled out another chair for her. Hermione ignored him and pulled out another chair and sat herself in it.

Draco sighed as he sat himself in the chair instead. It was hoping that tonight he would be able to talk to her. To romance her a little, but he was scared, and hesitant, and didn't know what the hell he was doing. He just wanted to talk. But he couldn't get out of his uncomfortable position to say the first words.

They each ordered their food, and Draco and Laylana carried on a light conversation about magic. Hermione looked down at her red wine that Draco had ordered for her and took another sip.

"Do you like it Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione almost chocked on it hearing his question. She cleared her throat. "It's fine, I guess."

Draco nodded his head. "Do you like the restaurant?"

"I've been to better." She shrugged.

Draco laughed, "Yeah right."

Hermione crossed her arms and took a deep breath. Gods he got on her nerves. She was glad when they food arrived to keep her occupied. She didn't want to talk to him.

"Do you like you food Hermione?" he asked a few minutes later.

Hermione smiled tightly, "its fine, Malfoy."

Laylana wiped her mouth before standing up, "I have to check out the bathroom. Plus I need to go. I bet they have killer bathroom here." She said before leaving, and leaving her mother and father alone.

Draco looked at Hermione who was still concentrating on her food. He sighed and tried to stick up another conversation with her.

"You look very pretty Hermione." He whispered.

Hermione eyes snapped to his with warning. She wiped her mouth and shook her head.

"No. No. No. Draco!" she hissed, "You are not allowed to say that to me."

"And why not? You are?''

"No. I know what you are trying to do."

"And what's that?"

"You don't have anyone else to fuck so now you want to get on my good side. It won't work."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Why in the hell would you think that. I just think that you are pretty."

Hermione laughed, "Really even after all the things you said to me. I'm pretty? Give me a break."

Draco said nothing, and let his eyes search the restaurant. She did have a point. Who was he to just give her a compliment when he had been insulting her the past couple of weeks. He would think that he was up to something also.

Draco eyes past through the entrance and he tensed up. What the hell was she doing here? She was suppose to be on Hogwarts Grounds. Not in the muggle world. Draco looked towards the table before she could recognize him but it was too late.

He watched out of the corner of his eyes as she made her way over with an attractive brunette gentleman.

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

Draco looked up and smiled at Carmen. He stood up his eyes going to Hermione's quickly before shaking Carmen's hand awkwardly.

"That's all I get is a handshake, babe. After what we did recently I expected more than that." She smiled up at him.

Draco cringed as he heard Hermione's quiet gasp. He sighed and looked at the guy standing next Carmen.

"Who is this? Your boyfriend?"

"No this is my brother, Taylor. Don't get jealous Draco."

Draco shook his head, "I'm not—"

"Listen baby, I'm going to go. It's his birthday and I promise I'd spend it with him. Got special permission from stupid ass Dumbledore to be off of grounds. I'm surprise that he let me. Any way's maybe I'll see you tonight." She winked at him before she took her brother's arm and left them alone.

Draco sat down slowly and placed his eyes on Hermione. She didn't look upset. She looked amused. He groaned and opened his mouth.

"Hermione, Carmen and I…we just….it's nothing…."

Hermione laughed hurtfully. Anyone could tell that she was hurt, "You don't have to bother with an explanation Draco. I'm just glad that you're having fun with your life. Fucking girl after girl, slut after slut. And I'm just honored that I could be one of those people that you've fucked." She smiled

Draco didn't get a change to reply as Laylana came bouncing back to them. "This is the coolest night ever. You should see the bathroom, amazing."

**(A/N): Hey guys I know I didn't do a lot of description but oh well…I still hope you like it. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N) Hey guys I'm sooooo sorry I have updated recently, I don't have any already written chapter and I have to write those and I have a whole lot of stuff going on in my life. But I will try and update faster. Don't hate me. Alright sooo is there anything to talk about that has happened in the world today besides Dramione. No I don't think so life has stopped and the only people do is read Dramione fanfics! Yea! Okay that was kinda stupid. Alright well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR**

Chapter 21

Hermione walked quickly up the steps to their dormitory. Her face was flushed, and she was out of breath but she kept going, wanting to put as much space between her and Draco Malfoy as possible. She shot a nasty look behind her as she heard him laugh at something Laylana had said. She continued on her way pushing the common room door open, followed in by Draco and Laylana.

She went towards her room and paused at Laylana's voice.

"Did you have a good time, mum? I did. I'll probably never forget this night."

Hermione smiled at her, "Yes I did, and believe me, I won't either. "She looked at Draco, gave him a disgusted look, and went into her room.

She took her shows off throwing them across her room. She sat on her bed and gently rubbed her sore feel, her mind on Draco and that slut Carmen. She didn't really know a lot about Carmen. All Hermione knew was that she was a sixth-year-dumb-ass-blonde-stupid-slutty-girl! Hermione couldn't remember seeing Draco ever talking to her in public, maybe she was his secret stash or whatever.

She sneered as she thought about her perfect hair, perfect face, and her perfect body. No wonder Draco fucked her. She was perfect, and Hermione was…

"Hermione, are you busy?"

Hermione looked towards her door and stood from her bed watching Draco walk in.

"Get out." She snapped going to her bathroom and slamming the door.

"Hermione please…I just want to talk."

Hermione leaned over the sink and shook her head. How dare he want to explain himself to her and make it sound like it wasn't a big deal?

"There's nothing to talk about." She said through the door.

"Yes there is. About tonight and Carmen, I—"

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm not your girlfriend. I don't even know why you feel like you have to."

He was quiet for a while and Hermione sighed looking up to see herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and were filling quickly with tears. She shut them tightly, the tears falling down her face.

"You should have found out that way and I'm sorry."

Hermione wiped her eyes and walked to the door opening it quickly. Draco stumbled a little, from leaning on the door before it opened. She pushed past him, not wanting to look in his eyes.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen."

Hermione laughed, "so she just showed up after you used me?"

Draco closed his eyes, "No and I didn't use you." He whispered, "But I was confused and angry as were you."

"I was not confused, believe me."

"Why can't we just stop letting pity things come between us and what's important."

Hermione smiled and crossed her arms, "I didn't know there was anything important between us."

"What do you mean; there is nothing important between us? We've shared so much."

"Shared!" she cried "Sharing takes mutual giving. You've never given me anything but lies and false hope."

"I've never lied to you?"

"You've never told the truth either. Tell me Draco, us you family name, the mansion, the money, and everything that goes with being a Malfoy important to you?"

"Of course it is. It's my future. It's how I'm going to live and raise—"

Hermione held up a hand and he stopped talking. She could have wept. She would never have a place in his world. To him, she thought, she was still a mudblood who had no place in his heart.

"I think you should go." She whispered, "I'm not feeling very well."

Draco moved to take her in his arms, but she backed away. She was too confused and afraid that if he touched her his touch would ignite a fire in her that she wouldn't be able to put out.

"Are you alright." He asked.

"Goodnight Malfoy."

He wanted to touch her, but everything about—her posture, the shuttered look that appeared in her eyes—told him that the time was not now.

"Goodnight Hermione."

She watched him turn around and walk through her door. She went to lie on her bed still dressed, and tried to sort out her feelings. She wasn't going to make the same mistake again, falling for his kind and sweet words

She groaned and moved around on her bed as her stomach gurgled. She really was feeling sick. It must have been that food. She did eay very fast and it was French food. Maybe she had food poisoning, she though as she made her way to the bathroom to throw up. Yep, she defiantly had food poisoning.

Draco closed his books and rubbed his eyes wearily. It had been two days since they had gone out to eat and he had been filling his time with studying for his NEWTS, than thinking about Hermione. Though every time he told himself not to think about her, he did, even though he was thinking about her when he told himself not to think about her. Did that make since? Maybe he was studying too much.

He wanted her badly and not just sexually but emotionally also. He loved her and he wanted more than anything to tell her that and to hear those words flow from her lips also. He was too afraid to admit it to her, and if she didn't say it back to him, he would be heartbroken.

He was of course worried about her peers, and family and how they would take him falling in love with her but he didn't care anymore. Lets them be disappointed. The future would come when it comes. Draco had always been about the now and when the future happened it happened, and there was nothing you can do to change the outcome that happened. He wanted Hermione now and he would deal with the future later.

Draco looked up at the blue sky and smiled at Laylana who was flying over the Quidditch field. Only a couple of more weeks and his baby girl would be gone. Draco tried not to think about it. He didn't want to think of his daughter leaving and him never setting eyes on her again.

"Here you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Draco sighed as he watched Carmen walk up the stands towards him. She was looking beautiful as always and Draco smiled slightly at her as she took a seat next to him.

"Have you been ignoring me Draco." She asked.

Draco shook his head, "Been busy. Studying for NEWTS, being with Laylana."

"That's understandable." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips. Draco pushed her away softly.

"Don't."

"Why? I thought that after that night we would be—

"Carmen, we fucked in the past, and it didn't mean I wanted to be with you."

"I know but this last time was filled with so much emotion."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Not for you."

Carmen raised her eyebrows, "not for me?''

"The emotion you felt wasn't for you."

She laughed, "I'm guessing it was for whatever bitch you fucked before me?"

Draco said nothing, his eyes still on Laylana.

"Who is it." She asked.

"What?"

"Who were you fucking?"

Draco sighed and didn't answer. He thought that if he didn't answer she would get the hint and leave him alone. It didn't work.

"I know it wasn't anyone in Slytherin. We Slytherin girls show off what we have or have done. So it must be another girl from a different house."

"Shut up about it. It's none of your business." He snapped at her.

"I have really seen you hanging out with anyone except for Granger and your daughter."

"So?" Draco asked annoyed.

"So I know that you'd rather die before you touch a mudblood so the only one left is your daughter."

Draco eyes snapped towards hers "Laylana? What the hell are you trying to insinuate?"

"Well she is pretty and she's only five years younger than—"

"She's my daughter!"

"Not biologically." She smiled at him.

Draco gasped his stomach turning. He grabbed his books and stood up, "You're sick." He hissed at her before making his way down to the field.

"If it's not her than who is it?" he heard her yell. Draco shivered. Who in their right mind would thing disgusting things like that? Draco may be taken as an evil person but he hoped people didn't think that he would do anything like that. That was just disgusting.

"Laylana!" he yelled, getting her attention to land. She landed a little ways from him and made her way over to him.

"Yeah."

"Let's go get a snack. I'm hungry."

"Sneaking to the kitchens?"

"Yeah."

Laylana held tightly to Draco's broom and followed him to the kitchens in the castle.

Hermione took a sip of water and nodded her head as Laylana told her about her day yesterday. She herself had a pretty good day. She studied a lot, talked with Ginny for a while about a certain person, and studied some more. She and Laylana were suppose to go to the astronomy tower tonight and Hermione was going to entertain her with some spells and what-not.

She looked up at Ron who grabbed a plate from Seamus and cringed at the smell.

"What is that smell?" she asked covering her nose.

"Garlic Chicken." Ron said smiling. "Want one."

Hermione shook her head. Who in the hell had Garlic Chicken at breakfast? "No. Get it away. The smell is making me sick." Her throat felt clogged as the smell made her way to her nose again. "Ron, please!"

"Okay, okay." Ron handed Seamus the plate back looking depressed.

Hermione tried to take a deep, cleansing breath but the smell still lingered and she shuttered, "gods."

"You alright Hermione" Harry asked, helping himself to a pork chop.

Hermione nodded her head and pushed her plate back, not able to eat anymore. She looked over at Laylana who was talking to Ron. Jr.

"Laylana make sure you finish your breakfast. Ginny I'm going to go to class a little early, to study a little. I'll see you later guys."

Hermione stood up, picked up her things and turned around to come in contact with Draco who was standing behind her. She gasped in shock and leaned backwards from him. He was standing to close and the smell that was coming off of him was so strong, and smelled so good.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked.

He just smiled, "I thought I would start eating with Laylana again, you know since she's…" he sighed and looked at Laylana with sadness in his eyes."

Hermione took a deep breath, "Fine." She closed her eyes and put a hand to her forehead, "I don't care."

"Are you alright? You don't look very good."

Herminie looked at him and gave him a look. She didn't want him to ask something like that. To pretend that he cared. She pushed him, "I'm fine."

Hermione made her way out of the Great hall and to her class. She groaned as she felt bile rise up in her throat and she took a deep breath to put it back down.

"Hermione, you sure your alright."

Hermione sighed and leaned against the wall closing her eyes.

"I don't know Ginny. I think I have food poisoning."

Ginny stood in front of Hermione and put a hand on Hermione's forehead, "You don't have a fever."

"I don't know. My stomach is really hurting." Hermione slid to the floor holding her stomach.

"How long has your stomach been hurting?" Ginny asked sitting next to her.

"Since we went out to eat." Hermione mumbled.

Ginny was silent for a moment thinking. Hermione sighed in bliss as the pains in her stomach subsisted.

"I don't think its food poisoning. I mean Draco and Laylana isn't sick. It could be something else."

"What else could it be, Gin. A cold, the flu, a virus?"

Ginny took a deep breath, "When…when was the last time you and Malf—Draco made love?"

Hermione looked at her with tired eyes, "It wasn't love, it was sex and what does that have to do with me being sick"

"When!" Ginny urged.

"I don't know a couple of weeks ago."

Ginny gasped, "Have you had your…you know your monthly this month."

"Ginny! What does me have my—"

"Answer the damn question Hermione."

She shook her head, "But it's just stress. I've been really stress lately."

Ginny chuckled a dry laugh, "Yeah or you're pregnant."

Hermione felt her heard drop as she looked at Ginny, "No. No. No. No. No. I'm not. I can't be. That would never happen to me."

"You have the signs Hermione; maybe we should do a spell test."

Hermione stood up, "NO! I am not pregnant!"

"So I'm guessing Draco used a contraceptive spell then." Ginny asked in an almost angry voice.

Hermione sneered at her, "of…course…he did." She said uncertainly. Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. She really couldn't remember if Draco had used a spell the last time they had sex or not.

"Yeah." Ginny said, "I bet."

Hermione picked up her bag and scoffed at Ginny, "You're wrong. The gods would not do this to me. I'm Hermione Granger. Smart, good, pure, responsible Hermione Granger!" she yelled. She gave Ginny a sad but determined look and whispered, "I am not pregnant."

**(A/N) Did you see that coming? I kinda did...maybe because I wrote it! lol that doesn't make any since. Okay my lucky readers tell me what you think. Oh yeah and If there are any spell or grammar mistakes-- Sorry! I have class like in 30 minutes and it's 9:00. Alright Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N) I just have to say that you guys crack me up with your reactions. I love it! It feels good that some people out there really like my story. Yea for me! Alright this chapter is a little more about Laylana and not a lot about Hermione maybe or maybe not being pregnant….who knows what I'm going to do. I feel like I'm running out of idea then like when I'm asleep I'm actually dreaming about my story (I know what a loser I am) and I have more idea! Alright enough with me talking, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR**

Chapter 22

As much as he wanted to stay asleep and have the events of the upcoming day to disappear, Draco had to wake up. He didn't want to face the day. He wanted to take Hermione and Laylana away and to make everything perfect. But he was Draco Malfoy, his life sucked.

He rose from his bed and made his way over to the bathroom to take a shower. This day was going to be hell. Well, all his days were hell since he didn't have Hermione by his side, but today would be extra hellish. Laylana's last "check up" was today and pretty soon she would be out of their lives.

Draco leaned against the shower tiles and took a deep breath. He had always thought that he would turn out to be the worst father ever, next to Lucius, but he wasn't and he was proud of himself for that. He thought about the times he and Laylana spent together, even the time when Draco couldn't stand to be around her. He cringed. He would not make that mistake again. That was the whole point of the project right? To learn how to be good parents and responsible adults.

Draco could have sworn he felt his heart literally breaking into pieces. His little girl…gone. She would be dead right? Well that's how he would feel when she left for good.

He wiped the tears that were mingled with the water from his face before he stepped out, dried himself off and put on his school robes. He walked into the common room to find Hermione and Laylana talking.

"Morning." He said getting their attention. He watched as Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Morning daddy." Laylana said sadly.

Draco sat across from them looking at her distress face.

"What's wrong?"

"Mum just told me that her dog of eight years just died. That's so sad, she's really emotional." She said whispering the last part.

Draco nodded his head. That was the best Hermione could come up with. Her dog died? He knew that her dog didn't really die. He didn't even know if she had a dog. She was distraught though with Laylana leaving, going, dying, whatever it was, she wasn't going to be in their lives anymore.

"Laylana" Draco said "I just want you to know that I love you. With all my heart and I want to thank you for teaching me that I can be a good father. No matter what happens in life, I want you to know that I'll always have you in my heart and I love you."

Laylana nodded her head thoughtfully, "I love you to daddy. Why are you so sad? Is something going to happen? Is the world in trouble? Is Godzilla going to attack!" she said dramatically.

Draco laughed, "What's a Godzilla?"

"Uncle Harry said that it's a big monster that destroys buildings and crushes people. It's a muggle thing."

Hermione laughed and hugged her, "Godzilla isn't real sweetie. It's pretend."

Laylana frowned, "Uncle Harry sure did make it sound real. I was scared there for a moment."

* * *

Hermione pushed the tears in her eyes that threatened to come forward back as she watched McGonagall raise her wand over Laylana for the firs time. The bubble that floated above her was green. Green! Hermione smiled as she looked at Draco who also had a smile on his face. McGonagall raised her wand a second time. Yellow?

Hermione could stop the tears that ran down her face. She was a horrible mother. What kind of mother can't raise her child to be emotionally stable? A bad mother. Her.

"Miss Granger please do not weep. Just because the bubble was yellow does not mean you failed or did a bad job." McGonagall said looking at Hermione with sad eyes.

"Yes, but Laylana's emotional bubble has always been yellow." Draco said looking a little depressed himself.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, it's no secret to the school that you to do not like each other. Sometimes marriage doesn't work out, with the arguing and such. Children hear that and respond to that some emotionally, some psychically. But you two gave Laylana love. The most important thing."

Hermione nodded and reached over to hug Laylana who had no idea what was going on so she just shrugged her shoulders and hugged her mother back

Hermione felt her heart break as she realized that her daughter probably would not be here next week, defiantly not next month. She would be gone and Hermione didn't know if she could go on when she lost her baby. She loved her. She wouldn't be able just to give up her child. What kind of people would just take someone's child away? They should have known that the students would get attached. Why would they do such a thing?

She felt like her daughter was dying and there was nothing that she could do but wait it out. She didn't want to wait it out. She didn't want this to happen.

She knew that Draco was taking this hard and that did not surprise her. She didn't really care what was going on between them today; she wanted all of her attention to be on her daughter.

"Mom, are you coming. It's lunch time." Laylana said snapping Hermione from her thoughts.

Hermione nodded her head and walked with her and Draco. She really shouldn't be eating anything. She was gaining weight, though it was only a few pounds or so, and she needed to go on a diet. She refused to think that she was pregnant. Was it ignorance, maybe but Hermione chose to be ignorant.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked her looking at her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She answered.

They made their way to the Great Hall. Hermione looked around at the other seventh years. She wondered if they felt the way that she did. Hopefully, maybe, but she doubted anyone could feel as sad, anxious, and more depressed than she was feeling.

* * *

Hermione grabbed her wand while trying to slip on her shows quickly. She was running late for breakfast and she knew that Laylana would be highly upset at her for missing a mean. She rushed out of her room to see Draco doing the same thing. Rushing. He was standing in front of his door, wand in mouth trying to tie his tie. She wanted to smile at him but didn't.

She went over to Laylana's room and knocked on the door, "Laylana, come on, breakfast.''

There was no answer. Hermione sighed and knocked again, "Laylana, we're running late, come on."

Still no answer. She jumped as Draco's hand reached over her to knock on the door also.

"Laylana, sweetheart, please! We are running late. So you want to eat?"

No answer. Hermione frowned and opened the door. Why wasn't her daughter answering? Was something wrong?

Tears fell down her face as her eyes scanned the bedroom that was empty and the only thing in it was a crib in the middle, and a tiny baby asleep in it.

"Laylana?" Draco voiced.

They both moved towards the crib slowly and looked down at a tiny brown haired, hazel eyed baby. Hermione's heart began to break all over again as she picked up the tiny bundle.

"It's too soon." Draco whispered, "It's too soon."

Hermione kissed the baby's forehead and looked at Draco. "She's beautiful huh?"

"Always." He said looking down at Laylana. "I think we should definitely go to breakfast now Hermione."

"What if they take—"

"That's why we need to go."

Hermione shook her head and Draco sighed. She was going to make this difficult. He trembled as he grabbed her arm and basically pulled her to the Great Hall.

Once they reached the Hall, the students that were there were not in a very good mood. He guessed that they all had the feeling that today was the last day and it wasn't a time for celebrating.

"Come on Hermione." He pulled her towards the Gryffindor table and sat her down. He looked up and down the table. None of the seventh-years were eating, not even Ron. They all took time admiring their babies.

"Do you want anything to eat" he asked Hermione.

"No.' she said gazing at Laylana.

"Draco nodded and looked down at her. She was so cute. She was sleeping now and as much as Draco wanted to look in her eyes he didn't have the heart to wake her.

About an hour later Dumbledore dismissed the school except for the seventh years. He smiled down at them before giving a speech.

"As you can see your projects has transformed in a baby again. I want to congratulate all for pulling through and finishing the project. I trust that you have learned from your mistakes and can now put the lessons that you have learned into real life situations. Now you and your partner will Floo back to the Ministry to return your project. Is there any questions?"

Draco raised his hand, "will they remember us? Any about us?" he asked.

"To make it fair for future students the projects will have no memory of there, I guess former life. Their personality and psychically traits as well will be changed somewhat. Anymore questions?"

Harry stood, "I don't understand Professor. You've had to have known that many students would be distressed over this. I mean do you just expect us to be okay?"

"No, Mr. Potter. I would hope that all of you have some sort of sadness at this time but this is an important experience and I want you students to live as well as you possibly can. If you would like I can get some counsel witches to come in and held. Now is there anymore question?"

Harry sat back down but there were no more questions from any of the students.

"Alright. Now if you would all line up, we need to go."

Hermione tightened her grip on Laylana , fresh tears coming in her eyes. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to give her up.

"Hermione, come on." Draco said. He watched her as she didn't move. He sighed and shook his head as he firmly grabbed hold of her arms and dragged her over to the fireplace. She was being too damn difficult. As much as he didn't want to let his daughter go he knew that he had to.

"Mrs. Granger, " McGonagall said, "Are you alright to travel."

Hermione didn't answer so Draco spoke up, "I'll go with her." He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it in the fire. He pulled her in the fire and held on tightly.

"Ministry of Magic."

Their beings rushed quickly through the fire and transported them to the Ministry. They stepped out of the fireplace and into the room filled with students and babies both crying.

Draco leaned against the wall his arms crossed as he watched partner after partner walk out of the nursery. They girls usually had tears in their eyes and he wasn't surprise to see both Potter and Weasley a little unstable when they came out. He took a deep breath and looked towards Hermione.

"It's time." He whispered to her.

"No." she choked out.

Draco once again grabbed her and pulled her into the nursery. There were babies there crying their eyes out. The same nurse walked up to them with a sad smile on her face.

"Names?" she asked.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

She checked their names off of a piece of parchment.  
"Okay. Now if I could have the baby."

Draco looked at Laylana and smiled at her, her eyes looking up at him with love. He leaned down ad kissed her again on the forehead.

"I love you Laylana." He whispered to her.

Hermione nodded her head, "I love you also Laylana. Forever."

Draco looked t the nurse who had her arms out.

"Hermione, give Laylana to her." Draco said.

"No." she said. She turned around and started for the door. Draco reached her.

"No Draco. I can't."

"You have to." He felt tears come to his eyes. "Give her to me."

"No. Please Draco don't make me."

"Give her to me Hermione. Now!"

Draco snatched Laylana out of her arms and hurried over to the nurse, tears threatening to overflow.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled.

"Take her, please. "He choked out giving Laylana to the nurse.

He turned around grabbed Hermione and pulled her roughly from the nursery. He held the tears back as he went through the fire again ending up back at Hogwarts. He let go of Hermione who ignored him and walked painfully out of the Great Hall. Draco shuttered and felt the tears finally fall, and he followed her out.

**(A/N): Okay so any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes I'm soooooooo sorry. Please forgive me. So review, tell me what you liked. All right turn in next time to find out what happens on dum…dum…dum…Seventh Year Babies! (Stupid I know.lol)**


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N): Alright thank you everyone for your great reviews. I loved them as always. I have like the best reviewers ever. You should give yourself a high five. Anyway while I was reading my reviews I noticed that someone said that It's like chapter 22 and Draco and Hermione still hasn't got together well that's because I don't want them to get together now. It takes time for people to fall true love with each other and look at all that Hermione and Draco have gone through. I'm pretty sure that most of us would also have trouble or be apprehensive if their arch nemesis just started to be nice to them, no matter what the situation. So that's my explanation. Alright enough of me rambling…on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR**

Chapter 23

Hermione flipped through the pages of her book. NEWTS were coming up and she was feeling like she wasn't prepared. She couldn't concentrate. Her mind was always on something other than studying. Laylana, Draco, the thought that she might be pregnant, though she knew she wasn't.

With that thought coming in her head she closed her book and threw it across the room. She couldn't be pregnant. What would people say or think? What would she do if she was?

She picked up her wand and twirled it around her fingers. What was that pregnancy spell? It wasn't like the professors taught that particular spell; it wasn't like she learned it out of curiosity. Who would ever think that Hermione Granger would need to that spell herself?

"Hermione, you busy?"

Hermione looked at the door as she heard Ginny's voice. "Come in."

Ginny walked in with a small smile on her face. She closed the door and made her way to the bed sitting at the bottom, and looking at Hermione.

"How did you get in here?" Hermione asked.

"Draco let me in. You didn't come to dinner. I was afraid that you were…sick."

"And why would I be sick?"

Ginny scoffed and shook her head, "Don't act stupid Hermione. Have you taken the spell test?"

"What spell test?"

"The pregnancy spell test."

"And why would I need to take that?"

"Stop it right now. What if you are? You need a Medwitch to make sure everything is okay. You don't want to be unhealthy having a baby. You need to know."

Hermione shook her head. "Ginny. I…I'm scared."

Ginny patted her hand "I know but you need…have to know for sure."

"What if I am? I don't know…I wouldn't know what I would do. What if—"

"Hermione you have people who love you. We'll be here for you, but first we need to make sure."

Hermione sighed and nodded her head. "I don't know the spell."

"I do." Ginny said. She took out her wand and placed it over her stomach. She began to make the movement and say the correct words. A light fog floated from her stomach with the color of blue mixed in it. "Blue means you're not and pink means that you are. It has one hundred percent accuracy. I've always thought the colors were a bit obvious. They should change them" she joked.

Hermione didn't laugh. She instead raised her own wand over her stomach and said the incantation while doing the wrist movement. She held her breath as the god appeared over her stomach and turned a pinkish color, then disappeared.

"Well." She said in a monotone voice, "I guess we know."

Ginny sighed and hung her head. "Yeah. Now we need a plan. Are you going to tell Draco?"

Hermione groaned, "Tell him? I don't know."

"You don't know. Hermione, he's the father of your child."

"And he's also an evil-stupid-hateful ferret. Come on Ginny, you really expect him to be happy or even accepting of this?"

"He was accepting of Laylana."

Hermione stood up from the bed, "Laylana wasn't real." She said hurtfully, "This baby is, and…Draco will not accept it."

Ginny stood up also and crossed her arms. "How do you know that?"

Hermione didn't answer. She walked over to the window and looked out. The night was so dark and she could see Hagrid's hut lit up with candles. It was the only source of light on the grounds that she could see.

"Do you want the baby?"

She looked at Ginny as though she was crazy. "Of course I do. Why would you even ask something like that?"

"Well you've been very defensive about—"

"I'm seventeen Ginny! I'm going to have a baby and I don't know what to do. But I'm going to keep it. There is nothing in the world that is going to make me give up my baby. Not again."

Hermione took a deep breath and went back to sit on her bed. Ginny was silent and it gave her time to think. Should she tell Draco? Like Ginny said, he was the father there was no question about that. But she couldn't trust him or his family. What if they tried to make her get rid of it so there wouldn't be any dirty blood in their Malfoy lineage. Her baby would be the black sheep of the Malfoy family and she didn't want it to go through that. Then there was Draco himself, he wouldn't even treat the baby as if it was his and she rather have her baby think that his father was dead then to have him thinking that his fathering didn't want him.

She sighed. If her baby wasn't going to have a father, than she was just going to have to be both father and mother, and now that she was accepting of this new part of her life, she was.

* * *

Draco walked the corridor towards the library. He had to study. He had to do well on his NEWTS, for him father and also for himself. He didn't want to get anything but the best because he knew that that was what was expected of him.

"Malfoy!"

He turned around and watched a fifth year Ravenclaw girl rush towards him with a book in her hand. She stopped in front of him panting and out of breath.

"Can I help you?" he asked coldly putting on his Malfoy front.

"Here you go." She pushed the book in his hand. He looked at it. It was dressed in black velvet that felt good on his skin. He opened it and gasped.

"Where did you get theses?"

"A couple of us girls thought that it would be nice to take some while you guys were in public. We have one for Granger also."

Draco flipped through the pages of the book each page filled with a moving picture of him and Laylana, Laylana and Hermione or all three of them. Pictures that were taken since the time she was a baby until the end.

"Thank you." He said softly. "I really appreciate it."

She nodded her welcome and left him standing there with the book in his hand. Draco tucked it under his arm and continued on his way.

He missed Laylana with all his heart and these pictures help some of the pain that was there.

He finally reached the library and made his way to a table in the back. He stopped suddenly as he saw Hermione with her face thrown in a book. He looked at her quietly without getting her attention.

They hadn't really talked since that night that they had argued. Then they had the whole Laylana thing to deal with. He just wanted some time with her to just talk and not argue, but to have a civilized conversation.

She looked so beautiful and he just wanted to go over and kiss her but he knew that for right now that would be impossible. He needed to get her to talk with him first. He took a deep breath before walking towards her and taking a seat in front of her.

"Hi Hermione." He whispered.

She looked up at him and Draco noticed that she paled significantly.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She just nodded her head and went back to reading her book.

"What are you studying?"

"Arithmancy"

Draco nodded his head, "That's good."

"Yep."

Draco rolled his eyes at her short response, but continues to be "nice" to her. "Are you nervous about the exam?"

"What are you doing here?" she snapped at him. "Why are you talking to me? The projects over. You don't want your friends to see you talking to lil old me."

"Since when can't I talk to you? I just want to have—"

"Since the day you fired a spell towards me and enlarged my teeth, or when in second year you made that little quote 'you'll be next mudbloods', or the time when you almost had Buckbeak killed, or when you joined Umbridge in her little ruling of the school, and believe me Malfoy, there are plenty of more horrible things you have done and you want to talk to me?"

Draco sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry for the things I've said and done to you. I am."

"Yeah right."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped at her, "I'm trying to apologize and you're completely ignoring everything I say. Dammit I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't erase the stuff you've done. "She started to pack her bag.

"But it helps." He watched her stop packing her things and look at him. She had a look on her face, and Draco knew what she was going to ask.

"Why? Why are you sorry? Why are you not going back to the Draco Malfoy that we all love to hate?"

Draco stiffened. He stood up also. "You're saying you hate me?"

"I've never stopped."

Draco sneered at her as his heart raced. He felt himself getting angry at her response. He walked around the table and took hold of her arm making her drop her bag. He pushed her against the book shelve making her gasp.

"Let me go." She whispered fiercely.

"You hate me? I'm guessing all the time I fucked you; you didn't hate me then huh. Or all the times I kissed those dirty lips or touched your nasty skin. I bet you hated me then.''

"Shut up."

"You hate me? You better get you story straight Granger. You either hate me or you like me. You can't have both."

She gritted her teeth, "I pick hate."

Draco felt his heart break. Dammit his heart was breaking too much this year. He was suppose to be strong not feel sad because some girl didn't like him…love him back. He couldn't help it though and he closed his eyes as he released her. She pushed him away and quickly left the library.

He stood there for a moment, thinking about what had just happened. He wouldn't believe he actually had feelings for someone as stubborn as her. He wanted to say forget it, forget her. He wanted to not want to ever see her again, but Draco knew that he couldn't do that. He didn't realize that loving someone one would be so difficult. Maybe it was just difficult for him because the girl that he loved, hated him.

Draco sat back down and opened yet another book to study for his exams. He had to get her off of his mind.

"What's up, rich boy."He looked up and saw Blaise walking over to him. He threw himself in a chair next to Draco and smiled. "Doing okay?"

Draco nodded his head, "yeah, everything is fine. What about you? Everything okay since our project was turned in?"

"Yeah. Can't wait to get our results back. Anyway, I talked to Carmen. You fucked her huh?"

Draco sighed, "That was ages ago, Blaise."

"A fuck is a fuck."

"What do you want Blaise?" Draco asked annoyed.

"I just can't talk to my best friend. I haven't talked to you in forever."

Draco laughed and scoffed, "Talking has gotten me into more trouble today than I wanted."

**(A/N): Alright you know what to do. Oh and I was starting to reread my story and you guys were right! I have spelling problems lol. I'm going to try and go back to fix them. I'm surprise that I'm in college making tiny mistake like that. Anyways…..alright review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N): Okay so this is another chapter in the story. All I have to say is please don't hate me for what happens. LOL I'm laughing right now. You guys are going to hate me. Just review and ummm yeah enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR**

Chapter24

Draco walked through the corridors completely relaxed. He undid his tie and sighed with relief. He had just finished with his NEWTS and he was happy that he never had to take another exam at Hogwarts again. Thank the gods! He walked quickly to his dormitory to drop off his bag and to change into some casual clothes. He felt as though he had done very well on his exams. He thankfully didn't make any major mistakes but he thought that he might have missed a question or two on the written part. He wondered if Hermione got a perfect score. She was still in the middle of the 'hands on' part, doing spells and such.

Draco frowned as he reached his portrait. Ginny Weasley was standing outside of it arguing at the girl who was pretending to be asleep.

"Listen. Just tell me if she's there you worthless piece of shit."

Draco smiled but didn't laugh. He walked up to her, "She doesn't like to be insulted."

Ginny jumped and looked at him. Draco cocked an eyebrow. He wondered what she was doing here? She had been seeing Hermione a lot lately. He wondered what they were up too.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" he asked.

"I need to see Hermione."

"Why?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "I just do."

"Well she's still taking exams. Anything I can help you with?"

Draco noticed her fair skin pale. Her eyes were looking everywhere but at him.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"What are you and Hermione up too?"

"Nothing. Damn Draco mind your own business." She snapped.

"When did you start calling me Draco?" he asked shocked.

She groaned, "Gods you're such an ass. It's nothing."

"Well it's something. You're acting defensive."

"You're so annoying. No wonder Hermione won't tell you—"

Draco watched as Ginny carefully closed her mouth and bit her lower lip. He crossed his arms and tried to stare her down with his eyes; the only problem was her eyes once again were not on him.

"No wonder she won't tell me what?"

Ginny shook her head. "It's nothing. I was just talking. Running my mouth. You know me."

"Actually I don't but what won't Hermione tell me?"

"Nothing, okay. Listen I'll talk to you late. Bye."

Ginny turned around and started to walk away. She yelped loudly as Draco grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled her back.

"Ow! Shit Malfoy that hurt."

"No it didn't. Now you tell me what Hermione is keeping from me right now Weasley. If it has something to do with me, I deserve to know"

Ginny sighed, "Alright. Fine, but you can't tell Hermione that I told you. She'll hate me if she found out that I told you of all people."

Draco nodded his head anxiously, "Okay. What is it? I won't tell Hermione I know."

"Won't tell Hermione you know what?"

Draco and Ginny both cursed lightly at the same time. Hermione walked up to them her eyes on Ginny. She shot angry daggers her way. How dare she almost tell Draco and Hermione knew what she was going to tell him. That bitch! Though Hermione didn't really feel that way she was just mad.

"I think you should go Ginny. Maybe I'll talk to you later."

Ginny smiled slightly as she turned around and left. Hermione said the password and walked into the common room and straight to her room, shutting out Draco.

That didn't stop him. He rushed into her room and walked to her. She ignored him for a while. It didn't work very well.

"Get the hell out of my room Malfoy."

"What can't you tell me?" he asked his temper rising.

"Nothing, now get out."

"Tell me!"

"Get out!"

"I swear Granger if you don't tell me…"

"I told Ginny how I am repulsed by your touch and there is no way I could ever get your stench off of me. That's what I didn't tell you. Now get out of my room."

Draco looked at her and shook his head, "You're lying to me. I don't know what you're hiding but whatever it is, it involves me and I'll find out what it is."

He left her room slamming the door shut.

* * *

Hermione walked to the portrait door and opened it to find Ginny standing there, with apologizing eyes. Hermione stood aside and et her pass into the common room.

"I haven't spoken to you in two days." Ginny said sitting on the couch.

"I know. I've been ignoring you." Hermione said as she sat in the chair across from her.

"We're leaving in like a week and you're mad at me?"

"Why shouldn't I be? You almost told Malfoy that I was pregnant. I told you I didn't want him to know. It is not your place to tell him that I am pregnant."

"I know, but I guess I just feel like he should have some responsibility for the baby."

Hermione sighed, "I don't want him to know Ginny, please."

Ginny nodded, "I promise I won't say anything Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Good."

"So how far along do you think you are?"

"I don't know. After we leave I'm going to get to a Medwitch she should be able to tell me the corrected number of months of days. I'm not as sick as I was but I'm starting to have some cravings"

"What kind? Not the nasty kind where you eat stuff that the human body shouldn't eat is it?"

"Eating what?"

Hermione jumped as she heard Draco's voice. He leaned his broom against the wall and walked towards them. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about how nice he looked and how good he smelled. She ignored the feeling of wanting to jump in his arms and kiss him. Instead she sneered at him.

"Have you heard of privacy?" she asked.

"Have you heard of your room?"

Hermione was about to reply when the sound of an owl tapping on the window, got her attention. She stood up and opened the window. The tawny owl stuck out its leg and let her untie the letter.

She thanked the owl and opened the letter reading it thoroughly.

"Oh my gods."

"What is it?" Draco walked over to her and snatched the let from her hands. "Hell yeah!" he cheered.

"What is it?" Ginny asked annoyed that she didn't know anything.

"We got an Outstanding on our project." Hermione said shocked.

"Congratulations Hermione, Dra—Malfoy." Ginny said.

"Thanks Gin." Hermione snatched the letter back out of Draco's hand. "I can't believe it. I thought we'd get a lower grade."

"Raising children is a complicated thing. I mean I'm only guessing. I haven't actually raised a child yet." Ginny said.

The outstanding that they had just received left Draco's mind quickly. He looked at Hermione with her hair down and her billowing robes. She looked exhausted but it didn't take away from her beauty. She was all he'd ever wanted in a woman and he couldn't believe he found that person in Hermione Granger.

"Weasley do you think you could leave Hermione and I for a moment? I want to talk to her."

Ginny smiled knowingly and made her way towards the exit.

"Stop Ginny." Hermione said. Ginny stopped and Hermione looked at Draco, "What the hell do you want to talk about."

"Stuff. Now Ginny, if you will."

Ginny started for the door.

"Stop Ginny."

"Ginny, go.''

"Ginny."

"Ginny."

"Stop!" Ginny yelled. "Damn! You two are the most stubborn assed people ever."

Hermione crossed her arms. "You don't have to go Ginny. Besides I'm not talking to him."

"You you are." Draco said "I'll give you 20 galleons if you leave Ginny."

Hermione gasped. "You can't do that. Ginny you can't accept that."

Ginny smiled and opened her hand towards Draco, who placed 20 galleons in her out stretched hand.

"Ginny!" Hermione proclaimed.

"Hermione it's 20 galleons to leave. Its money and it's not like he's going to hurt you."

"Wanna bet." Hermione whispered.

Ginny took the money, smiled and left the two alone.

"What a best friend she is." Hermione said as she started to walk to her room. Before she could make it she was yanked back into the arms of Draco. She turned around and quickly pushed herself out of his arms.

"What do you want?" she spat at him.

"I want many things." Draco smiled. He crossed his arms and tilted his head towards her. She looked so angry, so frustrated, and so beautiful. "First I want you to tell me what you won't tell me."

Hermione sighed as she watched him intensely and in that instant the truth struck her. She could not read Draco Malfoy. One moment he wanted to be her friend talking and stuff and the next he acted as though she meant nothing. She would never be able to touch his mind and know what he thought and planned. The realization shook her for a moment, and then she pushed it aside. No wonder she didn't feel comfortable telling him she was pregnant.

She crossed her arms and gazed at him, "It doesn't matter. It doesn't involve you."

Draco shook his head. He wanted to take her in his arms right now, but if he did as he truly wanted too and told he that he loved her and needed and wanted her to share the rest of her life with him no matter what people said, she would never believe it.

Hermione thoughts were not so different, though she was confused about him. Like Draco, she held her emotions, true emotions within. Neither guessed that if the words had been spoken—if the thoughts had been unlocked and shared—all the problems between them would be solved.

Hermione sighed as she forced away the words that formed on her lips. Stern control kept her from turning to him and opening her arms to embrace him.

Each held at bay the desire that sent it's warmth through them that always formed between them each time they were together.

"So I guess I'm just going to have to figure it out myself huh?"

"I guess, but I doubt that you will be able to." She sneered.

Draco somehow had to bring back the warm look into her eyes when she looked at him. He had to find a way to reach past the dark thought she held, the false thoughts that she felt were so real. She had lifted him from a well of back and now he didn't not seem to have the means to go back. The look in her eyes, he needed to see that look.

Draco watched as she turned slowly around and walked to her room closing her door softly. He laughed. It would be something interesting to watch, he told himself. Draco had met his match in Hermione. It should be, he thought, an interesting time…a very interesting time.

The End

**(A/N): I know you hate me lol. But believe me there will be a sequel and I will even have a beta! Yeah for me! I don't know what it's going to be called yet but I'll put up an author note and you guys can check back to see what the next story is called. Yea! It's been so fun and I want to thank all of my reviews! Seriously I probably wouldn't have continued if you guys didn't review so thank you. And make sure to read the sequel! Thankz again to everyone.**


	25. AN Sequel!

**(A/N): Hey guys alright so the sequel to this story is up. It's called An Interesting Time any you can go to my profile to find it if you like. It's kinda short but it's just the beginning and Hermione and Draco love will come early in the chapters like the third and forth….okay well Thankz for reading my story and go on over and read An Interesting Time. Thankz again.**


End file.
